Pumpkinpuff Ghoul II
by Lord Andy
Summary: It's been years after that dreaded Halloween night oh so long ago. Now, the survivors have to deal with something more evil then they could have never imagined. [Warning: Rated R for violence and freaky stuff]
1. Chapter One

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul IIwritten by 

A word from the Author  
Welcome everyone to a brand-new Halloween horror/suspense story written by me. In case you don't recall, this is actually a sequel to my first scary story Pumpkinpuff Ghoul. And now I must heed you a few warnings about the sequel. This is a horror/suspense fanfic, so there's lots of violence in it. For those of you who are squeamish, then I suggest that you don't read it. But this fic has more horror of the mind then the actual killings too many horror movies have these days. How could "Lord" Andy write a fic like this? Well, that's what they said about Flannery O'Connor when she wrote horrific stories, but was actually a devout Christian. Consider yourself warned, this fic is freaky!  
With this in mind, turn off the lights, sit back, relax, and enjoy some PpG FanFiction made with the intention to be intense. Enjoy!

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul II  
written by "Lord" Andy  
Part One

Silence.

That's all that was known to her. There were no sounds. There were no sights. There were no feelings, no tastes, and no smells. It was like she wasn't even existing at all. Not only was there pure darkness, but there was also that the fact that all there was darkness could not even be comprehended. It was nothing, pure and simple. Was it death? Was it pre life? Or was it really nothing at all. But there HAD to be something! This individual could feel not with her five physical senses, but with something else.

Suddenly, something different began to happen. It was soft a first, but then it started to grow. It happened so slowly that it didn't even seem odd that something that was unfathomable was taking place. Eventually, not only was the repetitive and monotonous tone becoming more clearly, but it was becoming more then sound. It was becoming memory.

For the mind is a very powerful thing. But when the mind is not working, it has nothing to rely on but the subconscious. And that sometimes has a mind of its own.

As the constant beeping, as the person classified it, continued on, the individual started realizing other things. She knew she was somewhere. That may seem insignificant and foolish, but this person had not even known if she existed at all. But she could feel. She could feel a comforting feeling surrounding her body. There were different kinds of feelings being processed as time went on. A long, silky material was nearest to the person's brain, and more smooth and light, but still warm, material wrapping around her. A harder and piercing sensation was coming from one general direction from one small place.

Then like a flash, it all came to her. The blackness suddenly turned white as the small child opened two large devises in her head used to gather light to make out where it was, and what was happening. Eventually, all these strange sensations snapped back into place and made themselves known. Although at first it felt like being born with a full knowledge and understanding, it was quickly becoming more like waking up after a very long nap.

Blossom's eyes focused upon what she was trying to see. She brushed her long, orange-ish hair out of her face. She looked at her little arm on the left and saw that there was an IV in it. Looking down over her body that was still getting its feeling back, she saw she was dressed in a light blue gown underneath some covers. And to her left was a heart monitor, slowly counting out the pumping of her heart.

Once her brain stopped spinning, she grasped on what was going on. She was in a hospital.

"Hello?" She said in a raspy voice that had not been used for a while. "Is anybody there?"

She continued looking around the hospital room as her eyes adjusted to the room lit by the bright open window. Outside, she could see some trees in the distance in bright colors. That meant it was fall. She also saw the room was rather full of cards, flowers, balloons, and other odd collectibles. Judging by the covers of several of the cards that she could see, they were all "Get Well" cards.

She was about to call out again when she saw a nurse walk in through the open door. The nurse was paying more attention to the clipboard she was holding, so she didn't see Blossom sitting up in her bed. But her composition changed when she did see the wide pink-eyed girl. Letting out a loud gasp and dropping the clipboard, the nursed stared in wonder. After a second of staring, the nurse turned and ran out of the room calling for the doctors.

Blossom scratched her head, wondering what that was all about. She was about to get out of bed and fly around the hospital when a sudden discomfort made her stop. As she twisted the upper half of her body to swing out of the bed, a small yet sharp pain shot through her waist. Cringing, Blossom rubbed her stomach where the ache had been. It stinged a little bit when she did, but that's not what perplexed her.

Pulling up her hospital gown, Blossom gasped at what she saw. Her entire midsection had bandages wrapping around it. She could feel extra padding on the front of her stomach and again on her back. It felt different. It felt weird. It felt wrong.

"What's going on?" Blossom asked out loud, her mind slowly spinning.

* * *

What happened next was all a blur to Blossom. Doctors came in and were surprised, yet overjoyed to see her awake. For the next half-hour or so they were running tests on her, making sure she was fully functional or something. Blossom really couldn't tell what was going on. There were thermometers, scanning, and other medical thises and thats. She could have sworn that there were members of the press trying to get in, trying to see what was happening. Frankly, she wanted to know what was going on herself.

Soon, everything had settled down quite a bit. A nurse or a doctor would be walking in all the time, ask her how she was doing, and would leave. Lots of different faces came in to see for themselves that Blossom was up and awake. But she still had yet to see one face that she recognized. Just as she was beginning to think that, someone walking into her hospital room that she finally knew. And this someone she knew very well, just as he knew her and her room number by heart. The man walked into the room as fast as he was able to, walking through the door way that he had done many, many times before.

"Blossom! Oh Blossom, thank god that you're finally awake!" Shouted the Professor as he hobbled into the room, tears filling his eyes.

A smile grew over Blossom's face as well, until it erupted into tears of her own. "Professor!"

As the Professor approached Blossom's bed, he tossed down his black cane and scooped Blossom up in his arms. He wrapped her up in a tight hug, and Blossom did the same to him. Both of them just stood there in the room, doing nothing but sway gently back and forth. It was a very tender and loving moment, a moment that had one had been waiting for, and a moment that the other knew she needed.

Suddenly Blossom felt a sharp twitch in her stomach again as the Professor held her tight. Realizing that Blossom was feeling some discomfort, the Professor released his long awaited hug and sat down on the bed. He looked down into Blossom's large, pink, and caring eyes. For to long he had seen those eyes closed. After regaining himself, the Professor began to the small child still hugging him tightly.

"Oh Blossom, I was so worried that I would never get to see you again like this!" The Professor eventually blurted out, putting his arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." Blossom said, leaning her head against her guardian and creator's side. "I just have to get used to everything first. I haven't even had any time to just sit down alone and think. I take it I've been in a coma or something for a while?"

The Professor nodded. "Yes, almost exact four years."

"Four years!" Gasped Blossom, pulling away from the Professor. "Oh my how did where are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup?"

The Professor's face fell at that question. She sighed unhappily to himself and scratched the back of his head nervously. Finally, he asked Blossom what the last thing she remembered was.

Blossom blinked in confusion. She really hadn't thought about the last thing that she could remember. Her mind was full of memories, happy memories. Memories of her and her two twin sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, fighting crime and saving the day. Memories of the Powerpuff Girls. But then, fragments of the end of those memories started coming to her.

"I remember it was Halloween." Blossom started reciting out loud. "We were all going trick-or-treating with friends from school. Then one by one, everybody was attacked by this this crazed maniac wearing a pumpkin on its head. Then we had to go to this hospital because you were hurt really bad, and the killer followed us there and and and ."

She couldn't take it any more. Blossom buried her head in the Professor's lab coat and started crying. The Professor patted her gently on the back, trying to calm her down. From the corner of his eye, he could see some eyes staring into the room, wondering what was going on. The Professor stopped them from coming into the room at the moment by a simple hand gesture. He couldn't just rush into things, as he just found out.

"There, there Blossom. It's right." Assured the Professor. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You don't have to worry about the killer. He completely disappeared after that night."

Blossom bit her lip. There was no way she was going to tell the Professor what she knew, not yet. She didn't even believe it herself. From what she could remember, Bubbles and Buttercup were trying to turn to a life of crime or something, and put the blame on her. But all the details were fuzzy.

"Now, I don't want you thinking about that killer or whether or not you know who it is." The Professor said. "Right now, let's worry about getting you reacquainted with what's happening with Townsville."

"Okay." Lied Blossom, knowing that there was no way that she was going to stop thinking about whom had tried to killed her four years ago. She tried to listen to the Professor and try to confirm her thoughts of the past. Why would her two sisters do that? Why would they want to kill everyone including their own sister? Was what she remembering even true?

"Now, where would you like to start?" Asked the Professor, placing Blossom on his lap. "You've got a lot to catch up on you know. Might as well get a jump at it."

"So Bubbles and Buttercup are dead?" Blossom quickly asked.

The Professor was surprised, then worried about this question. He knew all of this was really hard on Blossom. The doctors found her almost bleed to death, her own two sisters already having done so. But if Blossom wanted to know, then she had to know. Besides, he secretly wanted to get Blossom to remember who the killer was if she knew, so that the villain could be known once and for all.

"Yes Blossom, I'm afraid they both are." He replied quietly. "They are both gone and buried. I'm so sorry. This must be so hard on you."

The Professor heard Blossom sigh unhappily. But in reality, she was sighing in relief. Yes, it was sad her sisters were gone. But it was for the best that the two were gone, for whatever reasons.

"So has somebody been taking care of Townsville then?" Came her next question. "I'm sure there were monster attacks and other big villain attacks."

"My, getting to the biggest and most significant questions, aren't you?" Chuckled the Professor. "In fact, a few months after that Halloween night, there was a HUGE monster attack. It was a giant beast, and nothing could stop it. The army gave it everything they had, but to no avail. At first I tried mixing in the same ingredients I used to make you girls –"

"You brought Bubbles and Buttercup back!?!" Blossom shouted, which strangely sounded like fear instead of rejoicing hope.

"No, I never did try the mixture again. I figured that I better not try and make three Powerpuff Girls, especially if one was still alive. Think of all the problems that could make if another Blossom was made. At this point, the monster was destroying the whole block at home, and I realized it was now or never. I decided that we were doomed anyway, so that the worst I could do was work on the opposite end of the spectrum."

Suddenly it dawned on Blossom what the Professor was getting to. "You DIDN'T?" She gasped.

The Professor slowly nodded, then turned to the doorway. "Boys, you can come in now." He said, giving a gesture for them to enter.

Slowly, three young boys hovered into the room, a few feet above the floor. They were a little shy at first, seeing Blossom in the room. They were slightly taller then Blossom, but had a few identical features. Huge eyes, little bodies, they were dressed in the three colors of the light spectrum, red, green, and blue. Although the Professor smiled caringly towards them, Blossom looked at them with fear in her eyes.

"Professor, the Rowdyruff Boys!?!" She said in alarm.

The one dressed in red hung his head in shame, his red baseball cap dropping off of his hair the same color as Blossom's. The one in green with a black cowlick, however, scoffed at Blossom, rolling his eyes. The blue eyed, blond one just stared at Blossom as if she was some kind of ghost.

"I knew she'd hate us. What a surprise!" Said the green on in a mean voice.

"Well Butch, what do you expect?" Asked the red one. "Our predecessors almost killed her and her sisters."

"Brick's right, you know." The blue one added. "And I'd hate for her to have to attack her own brothers."

"My own WHAT?" Blossom shouted, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Now you've done it Boomer." Brick moaned. "I should have known you would be rude like this."

"Well, little sister or not, I'm still convinced of all the facts." Butch grumbled.

"LITTLE sister?" Blossom shouted, backing up into the Professor's arm.

"You know boys, I really didn't want you tossing all of this on Blossom all at once you know." Scolded the Professor.

"We're sorry Dad." The three Rowdyruffs muttered.

"DAD?" Shouted Blossom once again. Jumping out of the Professor's lap, she tried contemplating it all. Her two sisters were dead, quit possibly being the ones who almost killed her. And now she apparently had her worst and most powerful enemies as brothers.

Not sure what to do as she hovered high in the room, Blossom twisted the upper half of her body back and forth to look for a way to escape from reality. That was the only thought going through her mind, and she was listening. As she looked around, she doubled over when a brief, but powerful shot of pain hit her in the gut again. It was over with quickly, but the phantom pain remained.

It was then they hit her, the memories. Those horrible, horrible memories. She saw the killer. She saw it wearing an orange dress like the kind she and her sisters wore. She saw a vile looking pumpkin on its head, a crud and sinister face carved into it. She saw the killer holding a long metal rod, a rod that she could feel in a very close place. Looking down in her memory, she could see her own blood coming from the piecings though her mid section. She could see the killer slowly pulling the pumpkin off her head, reveling –

Not being able to take it anymore, Blossom collapse upon the bed, not being able to take it all in. She saw four pairs of eyes looking down on her. Some with concern, some more with annoyance. Realizing what was going on, the Professor asked the three boys to leave Blossom alone for now. She needed time to adjust. As the boys left a nurse walked in to attend to Blossom who was quivering with shock and fear.

"Why did this have to happen?" Blossom asked herself, her own voice in her head asking, "How am I ever going to live through what I lived through?"

* * *

Blossom woke up an hour later in the same room, but under the covers this time. A doctor, a nurse, and the Professor were the only people in the room. But she thought she saw some puff eyes peaking in through the door occasionally. Slowly, she turned her gaze up to the doctor who was busy with an IV as the nurse held an empty bag and an old needle. Gazing at her arm, Blossom saw that the needle that was in her arm was missing. The Professor was watching the two, so nobody had seen her wake up again.

"So, what day is it anyway?" Blossom asked, feeling some of her strength returning. Of course, this made her wonder if she would ever get it all back.

Everybody looked up to Blossom in surprise. Then they smiled, and continued with their work.

"Glad to see you're awake princess." The Professor said, brushing his hand over Blossom's bangs, pushing them out of her eyes. "I'm sorry about that. We just tossed too much at you at once. I know it must be really hard on you."

"Don't worry about it Professor." Blossom chuckled. "It couldn't have given me a heart attack, that part of me is nice and strong. It's my stomach that's not working, right?"

The doctor looked at Blossom, then the Professor who nodded to the man. "Yes Blossom, you're correct. We'll fill you in on everything medically later. To start it off, just take it easy for now."

"Will she be able to get home any time soon?" Asked the Professor, "I mean, she's been here for almost four years."

"Well, I suppose you can." Answered the doctor. "You are a Professor, so you know what to look for."

Before they could go on, there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to the direction to see who it was. Blossom started to sit up in bed, but the nurse motioned her to continue lying down for the moment. Seeing who it was, the Professor allowed a few familiar faces to come in.

"Hello Blossom, it's good to see you again." Miss Bellum said as she walked into the room with a few others. The Mayor, who always followed his assistant, was snacking on some hospital pudding. Blossom also saw her teacher Miss Keane, as well as all her fellow classmates. Although it took them a while to recognize them all.

"Hey everybody." Blossom happily said as everyone surrounded her bed. "I almost didn't recognize you all for a second."

"Yeah, I guess we've grown a bit since the last time you saw us." Said one of her old classmates, Elmer.

"We've really missed you." Another friend, Molly, said. "I'm really sorry all of this had to happen."

"Well it's all over with now." Assured Miss Keane. "Let's just be happy that Blossom is alive and well with us today."

"Yeah " Blossom meekly replied. She was starting to see that she had more then events to catch up on. Most of her friends were probably in 3rd or maybe even 4th grade by now. She was sadly realizing that she might have to go to Preschool again, even though she would be four years older then everyone else.

"Yes, I too am even glad to see that you are up and running as well." Came a snotty voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned around to see none other then the spoiled brat, Princess Morebucks.

"You Princess?" Chuckled Blossom. "I never thought you would be concerned about anyone other then yourself, especially me of all people."

The dark redheaded girl crossed her arms. "Oh come now, after someone goes though something like that, they are going to be needing all the kindness and help they need."

Blossom was amazed. But perhaps Princess had changed over all these years. She really didn't want to trust Princess at all. It was defiantly not what she would choose to do. As she thought of these things, Hairy Pit walked over to Blossom and whispered in her ear.

"Don't listen to her Blossom. She's just pretending to be nice because she wants to be a Powerpuff Girl now after well . You know."

"I heard that!" Princess shouted, storming over to where everyone was gathered around Blossom. "So what if I am? Townsville needs all the help it can get. I want to be a Powerpuff Girl for Townsville, and for upholding justice. I do not want to be in this for my own ego and glory."

To which, Harry replied, "And she's only saying THAT because she wants to get to know your brother Brick better, know what I mean?"

Several of her old classmates started giggling at this, including the Mayor. Blossom rolled her eyes as Princess started to get really mad. But before she could say anything else, the Professor stepped in.

"Now everyone, let's not worry about anything like that today." He said, gaining everyone's attention. "Right now Blossom needs her rest and to get all checked up to make sure she's okay. I'm sure she wouldn't mind visitors later on though, would you Blossom?"

"No." She said quietly, snuggling herself under the warm sheets some more. "I just have to get used to everything first."

"Well, I hope you get better as soon as possible." Miss Bellum said as she and the others started exiting and waving goodbye. "Everyone is so thankful that you came out all right."

"Really?" Blossom asked, remembering how much Townsville really loved her and her sisters.

"Miss Bellum, I thought –" Began the Mayor before Miss Bellum shushed him. Looking at Blossom, they gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned back. She could hear Princess still arguing with everyone about how she was going to be a Powerpuff Girl, no matter what it took. Blossom chuckles to herself a little when she heard Miss Keane eventually tell her to be quiet after Princess started bragging over her newest super strength suit.

"Now Blossom, let's get you all set up here." The doctor said once Blossom's visitors were gone. "For starters, let's get a fresh IV into your system Blossom."

Blossom shuttered at that comment. She never thought about something like a needle being able to penetrate his Powerpuff tough skin. The only thing she knew of that had that power was the weapons used against her and made her end up in the hospital as it is.

"I don't like needles." She said, shying away from something she felt rather foolish of. "How long will I have to keep using those?"

The doctor looked uneasily at the Professor, who looked back with a concerned look. "Well Blossom," the doctor eventually confessed, "I guess we can start off with a few medical stuff right now."

* * *

Deep outside of Townsville sat the tiny suburb of Pokey Oaks. It was a quiet and safe place, which held the home of the Utonium residence. Ironically, the Utonium residence is what kept Townsville quiet and safe in the first place. In all honesty, it was the heart of the city in the form of protection. For many years it hosted powerful defenders of the innocent. And at that moment, that whole family was on their way home.

It had been twenty-four hours since Blossom had come out of her coma. The doctors gave her a clean enough bill to allow her to go home and rest under the supervision of the Professor. She was to refrain from any strenuous work, so as not to agitate her massive injury inside of her. They also had a large supply of medical equipment along with them. Blossom was even dressed in her old attire, pink dress, white stockings, black shoes, red hair bow, and heart shaped hair clip. Of course, it was all larger, seeing as how Blossom had grown during all this time.

During the long car ride home, Blossom sat next to the Professor in silence. Of course, the main reason was because the once dreaded Rowdyruff Boys we sitting the back seats behind her. This was the first time she had seen them since they met after she had waken up. They had flown in silently and helped the Professor carry some stuff out to the car when they left the hospital, trying not to make contact with her.

It had taken a while, but she had learned a little more about them. Butch obviously didn't like her at all. As she held the Professor's hand when they left the hospital, she noticed he was giving her some very nasty glares. Although he was the leader of the Rowdyruffs from the way he directed his, and apparently her, brothers, Brick seemed to be a little embarrassed by her. It was like he was afraid to look at her. And Boomer was stuck in the middle of the two, not really acknowledging her at all but looking like he wanted to. She wanted to trust them, but something in the back of her mind just couldn't let her.

As they approached their home, Blossom looked outside the window at the familiar neighborhood. What she saw filled her heart with a silent dread. All the lawns were decorated by fallen leaves, and most of them had decorations for a certain holiday. It was the 28th, almost Halloween. She realized it was only three days away, and that really bothered her. It was one thing to come back into life after being gone from it for four years, but it's another thing to come back right before the tragic events take place.

Finally, they pulled up into their drive way in front of their house. Blossom looked around and wasn't surprised to see that her home had no decorations for Halloween out. She also looked around to make sure there wasn't anybody lurking in the bushes. Sure, she had seen the bushes surrounding her home at least a million times before, but this was more involuntary then a planned inspection. But there were times, like now, when you just had that feeling. It was that feeling of dread deep from the pit of your stomach that could not be convinced that there wasn't someone hiding in that shadow.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Said the Professor, turning off the car and turning around to face everyone in the vehicle. Blossom looked up at the big white building, then smiled contently. The Professor was right. It really was home sweet home. The familiar sight filled her with so much relief that for a moment she completely forgot about her life that was bogging her down.

"Boys, could you help bring everything in while I show Blossom the house?" The Professor asked, as he slowly got out of the car with the help of his cane. "It may be the same house, but some things have changes over the years."

Butch was about to make some rude comment, based on the look of his face, but Brick held him back. "Sure thing Dad. We'll try and keep out of your way until we all start getting used to things again, right?"

Boomer agreed. Butch sneered at him. Blossom glared at all three of them. How could've the Professor done this to her? She knew that someone had to have protected Townsville from all the things she and her sisters defeated. But didn't he think of how this would effect her? Well, hopefully now some of these questions and more would be answered as the Professor leaded her into the house.

Once they got in through the doorframe, Blossom took a good look around. Things looked almost the same as they did, as hard as she could remember. There were more pictures on the walls, more books on the selves, and different coats of paint on the walls. As the Professor lead her around the first floor of the house and explaining everything about it, Blossom noticed it was all pretty much the same as she remembered it. In fact, the only difference she saw was that there was a computer in once corner of the living room.

But then came the upstairs. Blossom could sense that some things had changed as she grew ever nearer to where she had once lived. And her senses were right. The door to her and her sisters' room was open, and she could tell that it wasn't there room anymore. Three small beds had replaced the single large bed, and the room was full of completely different toys. It was obvious that it was now the Rowdyruff Boys' room.

"As you can see." The Professor said. "I had to make room for your older brothers, so we –"

"Don't you mean younger?" Blossom finally asking a big question on her mind. "I mean, I was made first, so should I be their older sister?"

The Professor smiled, as if this was a little bit of a joke to him. "Yes, I thought that would be the case myself. But based on their physical and mental makeup, they are not only your brothers, but they are older. My only I can think of is that it's based on the creator, which in both cases would be me."

"I guess." Mumbled Blossom.

"I know you don't trust them at all." The Professor bluntly stated. "Their predecessors did, in fact, try to kill you and your sisters. However, they don't remember that at all. It's like it wasn't even them."

"Dad, where do you want this stuff?"

Blossom and the Professor turned to see Brick. He was holding a bunch of medial supplies, IV bags, and surgical tools locked up in a silver box for some reason. Blossom grumbled to herself at the sight of her enemy turned relative. This seemed to only make him shy away even more. Well, good for him!

"Just put them in Blossom's room." He instructed. "I'll get them set up. You and your brothers head downstairs and get the table set. I'll make dinner when I get down there."

Brick nodded and flew down the hall, past the Professor's room and went into the last one down the hall. They could hear him place the equipment on the ground. Then he zipped out of the room and flew downstairs.

"I take it that's my room?" Asked Blossom.

"Yes it is." The Professor said. "You go in there and take a look around. I'll be back in a sec after I wash up. Okay princess?"

"Uhm I would actually prefer it if you didn't call me princess, if you know what I mean."

The Professor chuckled, then scuffed up Blossom's hair a bit. "That I do. Sorry about that. Be back in a second."

The Professor turned around and went into the bathroom at the other end of the hall. Blossom slowly floated and looked inside the last door. Inside was a small room with pink walls and a single bed. She recognized most of her old things, as well as the equipment Brick had brought in. On one wall was the bed, another her vainity mirror, and the third a dresser and box of her old stuff. It was all familiar things, yet she felt like she hardly knew them.

Sighing unhappily and sat on the bed. She felt tired, even though she was asleep for almost four years. She chuckled to herself, thinking about being able to skip sleeping for a few years because of all the rest she had gotten. In fact, she still had a few questions about that.

Blossom took a good look around the room, realizing that this was her room. Her old room was gone. Her old friends had grown up. Her whole life was different. Frankly, she was wondering how in the world she was going to handle it all, especially since it seemed she would never fully heal. Although there was much tension in the household, Blossom felt strangely safe by herself in a room designated "hers". She only hoped that this was not a false sense of security.

* * *

Where as good intentions where going on one side of Townsville, on another were some of quite the opposite. A group of five disgusting, rude, obnoxious, good-for-nothing punks were roaming the streets at night. Now, Townsville was a city that sleeps. So every evening the entire would seamingly shut down, and everyone would go get rest at the same time. These five individuals frequently would take advantage of this, using this time of night to pull pranks and other acts of vandalism. These five were non-other then the Gangreen Gang.

"So Ace," hissed the snake like member of the gang, whom they called snake, "What are we going to do tonight?"

"I dunno." The gang's leader, Ace, said. "We'z could be doing plenty of stuff tonight. Sometimes I think dat's the hardest part about being the Gangreen Gang. So many evil things to do, so little time."

The rest of the gang laughed in agreement. The largest, and least intelligent, Big Billy laughed a little too long, till the smallest member, Arturo, smacked him across the head. The strangest of the gang, Grubber, just drooled.

"Ace, Ace, I hear there's a new store opening up a few blocks away!" Arturo said, jumping up and down in joy.

"A new place, eh?" Snickered Ace. "Well, then I thinks we're gonna have to give them a nice and friendly welcome to the neighborhood!"

The gang understood that, and got ready some spray paint and toilet paper. Giggling like mad, all five of them immediately started skittering towards their destination. All was going well in their happy little lives, if you call making a mess out of everything a life. But just as they were turning the corner, they had to come to a stop so sudden that they fell all over each other.

"Hey! Shrimp!" Ace shouted, pushing Billy's huge mass off of him. "What do you think you're doing standing there in the middle of the sidewalk?"

The figure said nothing. All it did was just stand there. This only made Ace more furious then before. He struggled to stand up, but was still trapped under the other scrambling gang members.

The figure watched this struggle to simply stand up with glee. Yes it quickly grew tired of this jungle pile of person game. So it did what it intended to do, and it drew out its weapons. The Gangreen gang stared with wide eyes, and if anyone else in Townsville were still awake, they would have heard several screams erupting from the empty streets. Several other unnatural crunching and splashing sounds would also join this sound of screaming, until silence filled the city once again.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter Two

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul IIwritten by 

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul II  
written by "Lord" Andy  
Part Two

Blossom woke up the next morning with a minor headache. She sat up in bed, dressed in her pink nighty, her hair falling into her eyes. The doctor had given her a list of symptions she would be receaving after her whole odeal, as well as symptoms to look out for in the future. Headaches in the morning were one common thing she was told to have to deal with, at least until her body was used to moving around and stuff. In fact, the doctor told her that the only reason she was able to be walking around and moving normally was because she was a Powerpuff Girl with something that was more then super human streanth.

Climbing out of bed and floating up to her dresser, Blossom looked for something nice to wear. Of course, all she had were a few pink dresses. She sighed, seeing the larger sized cloths. Why couldn't this have waited till she was older? Then she wouldn't be almost a pre-teen in body, but a kindergartner in mind.

Oh well, there was nothing she could do about the past now. Now she had to worry about the future. Grabbing some undergarments and a towel, she started making her way towards the bathroom. As she floated down the hall, she looked at some of the pictures on the walls. Two of them she recognized right away. One was the first family photo taken of her, the Professor, and her sisters. The other was a picture taken at one of their family picnics, which Blossom chuckled to herself over the memories. Yet all the rest of the images were new to her. They were all with the Professor and the Rowdyruffs. Some were pictures of their own family outings, each one a split second of the moment caught to film. Some others were nice formal images, ones with the Professor and the Rowdyruffs dressed nicely for a family photo.

That's what really got to her thought Blossom, as she sat there thinking some more next to the bathroom door. Blossom had been up half the night thinking about everything. They had been a family for probably close to four years. She and her sisters were only with him for about a year and a half. It was no wonder the Professor and the Rowdyruffs were getting together so well. The Rowdyruffs were even calling him "Dad". Blossom never thought of ever calling the Professor Dad. Sure, he was their father figure, and she loved him as a daughter would love a father. Yet the time they spent together to build closeness wasn't nearly as much as the boys had. This feeling sort of left her feeling alone, and unloved. But deep down inside, she was also mad. If you got right down to it, the Professor loved her once deadliest enemies more then he loved her.

Realizing that thoughts like that could lead her into trouble, Blossom opened the door to the bathroom to take a shower. However, she got quite the surprise when she opened the door.

"What the – close the door girl!" Butch shouted from inside.

Letting out a tiny squeek, Blossom slammed the door shut as fast as she could. Just what she needed, her brother getting more reasons to hate her. She sat there next to the door; red with embarrassment by the time Butch finally came out.

"Next time, why don't cha knock?" Butch yelled to Blossom, giving her an evil galre.

"I'm sorry." Blossom defensivly said. "I'm just not used to –"

"Yeah, well there's a lot of changes here that you better start getting used to!" Butch snorted. Even though he was a bit taller the Blossom and thus was towering over her, she didn't show a hint of fear. This only made Butch scowle at her more.

"Just stay out of my way girl." He said, as he slowly floated to the stairway, not taking is glaring eyes off of Blossom. "You don't like me, and I don't like you. But trust me, the situation could get much worse."

Then Butch gradually glided down the stairs, not taking his eyes off of Blossom. She, in turn, kept her own glare straight into his optic orbs. Once he was out of her sight, Blossom grumbled angerly to herself and went inside the bathroom. She shut the door and started getting undressed. Pausing for a moment, Blossom flew over and locked the door. Then she went back to taking her shower.

This was not a good way to start another chance at life.

* * *

A short while later Blossom was flying downstairs. The smell of morning pancakes and sausages filled her nose. Blossom paused for a moment to sniff the air. It smelled good, that's the thought that was registered in her brain. In fact, she even licked her lips, imagining the taste of foods that seemed like only a memory to her. She however had no urge to eat, and so it looked like it was to remain a memory.

"Good morning Blossom." The Professor said of the sizziling of breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really." She said, floating up to him. "I spent half the night thinking about stuff, part of it tossing and turning in discomfort, and the little bit left asleep.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Spoke the Professor, sadness in the tone of his voice. "I'm sure a good sleep habit will come back to you. You have a lot to get used to you know."

"Yeah, I know. The doctor and I had a long discussion about stuff." Blossom recalled. "At first I feel really bad about everything, but then I remember that it could be much, much worse."

"That's the spirit!" Said the Professor as he rubbed Blossom on her head. "Attidute is a great help in hard times such as this. It's what helps us make the right choices."

"Yeah " Blossom looked around the kitchen. It all looked just like it did, save a few new appliances. Then she noticed three empty places at the table with breakfast leftover surrounding them. "Where are the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Oh, they went to investigate something that happened last night. The police chief thought that they might have to take a look at it."

"Really? Well, I think I'm going to go take a look myself." Blossom declaired, hovering higher in the air ready to zip off.

"Blossom, I really don't think you should be out fighting crime just yet." Warned the Professor, placing his hand on her sholder. "You're in no condition to –"

"Oh, I'm not going to be fighting crime." Assured Blossom. "I'm just going to take a look at what's happening. Becides, I need to give my crime fighting mind a look at crime again. It's been a while you know."

"I suppose so " The Professor said after some thought. "But you must promise me that you won't be doing any strenuous actives of any kind. You don't want to agrivate your injury."

"Don't worry, I'm just going to look around."

"And make sure you don't stay out to long. You need to get your own breakfast."

"It'll be just a little look, nothing more then that."

"Well, okay. But only under one conditions."

Blossom stopped in mid flight. She feared as to what he was going to say. "What is it?

"You have to stay with your brothers."

Blossom groaned loudly. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. You need to spend time with them and get to know them. They are your brothers and part of our family. They love Townsville just as much as you and your sisters did."

"Well that's reassuring." Blossom mumbled to herself. She had recalled a few more details from her memory of that fateful night between her and her sisters.

"The point is, you just can't rush to conclusions on some things or go with your first and strongest instinct on some things. Sometimes the right answer isn't the first one. You know what I mean?"

"I think so." Blossom sighed. "I guess I'll try and give the Rowdyruffs another chance. But only because you say so!"

"Fair enough." Smiled the Professor. "You should make the best of your time with the boys. They have school to get to once the police no longer needs their assistance."

"I guess so." Blossom mumbled not only over the situation with the boys, but remembering that she would have to be receiving her own education somehow.

Just as Blossom was about to exit, the Professor called out, "Oh Blossom, one last thing! Try calling them your older brothers, and not just the Rowdyruffs all the time."

Blossom hesitated. "That one's going to take some time." She confessed.

"Well, that's why you should go and meet up with them."

"I will Professor." Blossom said.

She flew out of the door and then soared several hundred feet above the ground. She had tried to call him Dad back there, but she just couldn't get it out. She was about to elaborate on what that meant to her, but flying seemed to help take away her cares and troubles. The feel of air rushing over her helped relax her tired and broken body.

"Now, let's see what vile crime is going on today!" She boldly declared, and shot off into the morning, leaving her pink trail of light behind her.

* * *

The word vomit is not a pleasant sound to most everyone, mainly because of what that word was associated with. Yet many folks of Townsville who were up very early morning had the feeling of or even doing that very thing. In fact, the Rowdyruff Boys and police officers were trying very hard to not do that exact same thing.

"I've been a cop for thirty seven years, and I ain't never seen a mess like this!" One officer loudly stated to a rookie who was just as disgusted at what he was seeing.

Brick shook his head sadly. "Ladies and gentlemen," he declared in his voice that was less raspy as it was when he was younger, "we are dealing with a very sick and twisted individual here."

"You said it." Boomer replied.

"Word." Added Butch.

The entire block surrounding the incident was completely blocked off by the yellow police tape. Some spectators would try and catch a glimps at what would happen. Yet they all were chased off by police officers, or just ran away after actually seeing what happened.

As the Rowdyruffs tried to figure out what had happened and some officers placed bags over certain areas of the road, all eyes turned to the sound of someone else swishing down from the sky.

"What do you think you are going here girl?" Butch barked at Blossom who landed in front of the boys with her back to the crime scene.

"Dude, just chill for a sec and give out sis some peace for a second, all right?" Scolded Brick.

"I really don't think the Puff should be here right now." Boomer cautiously said.

Blossom angerly crossed her arms and frowned. "I came here to see a crime scene if you don't mind. And might I add that my name is not girl, sis, or Puff. It's –"

"Blossom! Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I knew ye be awake, but this be the first time me eyes have see you up and about! How are ya?"

It was the police chief, and he and several other officers were running up to the red/orange haired Powerpuff Girl. He was a rather large man with a large white mustache and an accent that was sometimes hard to understand. But he was still fit enough to hold a lean mean crime fighting machine – the police force of Townsville. Sure, they only handled the little crimes, seeing how the Boys took care of the major ones. But somebody had to do it.

"Oh, well I'm feeling much better. Thank you." Blossom politely added.

"I see that ya wantin' to be fighting crime again, right along side yer brothers, aren'thca?" He said with a wink. Butch gave Blossom a dirty look and Boomer raised his eyebrow to that response. Brick, however, simply listened with interest.

"Well As mush as I'd like to fight crime," began Blossom while squinting distrustworthily at the Rowdyruffs, "I'm afraid that I'm stuck with just observing everything for now."

At this, the police chief sighed unhappily. "Well, ya pick a bad day to come observing Blossom."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Take a look behind you and find out!" Chuckled Butch.

Brick was about to say something, but Blossom had already turned around. She didn't see anything unusual. Just a bunch of body bags. She had seen a few of these before. The strange part about these dozen or so was that there didn't seem to be much underneath them. It didn't click right away, but it soon did. After all, red buildings were common. But next to a red sidewalk, red road, red lamppost, and a big red mailbox that was supposed to be blue, it didn't seem right 

Suddenly, a crisp autumn gust of wind blew though the streets and one of the bags came loose. It went up a few feet into the air before landing again, but not covering up as well as it did before. Blossom's eyes shot wide, as well did a few people who were also witnessing it for the first time. Seeing wasn't believing right away in this case. This was something that had to click in your mind first before it was comprehendible. And once it was, you wished it wasn't.

Underneath each body bag was a small pile of human entrails.

Blossom eminently spun around, her mouth covered. She quickly flew behind a police car and gagged for a second. But she surprisingly stopped doing it relatively quickly. Before she could catch her breath, a sharp pain started stinging her in the abdomen. She grabbed onto her midsection as if she could hold in and make it stop hurting. Although her stomach stopped itself after only a few dry heaves, it was enough to cause some discomfort that lingered for a bit.

"Blossom, you all right?" A nearby cop asked.

"I'm fine." Blossom replied in a small voice. The pain was finally dyeing away, and she was able to stand up straight again. Breathing slowly, she turned around to find everybody surrounding her, wondering if she was okay. Well, almost everybody that is.

"I knew you couldn't take it." Butch mocked until Brick gave his cowlick a hard tug.

Blossom took a few more breaths, then asked, "Who could have done this?"

"I'm afraid we have no idea." The police chief said. "All we know is that it happened late last night, and that the five individuals whom were murdered here was the Gangreen Gang."

"What ?" Blossom said in misbelieve. She would have never exspected one of her opponents to be finished off, especially not in this horrifying way. Nobody even deserves to be treated like this.

"Now could you tell they were the Gangreen Gang?" Blossom asked, all her courage back to her.

"We uh you see " stuttered the police chief, not sure how to put it. "The killer or killers sort of left the heads behind for us to identify."

"That's horrible!" Blossom said, feeling sorry for the gang. "But what do you mean sort of?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Brick said in a flat tone. Blossom nodded her head in agreement. Butch looked like he was about to tell her, but Brick slapped his hand over his brother's mouth.

Everyone stood around in silence for a while. This was hard to take to anybody. One mutilation is horrifying and despicable. But five? This was something not to be taken lightly.

Eventually, Boomer broke the long silence. "Say you don't think that after all these years –"

Brick instantly slap his hand over his other brother's mouth. He then whispered something angrily to him, making motions towards Blossom. Boomer looked at Blossom then frowned unhappily at himself. Looking up at Blossom he smiled embarrassingly which only made her roll her eyes.

"Now is not the time to be making any wild assumptions, no matter what they think." Brick ordered. "We have to find out who did this quickly and correctly, correctly being the key. I know some of us would just love to jump to some conclusions."

Butch suddenly looked over to find his brother glaring at him sternly. Butch groaned angrily then turned his back to everyone.

"I think the first thing we need to do is to look for some witnesses or something." Blossom declared, confidence of being the Powerpuff leader returning to her again. "People walking by, video surveillance, a driver passing –"

"Hey hey hey!" Butch shouted out, turning around to face Blossom, his face scrunched up in disgust. "Who told you that you could come here a play leader again? Why don't you go back home and let your bigger brothers handle the jobs from now on?"

Blossom fumed at the arrogant Rowdyruff. "Well, I don't see how anyone can be as rude and mean as you are! Why are you being so mean to be anyway?"

Brick tried to step between the two but Butch pushed him away. "Because I know the truth Blossom! I think we all know what really happened four years ago on that Halloween night!"

"What are you talking about?" Blossom shouted. "From what I've heard nobody knows, and I don't think you need to know either."

"HA!" Butch pointed at her with glee. "You don't really remember yourself, do you?"

Blossom shied away a bit after that. It was and wasn't true. She knew it was Bubbles and Buttercup, but she didn't remember why, let alone how to prove it. This was something she needed to sort out herself first before letting others know. Becides, who would ever believe her two sisters being killers like that? Blossom still didn't fully believe it herself.

"I knew it, after all these years you've lost it." Mocked Butch. "I bet you lost all your other super powers as well, haven't you?"

"Now Butch " Brick started to scold his brother.

"No, I really think we need to know this!" Shouted Butch, back off from his brother. "What do you say Blossom? Or are you week and helpless?"

Blossom clenched her teeth at the green Rowdyruff. "Bring it on!" She challenged.

Before anyone could intervene, Butch shot straight up into the air with Blossom right behind him. The two of them started weaving in and out of buildings at their top speeds. Although Butch was indeed faster, Blossom was constantly finding ways to catch up to him in short cuts. Angry that she was keeping up, Butch started swinging around difficult corners and wove around telephone poles going at speed almost to fast to comprehend. But Blossom kept up every step of the way not missing a beat, although trailing behind a bit. She wasn't seeing any hits at all that her skills were any less.

Boomer and Brick had almost caught up when Butch turned to face Blossom. Squinting his eyes, he shot a laser beam blast from them. Reacting quickly, Blossom shot off two blasts of her own heat ray vision. The first one hit Butch's blast, which cancelled each other out. The second beam almost hit Butch, but he ducked just in time. He turned around and decelerated a bit to watch Blossom's second blast crash into a billboard, causing it to explode. When he turned back to face Blossom again, he was surprised to see that she was directly upon him taking a deep breath. Before he could react Blossom exhaled. A giant wave of ice spread over Butch's body, freezing him solid. Blossom continued to blow ice on Butch, causing it to freeze upon itself, incasing Butch in an arctic shell.

Unable to move, Butch fell to the streets below. When he landed most of the ice broke off around him. Shivering from the coldness, Butch looked up to see Blossom gracefully floating down to him. He growled at her, but it soon turned into a fake smile.

"Very good girl, you still have some of your skills." He sarcastically sneered. He looked down the street to see a large cement truck just down a block. Gathering up his strength he made a quick dash to the truck. Curious to what he was up to now, Blossom quickly flew up to the same spot.

Looking at the truck and realizing it was full of a ton of cement, Butch turned to Blossom and said, "Now, let's see if you can even come close to matching my potency!"

Grabbing hold of the front left wheel of the truck, Butch gave it a little pull and hoisted that corner off the ground. Butch grunting, the truck creaking, and the construction workers nearby yelling, a better hold was taken from underneath the vehicle. A second later, the whole truck was hoisted above Butch's shoulders and into the air. After doing a little dance with the truck in the air and even balenceing it on one hand for a second, Butch let the cement truck drop back to the ground, more the likely ruining the shocks.

"All right, your turn girl!" Challenged Butch the same time Brick and Boomer finally caught up to them.

Adrenaline burning inside of her, Blossom flew past Butch and elbowed him as she passed. Gritting her teeth, she threw her arms underneath the left side of the truck and began to lift. All her muscles strained to lift the vehicle, and she was succeeding. Sweat dripped down her brow as she started straightening up to hoist the heavy load above her own head.

Blossom's eyes shot open wider then ever before. It felt like a spiked ball had just opened up inside of her stomach and was piercing each side. Everything she knew was completely forgotten. The Rowdyruffs, Townsville, the Professor, herself, it all instantly disappeared from her point of view and mind. That also included the truck, and since it was already being lifted on one side it landed on the right wheels first. It's center of gravity off, the cement truck fell on its right side, cracking the road open with a ear shattering explosion, and spilling wet cement over what was left of the road.

Butch started laughing loudly at the sight of the truck being too heavy for Blossom. He failed to see, however, Blossom turning around and clutching her gut. Brick sighed unhappily, his face downcast. Boomer looked disappointed, shaking his head. As the Rowdyruff's thought about what happened, Blossom could only think of what was happening now.

Flying around to the other side of the truck, Blossom continued to almost squeeze her sides. The pain was unbearable; tears were simply pouring out of her eyes. As had as she tried not to cry, she couldn't help it. It felt like that horrible javelin weapon was slicing through her stomach and out her back all over again. Suddenly, she realized something else – she couldn't breath. The pain was so much, she couldn't bring herself to pull more air into her lungs! Fear quickly replaced her pain, realizing her body wasn't reacting to the simplest commands sent by her brain for her body to inhale.

By now Boomer was suspicious of where Blossom went, and he peeked around the truck to see what she was doing. He was surprised to see her lying on the ground curled up in the fetal position. And it looked like she was crying really hard from his viewpoint.

"Say guys, I think something's wrong with Bloss over there." Boomer eventualy said.

"Huh?" Brick quickly pushed his way past Butch and around the truck to see Blossom. He was shocked to see her withering there, not even having the power to even gasp for air. Blossom looked up with eyes full of tears and a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth. He could see her arching her back, struggling to pull air into her lungs that were screaming for oxygen.

"Blossom, no!" Brick said as he spread her out on the street. Blossom looked up at Brick with pleading eyes until they rolled back into her head. "She passed out, she can't breath! I have to give her CPR!"

"Well don't push on her stomach!" Boomer warned, Butch looking over his shoulder. "I think she might have hurt something!"

"Go to the hospital now, tell them we're coming ASAP!" Brick shouted to his brothers. Boomer instantly shot off. Butch lingered for a second, then shot off as well. Brick turned to Blossom who was now limp from lack of oxygen and turning blue in the face.

"I'm not going to let you die now Blossom!" Brick pleaded between tries to get her lungs working again. "Not after all you were though!"

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes a few hours later, Blossom looked around to see where she was. She wasn't surprised to find out that she was right back in the hospital. She was relieved that she was there, instead of being in a morgue. Of course, the first thing she did was take a few deep breaths. She could still feel the horrible sensation of not being able to breathe. Then she saw she was still in her cloths and an IV attached in her arm.

Just as she was calming down her doctor walked into her room. He looked up in surprise to see Blossom awake, but then became rather relieved about it. Blossom smiled reassuring to him. Yet in a few moments the doctor's smile reversed itself into a frown.

"Now Blossom, what did I tell you about strenuous activities?" He asked her as he approached the bed.

Blossom's face was downcast. "I know. I got caught up in the moment. Guess I learned the hard way, huh?"

"I guess you could say that." Chuckled the doctor. Someone walking in the door caused them to look and find the Professor making his way in.

"Blossom I got here as soon as I could. Are you okay?" He asked, dropping down on the bed next to her.

"I'm fine now." She said. "But what happened? All of a sudden I just couldn't breathe, no matter how hard I tried."

"Well Blossom," explained the doctor, "when you tried to lift that cement truck, you put a lot of pressure on your muscles and abdomen. Part of the wound in your stomach torn open again, although not as much as we thought it was. The pain must have sent your body into shock and it wasn't able to follow commands by your brain. The bleeding has stopped, so it should be okay now."

Blossom sighed. "You'd think that after for years I would be completely healed."

"Blossom, medically speaking it was a miracle that you survived in the first place!" Pointed out the doctor. "You should have died from blood loss before you received any medical attention at all. You should be thankful that you ended up with only a four year coma."

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Blossom said after a moment of silence. "I'm just surprised that it hurt more this time then the actual injury itself."

"Yes I have yet to figure that one out to be honest with you." Mumbled the doctor, looking at his clipboard he was carrying with him about Blossom's conditions. " well, there's nothing we can do about that. You can go home now if you wish, but ONLY if you don't do anything like that again!"

Blossom quickly nodded in agreement as she hopped out of bed and took hold of the Professor's hand. "Don't worry, I never want to go thought anything like that again."

"Excellent!" The doctor said as the two walked out. Yet even after they left, he continued looking over his clipboard and mumbling over how some of it didn't add up.

"Blossom," began the Professor as they slowly made their way out to the car, Blossom holding one hand, cane in the other, "I know what happened back there. The boys explained everything that happened already."

Scrunching her face up in disgust, Blossom asked, "So I guess you know how big of a jerk Butch was! I told you those Rowdyruffs were no good!"

"Ah, but that's what you do know." Said the Professor knowingly. "What you don't know is that Brick saved your life back there."

Blossom floated there in the air in silence for a minute as the Professor got into the car. Eventually she sat down in the passenger seat, put on her seatbelt, and remained quiet for a few moments. "He did?" She finally asked.

"That's right. He gave you CPR, carried to the hospital, even stayed there until I arrived."

"Oh " Suddenly, Blossom felt really bad. Here she was, hating the Rowdyruffs with all her life, when one of them saved hers. For the first time, she was feeling sorry for them. "But, if Brick waited for you to come, where is he?"

"He left as soon as I got there."

"What? Why didn't he wait and get a ride home?"

"Well, that's another question you can ask him when you actually get to know him better, like you should have done in the first place."

Blossom sat there in some more silence. "I guess I forgot to not judge books by their cover, huh?"

"That, and you went with what was wrong, but you didn't think it was."

"What?"

"You'll learn someday sweaty." Said the Professor as he brushed the hair back from her face. "You should be getting some rest, you look tired."

After thinking about this, Blossom let out a yawn. "I guess so I don't even know why."

"Well think about all you did today." Explained the Professor. "Your body's not used to such strenuous activities, not just yet at least."

"But I felt great when it was all happening!" Blossom proclaimed. "It was like something is holding me back here and there."

"That's because you have that super hero body." The Professor clarified. "Most of your body is strong and healthy, but your center is not. You have to rest to make sure you can get better. Training will also help ensure a healthy recovery faster."

Leaning over closer to Blossom he added, "And fixing up family disputes should also be needed."

Blossom sighed unhappily, but couldn't help but smirk at the goofy smile the Professor was giving her. "Okay Professor. I try harder. But I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"I guess it's a start." Shrugged the Professor. "The boys are at their school and I'd like you to talk to them when they get back, but you need to get your rest."

"My stomach does still hurt a little." Blossom meekly admitted.

"All the more reason for you to get some rest." The Professor stated as they pulled into their driveway. "You can watch some television or go on the computer or something while I set up a new IV for you."

Blossom grumbled to herself, but remembered her doctor's words. Her life was in pretty bad shape. But it could be much worse. In fact, it could be much, much more worse.

* * *

That afternoon, a certain individual was gleefully making her way home from school. Anxious to get home as soon as possible, she ordered her limousine drive to speed up and get to her house faster. The man complied, but not without grumbling to himself about how underpaid he sometimes felt. Soon, the limo was pulling up into the Morebucks' mansion driveway.

"Nobody bother me!" Princess shrieked to the servants walking around. "I have some more big important things to work with, and I don't want to be disturbed!"

Everyone obeyed her wishes, and left the spoiled brat to be alone in her gigantic room. It was full of everything she had always wanted. Toys, dolls, games, riches galore, all had been asked for and all have been given. In fact, Princess Morebucks had everything she had always wanted. Everything, that is, except for on thing.

"I want to be a Powerpuff Girl!" Princess protested, stomping though her room proving that although she was older, she still was completely immature. "They always said no. They always refused my requests. They never let me, ME be a Powerpuff Girl!"

Opening and walking into a closet larger then your average American house, Princess changed from her October 29th school day cloths and into her October 29th after school before dinner cloths, complaining the whole way. "I mean, why shouldn't I be a Powerpuff? I have beauty, style, and the largest checkbook of any girl in the whole stinking city! It's just the way things are supposed to be!"

After making sure nobody was mistakenly in the room against her strict orders, Princess proceeded to enter a hidden and well-secured vault entrance. Inside were more wardrobes, of course. But they were not your every day rich girl cloths. These cloths were specially built for ominous and maleficent means. And they also were not Halloween costumes.

"They'll all see." She said, giggling to herself with glee as she looked at the newest and deadliest suit before her. "As I continue my plans, I'll make sure that nobody can doubt my powers!"

* * *

It was evening in Townsville, as well as the nearby home of the Utonium family. And also like Townsville, the household was asleep in their own dreamy wonderland. Like the night before, as well as all previous nights, rest came to the whole city at once. Everything shut down, as the chaos of the day became the peace of the night.

Blossom had fallen asleep not to long after she had gotten home. So Professor carried her upstairs changed her into her nighty, slowly emptied a new IV into her, and placed her to bed. He didn't want to wake her when the Rowdyruffs came home, so he made plans to do a family outing that would include all four kids and himself tomorrow.

As the hours of the night ticked on, one individual awoke from her long slumber. Blossom sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked at the clock. It was about eleven at night. The Professor was probably in bed already. He was more of a morning person. Licking her lips, Blossom realized her mouth was very dry. Slipping out of the bed, she silently hovered out of her room and into the hall.

The hall was pitch black, the only light was a pale glimpse of the moon breaking though a window on one side of the hall. It was still hampered by the rocking of the trees in front of the window, making visibility increase and decrease. Blossom looked up and down the walls, faint shadows dancing on them in some kind of an evil ritual. Blossom shook her head in an attempt to erase any silly fears in her head. Yet even though it was her own home, it seemed unknown to her. Darkness limited ones view of what they normally saw, thus now obscuring your very own sense of perception, and sometimes sanity.

Suddenly, when she turned around and faced the stairs, something jumped out at her. At least that's what it felt like. She knew nothing was there, she really did. Yet every creak of the house felt like someone stepping up behind her. Every moonbeam that flashed into her eyes looked like someone outside shining a flashlight into her eyes. Every tiny gust of wind sounded like someone whispering her voice in a raspy tone over, and over, and over again.

Blossom closed her eyes and breathed deeply. There was nobody there, there was nobody whispering her name to her out loud. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't be convinced that a voice wasn't coming after her, poking at the back of her neck sending goosebumps up and down her spine and making her hair stand on end. She turned towards the kitchen, chanting to herself that there was nobody behind her. There was nobody staring at her back and just following her without her knowing.

"Blossom ."

Blossom threw her hands over her mouth and let out a muffled scream. There was no denying it, someone whispered her name. Eyes almost bulging out of her skull and sweat pouring down her face, Blossom tried to see what was behind her. But her trembling body wouldn't allow her to move a single inch. She could feel it, the presents of someone else right behind her. Who was it? What did it want? Was it real? Why was it after her, making her imagine all the horrifying things it could do to her?

"Blossom?"

Letting out a loud gasp, Blossom turned around as fast as she could. Her fears became reality when she saw a dark figure right before her. Obscured in the light behind it, the figure cocked its large and round head like a curious little puppy. It said nothing, but stared at her for what felt like the longest time. Before Blossom could react, it's hand shot out and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Blossom!" Said the voice that was the killer's.

Blossom gasped again in response. "Brick!" She gawked in amazement, which quickly turned into embarrassment. It wasn't a killer or anything like that at all. It was just the Rowdyruff Boy's leader whom was obscured by the computer light on behind him.

"Blossom, are you all right? You look terrified!" Brick asked, but not loud enough to disturb everyone else sleeping upstairs.

After taking a few deep breaths, the Powerpuff burning with red embarrassment was eventually able to speak. "I I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone up this late and and I guess you just scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brick said, backing away a bit. Blossom could see him more clearly now. He was wearing a white T-shirt and red boxer shorts. His hat was also off, so that probably contributed to her not recognizing him.

"No, it's not you fault." Blossom said, pleading with him to not shy away as he always did. "I'm just really jumpy tonight. It's okay."

Brick calmed down, face still downcast. He would peek up at Blossom every once in a while, but would immediately downcast his face once more. Realizing that she could probably sense this, Brick sat back down in the chair by the computer. Realizing an awkward moment of silence was approaching; Blossom felt that a conversation had to be stated.

"So I heard you saved my life today." She timidly asked.

"Oh yeah." Brick nodded, taking it as an acknowledgment of something he had just put aside. "Yeah I'm sure you would have done the same thing, if it had been me or one of your other brothers."

Now it was Blossom's turn to shy away, her bare foot scratching on the floor. "I I guess I owe you an apology then. I didn't trust you or your brothers at all after what you did the first time. I guess I couldn't see past that at all."

"Yeah, Dad told me you were feeling that way." Agreed Brick, not noticing Blossom feel uneasy about him calling the Professor Dad'. "And did he tell you that we're different Rowdyruffs this time?"

"Something about that, yeah."

"Well, it seems that we're kinda the same three, but not." Brick exclaimed. "We may look the same and almost acted the same when we were first reanimated. But Dad got us to calm down after a while. He realized that we were just brats with super powers, and used that knowledge to his advantage. I bet you never saw our Dad as the disciplinary type, did you?"

"Kind of " She replied.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, it seems that although personalities and the state of ones mind aren't effected by creation from chemical-X, our genetics and heritage are. That's why we're your older brothers and such."

"I still prefer YOUNGER brothers." Blossom puffed. "I was made first after all."

"Yeah yeah, I fear we're never going to hear the end of that one." Chucked Brick.

They stood there for a moment, looking at each other. After a while, Blossom finally saw a smile break out of Brick's face.

"Could I ask you something?" Blossom eventually asked. "If it's too personal, you don't have to answer."

"No, that's fine. Ask away."

"Why do you seem so so " Blossom tried to think up the right words. "I don't know, so embarrassed about me? I mean, is it because of what you did way back when we first met?"

"No, it's not that." Brick quickly pointed out. "Like I said, we don't even remember any of it at all, so it's like it wasn't even us. I think that's another reason that held Dad back from trying to make you three Powerpuffs again. He wasn't sure if he would end up with new girls, which would cause much confusion from the old ones. Of course, he also feared that the original Buttercup and Bubbles would come back, but might have messed up minds. He didn't want to take even the slightest risk that they might come back as some psycho killers or something You know, that might make an interesting story "

"Unless they were already psycho killers for some reason." Muttered Blossom underneath her breath.

"Actually if you want to be honest, there is a real reason I seem so shy around you." Brick slowly started to confess, slightly spinning the chair back and forth gently. "It's just that at least twice a week for four years we went to the hospital with Dad. And every time we would go and visit out little sister. As you would sit there, staring at the little girl in the bed for an hour or more, you would wonder about some things. What is she like? What will she remember? What is her favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite kind of music? What will happen when she comes out of her coma and sees her three brothers?"

Bricked looked in Blossom's eyes. "It's just strange to see a member of the family whom you're seeing for the first time awake in four years. All my life I've only seen you in the hospital, silent and asleep. I guess it's just weird to see you up and about finally."

Embarrassed once again, Blossom cast down her own face. "I guess I owe you even more apologies then I thought. All I could think of was the evil Rowdyruffs made to destroy me. I never realized most of you actually loved me as a family."

"Apology accepted." Brick happily said, feeling more comfortable around Blossom. Suddenly, something occurred to him. "Wait, what do you mean most of us?"

Blossom made an angry face. "I thought it was obvious Butch hates me. I don't know why though."

"Oh that " Brick uneasily stuttered. "I think he just has a lot to get used to with you around. I guess he just has to get used to you."

"I guess " Blossom sadly mumbled, realizing she still had two brothers to make amends with.

"Anyway, you should be getting to bed!" Brick exclaimed, sliding out of the chair and landing next to Blossom. He was a head taller then her, even though Blossom had grown a bit herself. Brick put an arm on her shoulder. "You need to heal yourself so you can help us on crime fighting like we did today."

"Speaking of which, did you find anything else out about the Gangreen Gang thing?" Asked Blossom, curious about something as important as that.

"Not really." Grumbled Brick, frustrated of a case as gruesome as this. "Everybody has their suspicious of course, but –"

"Butch thinks the killer's back, doesn't he?" Blossom suddenly blurted out.

Brick did a double take, not thinking Blossom would catch on so fast. "Uhm . Yes, yes I guess he TECHNICALY does . But you shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that. Nobody's seen that killer for four years at all."

"That's good." Blossom muttered, still unsure how to tell everyone the killer is really truly dead, seeing as how it was her sisters.

"Now, off to bed with you." Brick said. Then he put his arm around her and gave her a quick little hug. Then he turned his back and went to working the computer some more.

Blossom stood there in surprise. Then she slowly turned around and started making her way up the stairs again to get more rest. Her heart sank as she did, however. All last night she was lying in bed thinking about how much she now hated her new life, and especially the Rowdyruffs. She hated them, they loved her. She wanted them dead, they saved her life.

Of course, that was only counting Brick. Boomer just seemed to be there, unsure of what to think. Butch on the other hand was arrogant and rude: arrogant for thinking the killer was still after four years, and rude for being, well, rude to her. Oh well. Time would heal those wounds, as they would her physical wounds. Physical wounds 

Blossom floated back into her room. But instead of hopping right into bed and trying to sleep another great deal of hours, she sat down at the bench and turned on the lights around her vanity mirror. The bulbs around the actual mirror glowed in the darkness, lighting up no more then Blossom herself, the rest of the room obscured in the darkness.

And so Blossom stared at her reflection for a while, like she used to do so long ago. But she wasn't admiring her beauty, she was seeing what was left. Since she liked to gaze at her face in the past, she could remember ever little detail. Not that she was extremely vain or anything, just something she did more then others.

The first things she remembered were her eyes. Once upon a time they were bright and full of kindness, a shimmering and sparkling display. Now the pinkness looked rather dull, and almost looked bloodshot. Her bright rosy cheeks were now a little pale, as well as the rest of her face. Sighing at inspecting herself closely for the first time since the incident, she realized that there were more then internal and mental wounds to heal. And then Blossom came to greatest "nail in the coffin" for her once beauty as she rubbed her hand across her left cheek, feeling the deep groove in the flesh. It was that scar.

Blossom could see it clearly in her memory. Buttercup and she were the only ones left, and were having a showdown. She was horribly injured, but yet she kept defending herself against her psychotic sister. But then Buttercup surprised her with the ax, an ax that was specially made to cut through Powerpuff tough skin. The blade had slashed her face causing the damage that was still there.

From what she had heard from the doctor was that when she was found after defeating Buttercup she was practically dead already. They quickly went about with blood transfusions and trying to find medical tools that were strong enough to work on her Powerpuff body. In all the rush to fix the hole though her, everyone completely forgot about the deep wound on the face. By the time they had secured her midsection up enough to stop worrying, it was already too late to fix her face properly. It was even too late to have some simple stitches in. Now she was stuck with a massively long, deep, and ugly scar on the side of her face.

Moving on past the most depressing part, Blossom came to something that actually brought a small smile across her face – her hair. Long, reddish orange and beautiful, it still hung long down her back as it always did. She was relieved that they kept her in check with keeping her healthy and sanitized all these years the thought as she brushed the strands with her hand. She still put the hair bow in, despite her physical age. She would try new styles soon though. Why not? She had the hair for it.

Her thoughts were lost when the mirror disappeared. Before she could think of where it went to, the back of her head hit something. Before she could think of what it was, she rolled out of the way to avoid the blade that busted the stool she was just sitting on.

Blossom whizzed around. Her chair had been pulled back as she – the lights went out, she heard wood being destroyed. A spray of glass hit her. She heard a swish, felt a breeze, the front of her dress tore. She could feel something cold across her belly. The organs in her body felt as if they had tried to jump out of her back to avoid whatever nearly went across her stomach.

She gasped as a black shadow leaped up into the air and fly at her. The sound of a blade cutting the air stung Blossom's ears as she felt it rush past her. Just the feeling of the air blown by the weapon hurt. Cold fear rushed through her body like a sickness as another swiping of the weapon was made.

Blossom twisted and wove across the floor. Another slice came to slice her stomach. Another came to sever her leg. Another came to open her chest. Another came to spill her – the attack kept coming and coming like an uncontrollable dream! And it wouldn't stop until she was dead! Unless Blossom started her offence herself that is.

After another attack was made, Blossom quickly made one herself. Jumping into the air, Blossom did a roundhouse kick to take a hit against the killer's head. But the killer anticipated this, and easily dodged out of the way. It quickly counteracted and swung the weapon it was holding at Blossom's extended leg.

Blossom screamed, grabbing her leg in horror. Unable to stand anymore, she fell onto her back withering in pain. She could feel the pain in her leg, even though the killer missed. Her mind was playing mad tricks on her in such great shock. And now her mind was trying to think of a next move as the shadowed, yet slightly short, killer raised the weapon for a murder.

Simultaneously, both Blossom and her unwelcomed visitor heard the sound of somebody approaching the room fast. Realizing someone was coming, the killer quickly jumped over Blossom and to the other side of the room. Just as Blossom's bedroom door swung open the killer was jumping out of the window, out of everybody's view. But just as the would-have-been killer exited, Blossom caught a quick glimpse of two things. One was the weapon she was attacked with, which she instantly recognized as a very familiar and very threatening to Powerpuff Girls ax. The other was a certain color from the killer slightly lighten up by the open door – orange.

"Blossom, you all right?" Brick shouted as he flew into the room after hearing Blossom scream. Hobbling up behind him was the Professor.

"What happened in her Blossom?" Asked the extremely concerned Professor.

Blossom took a few quick and short breaths before shouting out, "Oh Professor Brick I was just sitting there when someone tried to kill me he had some kind of a weapon it was scary I thought I was going to die!"

The Professor walked over and pulled Blossom into his arms. "There, there sweetie, it's okay now. There's nobody here. Everything's okay."

At first Blossom wanted to bury her head in the Professor's shoulder and cry like a frightened child. But she took control of her emotions and calmed down enough to speak clearly. "No it isn't! Somebody was just trying to kill me!"

"What?" Gasped Brick. "Where is this guy?"

"He jumped out of the window." Blossom said. "But look out! I think the person has the ax, THE ax! The ax that's powerful enough to harm our super strong bodies!"

Brick was hardly listening to Blossom as he jumped out the open window and into the night. She could hear him zipping around outside looking for anything. The Professor was listening to her on the other hand in concern.

"Ssshhh don't worry Blossom." Comforted the Professor. "I'm sure it was just a bad dream. It's all over now."

What? "No Professor, it was NOT a dream!" Blossom quickly said, completely in control of herself again. "This was real, I know for sure! How else would you explain the broken table and my torn dress? It was some new killer with that ax."

The Professor was about to speak when Butch slowly floated into the room rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What's going on in here? I thought I heard a scream."

"That was me." Blossom defensively said. "Someone burst into my room and tried to kill me with the ax strong enough to kill me."

Butch raised his eyebrow slightly. "Oh really ?" He slyly said.

Before Blossom could react, Brick flew back into the room. "I couldn't find anything. Where's a flashlight, Dad?"

"I have a heavy duty one down in my lab." He said, placing Blossom down on the ground. "Come on, let's go get it."

Brick instantly flew out of the room, the Professor following behind. Not really wanting to be left alone, Blossom started to pursue him. But just as she was exiting the door a hand reached over, grabbed her nighty, and pulled her aside.

"You might be able to fool everyone else." Brick threatened under his breath. "But you never going to fool me!"

"Wha what are you talking about?" Blossom asked, nervous about this sudden violent behavior against her.

"Cut the crap girl! I know YOU were the one to kill all those people back then." Butch grumbled. "And I'm not going to rest until I bring your rotting corpse to justice!"

After giving Blossom a fierce shake and an evil glare, Butch released the surprised Puff and left the room angrily. Blossom stood there against the wall she was shoved against in shock. So much happened so fast in so little time, it wasn't even all dawning on her.

Things were only getting worse, and chances are that they wouldn't be becoming any better at this rate..

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter Three

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul IIwritten by 

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul II  
written by "Lord" Andy  
Part Three

Multi colored leaves spun through the air in the wind. Each one appeared to have a life of its own, as they magically seemed to fly in whatever random direction was chosen. Trees that were covered with beautiful hues of red, orange, and yellow only a few weeks ago were now holding on to a few lingering leaves. Instead, all of their leaves were covering the ground in areas ranging from thick to thin. It all mattered on who raked the most.

Meanwhile, a different kind of raking was going on. But instead of a yard, it was Townsville's First National Bank. The tool was not a rake but police officers. And there were no leaves. In their place was unspeakable horror.

"Two hits in two days." Mumbled an officer. "Each time done is such unspeakable ways."

"Ay " Muttered the police chief. "If we don't figure this out soon, all of Townsville will be up in an uproar trying to figure it out for us. And that's something we don't be needing at a time like this."

The bank in the middle of the heart of the city was now completely surrounded by yellow police tape. By this time of the day, bank employees would be getting ready to open the bank to the public as they ran about the white carpeted floor. But instead Townsville police and a few detectives were doing their line of work on a soggy red carpet.

Tellers that morning found that the bank had been broken into. The safe was open and bills were scattered all over the floor. And so were the bank robbers. Convinced it was the same perpetrator as last time, the Rowdyruffs were called over to inspect.

Brick and Butch were a little tired looking. Brick was up late on the computer or something, and Butch said he had a hard time getting back to sleep after Blossom woke all of them up last night. Blossom felt embarrassed about that, but still wouldn't be convinced that it was just a dream. Even though the Professor told that maybe she dreamed it all, saying that maybe she was sleepwalking, broke the dress, and cut her dress on the broken glass, Blossom couldn't shake the feeling that someone was after her. And she knew that the ax she had seen was the one and only Powerpuff ax. Although it had your average curved wooden handle, the actual blade of the ax was a bright glimmering metallic blue. Whether or not it was the real ax that had the power to harm her, she didn't want to take the chance.

"So does any of this look familiar Blossom?"

Her thoughts interrupted, Blossom turned to Butch who was glaring at her. All four of them were at the bank, checking out what had happened the first time. Where as Brick and Boomer were talking to the bank workers whom had come in to find all of this, Butch continued to stare at Blossom angrily.

"Well Blossom, what's it like seeing the aftermath of your work?" Butch asked, hovering around Blossom like a buzzard waiting for the death of its prey.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blossom replied, turning her back to the green Ruff.

"Oh, but I do!" Butch declared, approaching the frustrated pink Puff. "I think it's all clear to me what you're trying to do here. There's only two possibilities."

Blossom rolled her eyes and tried to get away from the persistent pest. But before she could get very far, Butch had flown right in front of her again.

"My first guess starts off rationally." He said. "Some bank robbers came into the largest bank in Townsville. They tried to steal the money, when someone came in to stop them. That someone, being you."

"ME!?" Gasped Blossom, worried about others over hearing more then the actual accusation.

"That's right Blossom, you." Butch said in a quiet and haunting voice that got louder as he went on. "We both know that we don't like each other. You're not part of our team anymore. What one usually dose in that situation is to prove that they are capable of being part of that team."

Butch started flying so close to Blossom's face that she had to back up. "But you just couldn't stop there, could you Blossom? You had to rip them apart, mutilate them until there was hardly anything left of them anymore. You thought this would impress us Blossom? Did you actually think we would like you better after murdering several criminals like this?"

"Sssh!!" Blossom shushed, noticing everyone starting to look in their general direction. "Don't tell this to everybody! I don't want them all to hate me, especially with bad rumors like that!"

"What rumors?" Shouted out Butch, causing all heads to turn. "Do you realize that many people think the same thing? I'm not the only one who thinks you're doing this to be noticed."

"I still would never go as far as to kill all these robbers or the Gangreen gang!" Blossom defensively pointed out, poking Butch in the chest. "Besides, in case you've forgotten I was with the Professor for the rest of the night."

It was true. Blossom was so nervous about what had happened, that she couldn't even get back to sleep. Eventually she had gone to the Professor's bed and timidly asked if she could sleep in his bed tonight. She really didn't feel like admitting this. She was trying her hardest to act her age, but it was hard seeing how she was missing some very important years of her life.

"Bah, the Professor's a heavy sleeper." Butch said. "You could have done it before your so called attack anyway."

"Well think what you want, I did not kill any of these people to gain your trust!" Blossom blurted out, but not so much that everyone would hear.

"Well then, that brings me to my second suspicion." Butch said in a suave voice.

" and that would be?" Blossom eventually asked after a long pause.

"That you were the killer four years ago, and now you're back!!"

"What! No!" Blossom shouted. "Don't accuse me of that, especially here and now with all these people around!"

"Come on Blossom!" Butch yelled, people starting to gather around to see what was happening. "Who in their right mind would murder these robbers and then come back to spook you, huh? Why have two sets of horrifying mutilations and then try to get the last Powerpuff Girl? That makes no sense!"

"Please, be quiet Butch!" Blossom pleaded, trying to get him from making everyone think she did it. "People are listening!"

"Well let them hear the truth then!" Announced Butch with his arms spread wide. "Let everyone know that the killer is none other then the one and only –"

"STOP LYING!" Blossom screamed, and jumped onto Butch, wrapping both of her hands around his mouth.

This surprised Butch at first, but then reached forward and grabbed hold of Blossom's shoulders. Giving a mighty heave, Butch through the girl over his back and across the room. Blossom started flying before she could hit the wall, and turned around straight at Butch. She tackled him before he could speak again, both of them rolled around on the floor.

"Oh geeze, not again!" Boomer moaned.

"What the – stop it you two!" Demanded Brick, finally turning away from talking with the police chief to see what was going on.

But his two siblings were too busy fighting each other to listen. Blossom let out a yell as Butch pulled on her hair. She got him to let go by kicking him right in the face. Butch also stumbled back enough to let Blossom get another kick in that sent him sailing out the door. But before Blossom could see what happened to him, he came dashing back in. Tackling her, Butch slammed Blossom through a desk and into the wall. Both of them started rolling around again, punching and kicking each other again.

People standing around them backed off and Boomer and Brick came to split the two up. Brick tried to pull Butch off, but got someone's fist in his eye instead. He recoiled and ended up crashing into Boomer, and both of them crash landed on another desk totaling that one as well. As Brick rubbed his soar eye, Boomer jumped up and tried to pull the two apart again. Putting his arms between the two of them, he gave a hard shove and got both of them separated.

But no sooner had he gotten them a few feet away from each other, they came right back at each other again. Unfortunately, Boomer was in the middle of them this time. He cringed at Blossom tried kicking Butch who was directly behind his brother. Butch threw a punch over Boomer's shoulder in order to hit Blossom, but she spun around Boomer and tried to bring her own fist down on Butch. So Butch jumped over Boomer and landed on the ground, jabbing his leg out to kick Blossom from between Boomer's legs. Blossom jumped into the air to avoid this and using Boomer's shirt for balance spun over his head and tried to kick Butch again. Butch slid under his brother then shot a fist down and around Boomer's face. But Blossom was already jumping out of the way, and Butch quickly flew around Boomer after her. Speeding with all his might, Butch tackled Blossom once again, and the two of them flew out the front door.

Boomer stood there petrified, the back of his shirt halfway over his head. Brick approached him, and asked his panting brother where their battling.

"I say we let them finish this one out themselves." Boomer eventually said.

Outside the bank, Blossom and Butch continued fighting, not really clear on what they were fighting about anymore. All they knew that they had to stop the other one for some very important reason.

Butch started off by sending a barrage of eye laser beams off at Blossom. Although she could easily avoid one singular beam, it was a different story for so many. Every direction Blossom flew, she found herself staring at another approaching beam. After pulling a twisted one eighty, Blossom found herself getting a beam in the face. Spinning uncontrollable, Blossom started falling towards the ground bellow, Butch flying up to hit when he got close enough.

Determined to not let him get the upped hand, Blossom sped up her decent. She zipped past a surprised Butch and ran right into a street light. But this was planned, and Blossom used her momentum to spring herself off the metal pole and brought her extended feet right into Butch's stomach. As he grunted in surprise Blossom backhanded him in the face, causing him to spin around a few times. Butch landed into the side of a nearby building, people inside wondering what was going on.

Turning around to face Blossom, Butch growled deeply then reached over. Grabbing on to a nearby flagpole, he pulled it out of the building and started thrusting it at Blossom. Gracefully dodging the fencing Ruff, Blossom started flying backwards, Butch swinging the pole at her. Blossom started gaining altitude so that she was skittering across a rooftop of another tall building next to the bank. As Butch took another swing he smacked the rim of the top of the building, knocking a few chunks off and breaking the flagpole in half. The end he wasn't holding on to spun wildly in the air until it was caught by Blossom. Doing a quick spin, Blossom's end of the pole whacked Butch right across the head.

Now it was Butch's turn to fall helplessly to the ground. But unlike Blossom, he was unable to gain control of his fall quick enough. He landed on top of the roof of the bank, cracking the concrete top under his back. He groaned loudly for a second as Blossom started to fly down to his level. Enraged, Butch rolled a few times at the very last second till he was out of Blossom's way. She landed right where he was lying when he jumped up and delivered a massive uppercut to her chin.

Blossom flew through the air up unto she landed into a tall skyscraper a few blocks away. She smashed into an observatory deck, laying waste to all the tables she rolled into. After the dust had settled and all the civilians had fled, Blossom just lay there on her back under a few tables coughing for a few minutes. Apparently Butch didn't see where she landed, so she would have a few moments of peace to catch up on her breathing. She felt a constant throbbing in her gut that reminded her that she shouldn't be doing this. Just as she was slowly pushing a chair off of her forehead, it was all brutally thrown off. As she looked at the figured shadowed in the sunlight, Blossom got ready to tell Butch that she shouldn't be fighting like this in her condition. But before she could, another figure landed next to Butch.

Blossom slowly got up in confusion. Both round headed figures had something pointy on the top of their heads, so she knew one was Butch with his cowlick. Before she could think about it any further, one of the individuals decapitated the other.

Gasping, Blossom flew up so that she wasn't looking directly into the sun. And as soon as she did, she saw that she was hallucinating. There was nobody decapitating another person. The bright sun in her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. What she saw instead was an orange individual whom had only punched Butch in the head.

Before Blossom could sit up or anything, she saw a short face take place. She saw Butch getting punched repeatedly in the stomach and once again in the head. Then a weapon was pulled out of nowhere and sliced Butch on the head. Blossom could see bits and pieces of –

She rubber her eyes in disbelief. It couldn't be true, there was no killer. But when she opened her eyes again, there was the orange colored person, staring at her now. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She was only hallucinating again. But when she opened her eyes, there was the same person, only closer this time. It made no movements, just glared at her. It was unmoving, unchanging, and completely threatening.

Blossom blinked. When her eyes opened again, the killer was one leap closer to her. Her eyes going wide, Blossom blinked again with the killer closer again. She strained to keep her eyes open. They started to burn as she eyed the orange, malicious killer. It just sat there, not doing anything. Who was it? What did it want? What was happening? Blossom's eyes felt like they were going to explode, and she ended up involuntarily blinked once more. When her eyes were open again, she was face to face with a face she didn't expect to be facing.

"So, how was that Blossom?"

"Princess Morebucks!?!" Blossom shouted in shock, not believing the spoiled brat she hated and disliked was was was doing something!

"That's right, it's me!" She proudly snorted, prancing around in her orange suit she was wearing, including a large round helmet with a point on the top. "I told you I could be a Powerpuff Girl. Even more then that, I'm the best crime fighter to ever exist in this whole stinking city! Could you possibly think of anyone else who could do all I've done?"

" what?" Blossom stuttered, not sure of what to make of that comment.

"You have twenty four hours to decided." Princess demanded. "If I don't get to be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any Powerpuff Girls!"

"What? Are you threatening to kill me if I don't let you join me?" Gasped Blossom.

But Princess didn't reply. She only smiled evil at Blossom, then flew off in a blazing flash.

"That little uhg!"

Blossom turned around to still see Butch alive. Princess had only chopped off a tuff of hair off the top of his hair. This still made him fuming mad. He held some of his black hair in his hands, a small bald spot on his head. Then he turned his furious gaze to Blossom.

"What was that about?" He snarled. "Now you have your old enemies helping you out to kill everyone in the world?"

"No! That's not what was going on!" Blossom yelled, fearing the situation just became worse.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Butch said, then charged at Blossom, ready to pound her lights out. And he might have, if his brothers hadn't charged up and grabbed a hold of his arms.

"Dude, calm down!" Brick shouted to his struggling brother. "There's no need to fight like this!"

Butch struggled under their grip for a moment until he broke free, backing up away from everyone. He glared at his brothers, but particularly Blossom.

"This isn't over yet girl!" He threatened. Giving one last dirty look, Butch jumped off the building and flew off. Before he was out of distance, he shouted out, "And I'm not going to give up, no matter WHAT the cost is!"

Everyone sat on the wrecked deck for a while. Nobody could think of anything to say. It was a rather awkward moment. Eventually, Boomer turned to the group.

"I guess I'm going to head back to the bank now, okay?" He asked. Brick nodded in response, and Boomer left as well. Then Brick turned to Blossom.

"You all right Blossom?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. "I just want to be left alone for a minute."

Brick looked at her for a moment, then left as well. Once she was all alone, she floated over to the railing and peered over the side. She looked down at the center, cars zipping by like the blood running through a body.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked out loud to nobody in particular, wondering what Princess was doing in an already mixed up equation.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with minimal interruptions, at least without little run-ins like this morning. Butch pretty much avoided everyone, lurking in the corners as of he was hiding some deadly secret. Boomer and Brick went about their daily business, mostly checking out the would be banks robbers (in more ways then one). There were no clues that would give the individual away, and there were no logical suspects either. At first they hoped that the video surveillance system would have picked up what happened, but the bank robbers had taken out all the cameras, obscuring the violence that took place. The only reason they knew that it was the same powerful person or persons, was that the victims left behind where in the same state as the Gangreen Gang.

Blossom had a much quieter day. She took many hours to fly around the city of Townsville to see what had changed and what had improved. The area had grown in four years, and many buildings had been destroyed, but many more were built or rebuilt. This gave her time to try and think up a connection between all of this. Butch, and quiet possibly many others, still thinks that she was the killer all those years ago. Someone killed the Gangreen Gang and some bank robbers. Someone tried to kill her last night. Princess said something about proving she was tough. Where was the connection?

Before she could find that link between everything, she realized what time it was. She needed to have dinner or something; she hadn't had sustenance all day long. Seeing that the Professor was probably worried sick about wondering where she was, she decided she better head home. Leaving her pink trail of light behind her, she arrived home as quickly as she could.

She could tell by the smell that everyone was having dinner. When she looked into the kitchen, she saw that they were cleaning up after finishing dinner. When the Professor saw her float into the room, he sighed happily, then looked at her sternly.

"Blossom, where have you been all day?" He asked.

Blossom's face fell towards the floor. "I'm sorry Professor." She unhappily mumbled. "I needed some time to think about everything that happened by myself. As I was taking a look around Townsville I I guess I kind of lost track of time and everything."

The Professor nodded in response, placing some of the dishes in the dishwasher. "Well, before any of us do anything else, we're all going to sit down right at this table and talk as a family until we get everything cleared up. Is that understood?"

All four of the kids silently agreed, and took their places at the table. Blossom was directly across from the Professor, seated between Brick and Boomer. Butch was on the opposite side giving her death stares constantly. She mumbled to herself, looking down at the table. Several utensils were still left next to her on the table; the cleaning up interrupted by this family meeting.

"Now to start off, I think we've all been put in a very awkward situation here." The Professor started off with, everyone turning his or her heads towards his face. "We didn't ask for us to be a family like this. These things just happen, as odd as they are. We do want to be a caring and loving family, working to not only help Townsville but also ourselves especially, don't we?"

"Yes." Everyone quietly said.

"It's obvious why were have some tension. Blossom will be having a hard time forgetting about your past. You three's former selves nearly killed her back then."

Blossom hung her head in shame. It felt like the Professor was singling her out and putting some of the blame on her. She knew that wasn't true, but these feelings just come. She rubber her hand along the corner of the table, trying to listen to what the Professor was trying to say. But she was finding that she had a hard time paying attention. She was almost falling asleep a few times. Chuckling to herself, she remembered having a hard time listening to past lectures by the Professor. He just had a calm and soothing voice.

As hard as she tried to keep her attention on the Professor only, Blossom reached over and picked up a steak knife next to her. She looked at it with curiosity. She knew what it was, that was a no giver. But somewhat board with the Professor's ramblings, she tried contemplating its existence. It had a handle and a blade. She looked even deeper. It had a black wooden handle and a silver blade. She looked even deeper. It had a smooth black wooden handle and a sharp silver blade.

The Professor continued on about how he thought that there would be great trust or something, Blossom continuing to dig deeper into the meaning of the knife. It was used to cut steak. Steak was the meat of a cow. Many things had meat in them. Humans had meat in them. So technically this blade could cut human. It all seemed obvious to her, but someone it felt that she was looking at it in a different way.

Stranger thoughts started going through her mind. She could easily picture the knife cutting up some beef as she slowly, very slowly spun the knife's tip on the table. She could see it, she could hear it, and she could sense it. Then her mind made a transaction. The common action and visual of the cow meat being sliced up piece by piece slowly turned into a human being incisioned instead. It was basically the same stuff, except the cow was cooked before hand.

"Blossom, why am I not surprised that you're paying attention?"

She looked up in surprise. Everyone was staring at her. She blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I guess my mind kind of wandered." She answered.

"Well we're not going to worry about that many more, are we?" The Professor strictly asked.

Blossom shook her head. Her mind was in so deep a tangent that she surprised herself at what she was thinking. Of course, she realized that it could happen with anything. After all, stare at a napkin long enough and you start thinking of messy hands, then maybe construction works or farmers. And who knows what ones imagination could take you from there?

"And in conclusion!"

With a start Blossom's attention turned back to the Professor. Her mind was drifting again. She forced herself to pay attention. The stuff the Professor was saying was of the uttermost importance. She just had to listen to what he would say next. This was supposed to be a family meeting after all, and she was part of this family.

"In conclusion," continued the Professor, "I think it's pretty obvious on how to fix our problems here. After all, it's all because of one simple problem. Blossom?"

"I'm listening Professor." She said, glad she didn't stop listening right before the Professor addressed her personally.

"One can easily see that you're kind of out of place here." The Professor grimly explained. "After all, I've known my boys for more then twice as long as I ever got to know you. We're a completely different family now Blossom, one that I can plainly and, unfortunately, see that you are unable to fit into anymore."

"You you I what?" Blossom said in astonishment, her full attention getting a hold of the words that were being told to her. "What do you mean I'm out of place?"

"Don't worry Blossom, I've thought this all out." He said, trying to calm her down. "I've had plenty of time to grow and learn while you were out of it for four years. My boys have too, and this is just too much of a shock for us to get used to, especially at times like these."

"Wait a minute!" Blossom spoke up. "What is it you are trying to tell me?"

The Professor took a few deep breaths while looking sadly at the floor, tugging at his shirt collar nervously. "Well, to be honest with you, I thought about putting you up for adoption."

"What!?!" Cried Blossom, not believing her ears. "You're going to put me up for adoption!?"

"I thought about it, yes." Nodded the Professor. "There you could find a different family in time. I'm sure some point down the road you could find a loving and caring family who would have time for you and to get to know you better."

Blossom looked around the table in shock. Everything, her home and family, all of it suddenly seemed to be slipping away. She looked around at all the walls, walls that held her own memories and security. They all appeared to be foreign to her now, aggressively trying to get her out of its life. The Professor kept his stir look on his face, while she couldn't even see Bricks, for it was downcast upon the floor. Boomer was silently looking the other way. While Butch on the other hand had his arms crossed, nodding in sinister agreement.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Professor!" Sniffled Blossom, a tear rolling down her scared cheek. "How could you abandon me like this? How could you just ship me off to an orphanage like this?"

"I said I only THOUGHT about that Blossom. I never said that I would do something that mean." The Professor confessed, leaning back in his chair. "I thought to myself, how could I be so cruel to the orphanage? And what about the family that could adopt you someday? No Blossom, I don't want to put them through so much pain."

"What ?" Grieved Blossom, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"I mean look at you!" He declared, pointing to her body. "Your stomach needs months or years or healing and possibly more surgical attention to properly fix itself. You need constant medical supervision. The bills would be very high, turning many families away from ever loving you. You're way behind on your education. Plus on top of it all, you're no longer the pretty little girl you once were."

Blossom choked and gagged, coughing at the words she had just heard. She violently shook in her chair, tears simply pouring out of her eyes. How could the Professor ever say such such HORRID things like that? What happened to their relationship? How could he have ever stopped loving her so much?

"And so, I've come to this saddening yet firm decision." Continued the Professor, the tone of his voice dropping down. "I'm afraid you just aren't worth anyone's effort, and it's best that we take care of the problem ourselves before anyone else's heart gets broken. Boys?"

Before she could say or do anything, Boomer and Butch jumped out of their chairs and grabbed hold of one of Blossom's arms each. Looking at the two whom held her tightly, she suddenly realized what the Professor meant.

"NO!" She hollered as the two Rowdyruffs started dragging her out the back door. "Professor, don't let them do this! I love you!"

But the Professor turned his head away, a tear rolling down his face. He brushed it away, then placed his hand on Brick's head. "I'm just glad that my perfect little boy formula turned out correctly."

Brick looked up at the Professor and smiled. Then he looked back at Blossom and sighed unhappily. Just as she was almost out the door, Brick flew out of the kitchen and up the stairs, apparently to get something.

"I told you you'd never get away with this!" Hissed Butch into Blossom's ear. "It's about time the Professor saw that you weren't worth all the trouble. Now justice will finally be given!"

"No, I didn't do anything to deserve this, I've done nothing wrong!" Blossom frantically screamed as she struggled to break free from their grip. She could do nothing but kick and holler as the two of them dragged her to the back of the house and shoved her back up against the wall. Why couldn't Princess Morebucks come in and beat everyone to prove some point now instead of back there with just Butch. Wait, to prove a point?

"It doesn't matter what you've done." Boomer slowly and downheartedly admitted. "You heard the Professor. It's best this way."

"No it isn't!" Shrieked Blossom tugging on her arms. "You just can't end my life because of this! I'm still a person!"

"No, you're a failed experiment and a murderer!" Brick shouted.

"If you go through with this, then YOU'LL be the murderers!" Blossom yelled. Butch raised his hand to slap her face, but another hand reached out and caught it before it made contact.

"Leave her alone!" Brick commanded. "The Professor never said to torture her!"

Blossom looked to see Brick holding an all too familiar silver box that was up until now inside her room. It was the case of surgical tools the hospital had given them when she left. Brick now had the case unlocked and opened, the medical equipment gleaming in the bright light of a setting sun. Quite possibly Blossom's last sunset ever.

"Please don't do any of this Brick!" Blossom pleaded, teardrops flying off her face. "Just when we were finally getting to know each other, you have to go and do this? What kind of brother are you?"

Brick sniffed and quickly rubbed out the tears starting to fall from his own face. "I'm sorry Blossom, but it's the only way. The Professor is right, you're just to dangerous and and I'm so sorry!"

Blossom let out a huge moan of grief. Never had she suspected the end to come like this. Brick floated there before her, his face downcast, medical box open. Seeing that he was hesitating too much, Butch reached over and pulled out a bluish silver hook.

"Say Blossom " Teased Butch. "Do you know how long your intestines can stretch out?"

Letting out a blood-curtailing scream, Blossom pulled her arms in so hard that Boomer and Butch lost their balance. Then she jumped up and kneed both of them in the chin, followed by a kick in the face each. This caused both of them to loosen their grips enough for Blossom to escape. She dashed off as fast as she could, away for the horrors she had just encountered.

"What am I going to do now?" Blossom bawled. "I've lost everything! What can I turn to now?"

Meanwhile, a furious Butch had jumped back onto his feet and was fuming at Blossom. "Oh no you don't!" He hollered, and chucked the curved hook as hard as he possibly could.

Suddenly, Blossom found that she couldn't fly anymore. Her speed rapidly decreasing she was now falling from a hundred feet above the streets bellow. As hard as she struggled she couldn't gain any altitude. So all she could do was watch until she landed chest first into the road, cracking the pavement.

She immediately tried to jump up and at least try to run away, but she found that she couldn't stand up. In fact she couldn't even feel anything bellow her waist, although she did have a sharp sensation in her lower spine.

At first she felt like just lying on the road and crying, waiting for the three to come and finish her off. But no! She couldn't let it end this way. What kind of ending to the Powerpuff Girls era is this? After all she's been through, there was no way she was going to let it end, not now.

Gathering up all her strength, Blossom started crawling her way off of the road and into some nearby bushes. Tears fell down her face as she pulled her totally limp lower half of her body into the obscured hedges before the Rowdyruffs came around looking for her. And she got out of view just in time. Flying over head were the three boys, looking for her location. Brick was horrified that she was lying out here in pain, but Butch was anxious to finish his work. He swore that he had seen Blossom fall down around here after taking that painful hit, and they all dashed out of view.

Blossom sighed in relief. She was safe for now, but she knew that it wouldn't be for very long. She had to get out of the area. The Ruffs were fast, and would be back for her in no time. She looked down and realized she was sitting directly on a stick and didn't even know it. Reaching behind her, she realized the powerful hook was lodged in her lower spinal cord pretty deep. After muttering for a bit, she started bawling out loud.

Taking a deep breath Blossom threw her working arms on the ground and started clawing her way across the lawn she was laying in. She could hear the boys in the distance. No, don't let them come. Don't let them find me! Those were the only thoughts in her head as grass, dirt, and dead leaves brushed up against her face. Giving one last mighty heave with all her might, she flung her body through the basement window of the house she had crawler to.

Her flight power disabled, Blossom landed crashing into a bunch of boxes. Her legs and waist lay limply like an obscure rag doll, the rest of her desperately trying to get out. Eventually she just gave up, lying in the boxes unmoving. She covered her eyes with her hands, not even able to look at her battered self anymore.

Hours seemed to go by as she just lay there, crying softly to herself. Eventually, she started falling asleep. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. But just as she was finally starting to get a tiny bit of peace in the form of rest, she heard somebody walk slowly up to her.

"Blossom, are you asleep?"

Blossom's eyes shot open and she let out a huge gasp. She was no longer paralyzed and instead of someone's basement she was still sitting at the table with the Professor and the Rowdyruffs around staring at her. She looked and saw that even the steak knife she thought she was playing with was still where it originally was Overcome with emotion, Blossom jumped across the table and threw her arms around the Professor, knocking him out of his chair.

"Oh Professor, I must have fallen asleep and I had the worst nightmare ever and I can't believe it all happened but it didn't oh Professor I love you!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Well uhm ... that's nice Blossom." The Professor said, not sure of what to make out of this sudden bust of emotions. "But it's time for you to go now."

"What?" Blossom said, jumping into the air. "What do you mean go?"

"You need to get your dinner." The Professor nervously said. "I know it's hard for you to tell anymore, or at least in your current condition, but you are seriously lacking nutrients, vitamins, and other things. That's why you feel asleep as soon as you sat down at the table."

"I did?" Blossom asked, looking at her brothers looking down on her with either concern for her or the Professor. Then she turned to the Professor, embarrassed, and said, "I'm sorry I ruined our family talk then."

"Oh, we'll just have another one." He warmly said, cradling Blossom in his arms as best as he could and carrying her upstairs. "This just goes to prove why you shouldn't skip meals like this. You need all the strength you can get at times like this."

"Yeah " Blossom muttered, hoping nothing like that would ever happen again. "You do love me, don't you?"

The Professor was taken back by this question. Realizing he wasn't answering, the Professor quickly answered, "Of course I do, why wouldn't you think so?"

Blossom shrugged. "Just making sure I have the strength to get though times like this."

* * *

Although it was chilly outside, it was very nice inside the Utonium residence. Everyone was heading off to bed, if they weren't in it already. Several kids couldn't get to sleep right away though, for tomorrow was Halloween night! Most everyone had their costumes picked out, or a few figured that they'd do it later. Tomorrow night was candy night! Wow, the concept was mind boggling to some of the children as they stared at their ceilings. Townsville was great place to go for candy, it was great at giving much to all. In fact, Townsville was very much into Halloween. Into it, except for the carving of pumpkins. That tradition died away for obvious reasons.

And inside her room sat an individual that more then like despised the day more then anyone else.

Blossom sat in her bed, dressed in her pink nightgown and snuggled under her covers. She had another IV into her arm because of all that she missed during the afternoon. She had just awoken up from a nap and was passing some of the time away by writing in a diary. Although she never wrote in one before, she felt that now was the best time of any to write in one. There were plenty of thoughts going through her head that if she didn't get out to someone else somehow she might explode.

She was currently putting the scary details of the dream she had at the dinner table. It felt so real that she was almost afraid to go to sleep when the Professor had placed her in bed. But she was so exhausted from her condition and not having anything to eat all day that she fell right back to sleep again. There were no nightmares, just sleep so deep and peaceful that it brought nothing but comfort to the mind and the body.

Now she wrote away about everything filling her mind. Love and hate, answers and questions, joy and sorrow, but she was mostly trying to figure out what was going on. She sat there with her back against her pillow, chewing on the end of the pen. She keep going through the same things she had thought of over and over again. Butch, and quiet possibly many others, still thinks that she was the killer all those years ago. Someone killed the Gangreen Gang and some bank robbers. Someone tried to kill her last night. Princess said something about proving she was tough. She had said it all before, now she was saying it again, this time with more thought.

Princess could be behind it all, thought Blossom. She wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl more then anyone else. What better way was there to prove herself more by showing off her fancy fighting skills, and almost take the Powerpuff Girl leader out herself. And she could defiantly show that she could stop crime, based on how well the Gangreen Gang and bank robbers were stopped.

But Princess would never go that far and fierce to stop that one. Nobody would. Nobody in a right and sane mind would ever do such an unspeakable and horrific act. There was only one option left – a new killer. Someone else with no morals, no consciences, and no love for anything was on the loose. It was a horrifying thought to Blossom, especially if they really truly had the ax, last remaining weapon with the power to harm her.

This only raised more questions that she scribbled out on her paper. Why now? Why did this killer have to choose to wait until she came back? And why was she the one anyway? Why did the killer have to choose to attack her and try to killer her last night? And the most important question of all, who was it?

Stretching and letting out a yawn, Blossom started feeling sleepy again. At first she wanted to complain about doing nothing but sleep, but then she looked at what time it was. It was almost four in the morning. She had been up and thinking and writing for about five hours. She placed her book in her nearby dresser drawer, gently took the empty bagged IV needle out of her arm, and turned off the light. Then she pulled the covers up to her chin and cuddled herself up for some more good sleep.

Things became blurry, disoriented, and she didn't even notice. This was just falling asleep. The world slowly faded from existence, nothing meaning anything any more. Slowly, a few lingering thoughts floating through the brain, her whole body started to shut down to recharge herself.

Wouldn't you know it? Just when everything is fine, you find yourself tied up tightly on a table in some place you didn't know of.

Blossom looked around the room in confusion. Where in the world was she? It was too dark to see, but she could make out lots of shapes in the darkness. She struggled to move but was bound fast. As hard as she might, she couldn't get herself to move. Something was holding her down and doing a very good job at it too. After yanking for a few moments she just gave up. There was no way she was getting free. Her only hope was that someone would find her.

Trying to stay calm, Blossom looked around to see if she could figure out where she was. The room didn't look that big but it looked very crowded. Her first thoughts were that the large objects she saw in the background were some kind of deadly monsters, just watching her in anticipation for her to let get guard down. They sat there, unmoving and unchanging, waiting for some unexpected moment.

But Blossom knew better then to let the unknown scare her. She shook those foolish thoughts out of her head. None of those objects could hurt her. They were probably just furniture or something. Although she was nervous about what was happening, she wasn't scared by what she couldn't make out any more. That's probably why she freaked out so much when one did attack her.

Blossom's eyes went wide with fear, then imminently shut them in pain. Whatever it was, it had turned on an incredibly bright over her head. She tried to squint into the light to see what in the world was standing right next to her, but the brightness only allowed her to see a fuzzy and dark outline. But she could tell one thing – it wasn't some thing, it was someone.

Turning her head away from the light to give her aching eyes a break, Blossom finally realized where she was. Although everything had been rearranged and new equipment had been added, it was the Professor's laboratory he had in the basement. At first she was overjoyed. Someone could find her down here in the basement if they came looking for her! But those hopes were quickly shattered. Everyone was in bed and the lab was almost sound proof nobody could hear her scream.

The light moved away from Blossom's face and was raised up hirer so that she could actually see what was going on. Gathering up all her courage, Blossom turned to see who was standing next to her. One of the Rowdyruffs playing a trick on her? The Princess trying to prove something? Butch trying to prove something? The Professor? No, it was the worst thing she could possibly imagine.

The individual was floating next to the table Blossom was bound to, and it was about her height as well. It was wearing torn, black pants and a ripped up orange T-shirt. One of its short stubby little arms was holding the lamp that was just in her eyes, the other was holding the handle of something that looked like an ax. Dried blood was splattered all over this individual, including its large, round, pointy, orange, and carved head.

It was a killer with a blood stained and poorly carved pumpkin on its head.

Fear washed over Blossom like her whole body suddenly freezing at once. Her face became deathly pale and her panicking eyes became open wide. She shook her head in disbelief. Who could – why would – how where could why that what was going on? A large lump stuck in her throat as she tried to swallow, sweat dripping down her face. This guy had to be the one who killed everybody, and almost killed her as well.

The pumpkin stared at Blossom, it's hollow smile and eyes giving it horrifying shadows that fell across its haunting smile. It didn't move, especially the face that was just only a carving anyway. But its silence only filled Blossom's heart with more fear. The pumpkin on the wearer's head seemed to have a life of its own, its own voice laughing at her in the back of her mind. Blossom closed her eyes, trying to shake the image frozen into her brain. But it was no use, she could still see the same image of the same killer glaring down at her. Strangely, she didn't see it for real when she opened her eyes again.

The incredibly nervous Puff held her breath. Where did the killer go? It was right there, where did it dash off to? A burning sensation started filler her back and other side. What if the killer was right there, right now, right behind her staring at her? Her core of her soul froze, wondering if that malevolent foe was there, ax raised, ready so bring it down on her the instant she looked around to see it. She couldn't even find the strength to turn her eyes to see. She just sensed that ax ready to chop her up, the feeling so great that she knew it had to be true.

Nothing to loose, she whipping her head as fast as she could. There was nobody there. But there WAS somebody there, somewhere in the room. The feeling of relief quickly turned back to horror. It was hiding in the room hiding in the room in the room .

She started looking around as best as she could, still tied up by wrists and ankles. Her head could only get so high and swivel so far to look around. The pumpkin head was gazing at her shoulder anyway, so she didn't have to look long as it was. She did scream and fire her eye lasers spontaneously upon seeing that dreaded smile right in her face.

The killer recoiled from the blast, chunks of burnt pumpkin flying off in every direction. Holding the mask on its face, the killer realized its cover was now blow by a simple laser blast. It turned its head towards Blossom, shaking its head as if it were scolding her. Blossom only cringed at the sight of the smoldering and horribly disfigured pumpkin. Realizing it had no use for it, the killer that more then likely was behind everything that had been going on reached up, grabbed the rest of the pumpkin, and took it off of its head.

Blossom gasped in pure dread at what she saw. There was no preparation in the world that could have gotten her ready for such a gut wrenching, mind-bending, world blowing shock. It felt as if her whole soul had been torn out of the pit of her existence and her courage spilling out of her like an emptying bucket.

"You know Blossom, I've been thinking a lot even since these recent events began." Began the killer as it pulled bits of burn pumpkin off of its face. "My mind has gone off on many tangents, but they all end up coming back to the same topic – life and death. It's kind of funny really; people always compare the two as if they were equal opposites. But you know what? There's more death then anything else in this world. Because you're only alive for a few years, and then dead for eternity."

Seeing that Blossom was too shocked to reply, the killer chuckled merrily. "I can see you can't understand what is going on. I don't blame you. Your eyes and your mind can have huge arguments on trying to figure out something. I bet that's what's happening right now."

The killer leaned its face right up to the withdrawaling and perspiring face of Blossom, whispering, "How does it feel Blossom? How does it feel having your own mind betray you as well? Real life is one thing, but your own grasp of reality going haywire after seeing just one person? It must be purely terrifying!"

Blossom started mumbling, trying to ask too many questions at once. Smiling, the killer leaned even closer to Blossom and started inhaling. Blossom cringed at the site of this, the horrifying and unexpected figure doing something completely out of character. After taking a good whiff, the killer let out a sigh of delight.

"Do you know what that is Blossom?" The killer slyly said. "It is the smell of fear. Your mind is so shocked and confused it cannot come up with any rational thoughts. That brings about great fear, doesn't it? It makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?"

The killer leaned back after a pause, then shouted, "Does it make you as uncomfortable as I am, see you walking around like this after only seeing you asleep in a hospital bed for four years? As said, it's just strange to see a member of the family whom you're seeing for the first time awake in four years."

Blossom turned her head away, quivering. A large tear rolled out of her eye and down her face from overwhelming fear and tragedy. She cringed as the killer pulled out the ax and wiped the tear off with the blade. It gazed curiously at the salty water droplet on the weapon, then sighed unhappily.

"And now we have emotions of sadness." The killer said in its raspy voice. "Why is that? You are crying out of fear for me, out of sadness that I would do this to you? After all we've been through and after how well we've finally been getting to know each other. And to think Blossom, you liked me more then the others."

The killer shrugged, leaning on Blossom's head. "Oh well, you know what they say – you can pick your friends, but you can't pick your relatives. You know what that's all about, don't you. Wake up to find a different family. You just can't accept the situations you've given, that's why you never liked me."

Blossom looked up to the killer in shock at that. "I never said anything like that!" She said. "You must have hated me first! And now look at all you've done!"

The killer shrugged again, then pulled out a red baseball cap, placing it on its head. "Blossom, Blossom, Blossom . I'm surprised at you! At least I am at first. I wonder how can Blossom be so stupid to not see what's happening, let alone see what's REALLY going on. Now look at what you forced me to do."

"I didn't force you to do anything!" Blossom shouted, straining to reach out and punch her captor, yet still afraid of seeing it. "You're just crazy, crazy like –"

"Please Blossom, there's no comparison to anyone for me!" Laughed the killer, prancing around the table like some loon. "That's the whole point of everything I'm doing, can't you see it yet?"

"All I can see is you down here with me, and that's impossible. I won't believe it!" Blossom grumbled. "And I can also see you disrespecting Brick's hat!"

The killer stared at Blossom, then pulled off Brick's hat. "What is you're problem girl? I though since you liked him anyway as the favorite of all of us, it would open up more doors for conversation. Besides, I like my brother's hat, do see why he got one. Not my color though."

Blossom closed her eyes to try and shield everything out. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real. Although she could see this person doing it out of all the rest of the options, it was still mind-boggling.

"I know you hate your family." Continued the killer, black hair now free from underneath the hat. "So I guess that's the reason I brought you down here. You're so mean to them, having my brothers Brick and Boomer save you earlier today instead of finishing the fight yourself. But I gotta admit, even though it hurt, that move you did with the broken half of the flagpole was really cool! Man, I guess I underestimated you each time we fought."

"Well our last fight was pretty impressive, wasn't it?" Blossom growled, the memories bringing a quick amount of anger surging though her. "Tell me, how did you even survive, Buttercup?"

"I survived by fending for myself for four years, knowing that there would be no way to turn to anybody since they thought I was dead! I had to survive on my own, living in the cold almost starving to death while dealing with my own massive injury myself! And the whole time, where were you? In a nice warm comfy hospital with trained medical professionals waiting on you, the Professor and the Rowdyruffs coming to visit you all the time! And all I could do was try and stay alive long enough till you came around, then I could see the expressions of shock on your face once again when you see me standing here like I am now!!"

Blossom turned her head, no longer able to stare into her sister's cold and glaring eye anymore. Angrily, Buttercup jumped up onto the table and stood over Blossom. She grabbed Blossom by her hair and forced her to stare into her face.

"How does it look Blossom?" Buttercup roared, her voice scratchy and worn. "You're lucky you know. A shirt or something can easily cover up your wound. How am supposed to cover up half of my head?"

As hard as she tried, Blossom couldn't help but try and turn away. A huge scar, the size of the ax blade Buttercup was still holding, was imbedded down the left side of Buttercup's face. This included going straight non-stop through her left eye, leaving behind a dead optical orb. She also noticed the other smaller scar on Buttercup's left arm from the same night and same weapon. Buttercup noticed Blossom gazing at her injures, then chuckled merrily.

"It's kind of strange, when you think about it Blossom." Buttercup said, curiously looking at that dreadful ax she was holding up in front of Blossom's face. "This is just an ax, a blade, a wedge, made with an extra slow incline and some special materials. All this leads up to a cutting edge so sharpened and so impenetrable that it can slice even the strongest of all skins – ours. And yet one looks at this and wonders this one single solitary device has made three slices in only a few feet radius around it. My arm, your face "

Taking a pause with a sad look on her face, Buttercup eventually looked up with rage and shouted, "And the whole side of my face!!"

"It was only self defense!" Blossom shouted. "You were trying to kill me, I had to stop you! You were crazy!"

"Do you know what it's like to find yourself dead?" Buttercup suddenly asked, taking Blossom by surprise. "I know what it feels like. One moment you have an ax being forcefully lodged into your skull by rushing water, set free by you dear sis, and the next thing you know you're trapped in a confined box unable to move at all."

Buttercup moved her mouth right up to Blossom's ear and hissed, "Trust me Blossom. If you thought I was crazy back then, you should see me now after I've been buried alive!"

"But that's impossible!" Blossom argued, Buttercup jumping off the table. "Surly the doctors or morticians or somebody would have noticed that you were still alive!"

"Everyone was too busy worrying about you!" Buttercup shouted, pointing to Blossom's stomach with the ax. "I must have just been in a far deeper coma then you or something, because they just tossed me in a box and buried me away, not knowing what they were doing."

She leaned closer to Blossom. "Did you know that at the morgue, they suck out your blood and replace it with embalming fluids? Lucky for me, they didn't have any interments strong enough to break through my skin. Oh! And speaking of which "

Buttercup disappeared from Blossom's point of view. Groaning in disbelief, Blossom lay her head back in bewilderment. She was not expecting this. She was not expecting to suddenly find herself in this dizzy world, the end of her life, the end of everything she gets to do on Earth approaching fast. When she heard Buttercup returning she turned her head to look, but wished she hadn't when she saw a familiar silver box that was unlocked.

"It's a shame that only the ax survived." Sighed Buttercup as she looked around the box she had brought. "That knife made of the same stuff would have been a great tool for my needs, but they melted it down. They also destroyed that lovely pole used to make that nice hole in your stomach. But alas, they had to get rid of that too. And now we're down to only one of the original weapons."

Then she spun around, showing the contents of the box. "But now we have these amazing NEW weapons which we can use to explore other graphic ways to take someone apart! I ought to thank the Professor and those doctors who turned those two weapons into all of these medical tools that can be used on super heroes like us. And now the weapons that saved your life will end it. Wow, laugh at that irony with me!"

Blossom's eyes went so wide that it practically looked like she had nothing on her face but then. Needles, knives, and several other medical tools gleamed in the night inside the box. And when Buttercup pulled out a scalpel, she started shaking uncontrollably. Buttercup grinned evilly at the site of this.

"Why my dear Blossom, whatever is the matter with you?" Laughed Buttercup as she slowly approached her sister, blade in hand. "What is it that makes you so afraid of this tiny little piece of metal on the end of a handle? It seems rather silly in relative terms. However "

With that, Buttercup thrust the blade into Blossom skull, at least that's what it looked like at first. When Blossom opened her eyes again, she saw the knife was resting right against her left temple off to the side of her forehead. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and even over the edge of the scalpel that was pressing against her. Buttercup looked at this with much curiosity, rotating the blade in her hand. Blossom's whole body could feel the tip less then an inch away from certain doom.

"This whole powerful Powerpuff body, able to be taken down by someone tapping hard enough on the end of this knife." Observed Buttercup in a scientifical manner. "Have you ever wondered why that is? Bodies are very powerful and amazing structures, everything it needs to stay alive. But if one part is broken, it completely messes up the rest of the system."

Blossom was about to move her head away when Buttercup warned her not too. "Naughty Blossom, you wouldn't want me to slip now, would you? I'd hate to have to let you loose your only life just because I made a tiny mistake involuntarily. Kind of like launching a whole space shuttle with the push of one button – something insignificant effects the most significant thing possible."

Buttercup violently yanked the blade away, causing Blossom to let out a huge sigh of relief. But it was only short lived, because then Buttercup sat down on the table next to her. Buttercup squinted at Blossom with her one eye, her dark and matted hair dangling in her eyes. After glaring for a moment, Buttercup laid the side of her head down on Blossom's chest. Blossom took in a huge breath of air, spooked not knowing what was going on. Nothing but silence filled the room for what felt like the longest time. Blossom lay there, her supposedly dead sister now with her head on her holding a tiny instrument in her hand. The silence was to great, even though it was only a short time.

"Wha what are you doing?" Blossom nervously asked.

"Listening to your heart beat." Buttercup mumbled, not missing her counting. "I find it fascinating you know. It usually has a constant rate, although it's been changing a bit recently. That simple love-duv beating goes on and on from birth to death. If your mind wasn't so busy going about doing other things, you could hear it. Do you hear it Blossom?"

Blossom cringed, not wanting to answer. But it was automatically answered for her. Not only could she hear her own heart pounding away, she could feel it. It pumped fast and furiously though her body, frightened over what was going on. But most importantly, what was going to happen next?

"It seems so irrelevant, just one person's heart beating." Buttercup continued on. "Everybody has one pumping the precious blood throughout their bodies. Why should we go oooh' and aaaah' to something simple everyone has?"

She sat up off of Blossom and looked straight into her face. "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is yes. I have been thinking my whole life. You were the good girl of the family, I was the bad girl. But I was a really REALLY bad girl, as you've seen. I'm also a really good liar, as you have also seen. I'd lay awake at night, listening to my sisters softly breathe next to me. It made me want to cry, the repetitive motion continuing on and on forever until the day you die. It's happening to every person alive in this world right now, right now! There's so many, going on and on over and over, it drives me crazy! So I figured, why not have some fun with them!"

"Fun ?" Blossom quietly asked.

Buttercup reached over and grabbed a hold of Blossom's right wrist. Then she used the super sharp scalpel to make a deep incision. All the blood drained out of Blossom when she heard that slicing sound, the horrifying fear of her death now signed upon us. Her arm became limp, she couldn't move it. It was dying. But when she looked up, she saw that Buttercup was still holding her arm in tact, she had only used the blade to cut the bindings that where holding her arm. She gasped in shock when Buttercup put the scalpel aggressively against her wrist for real, however.

"I mean, look at it Blossom!" Buttercup said as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. "With one quick yank I can cut of the supply of blood to your body. In one flash it will be over, and your fluids will drain out, cup by cup, pint by pint, quart by quart, and finally gallon by gallon. The body only moves the blood, it does nothing to stop it from spilling out like mad. And in the end, there won't be any left to keep you alive."

"No Buttercup don't please ." Blossom pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

"What? Why not?" Buttercup asked, shocked. "I mean, there's so many other humans in this world, why should I have to worry about sparing one of their lives? Did I spare the Gangreen Gang's or the bank robber's lives? No! Why should I? There are plenty of other hearts beating and organs working."

"You did that?" Blossom asked. "How could you be so cruel and unjust?"

Buttercup threw down Blossom's arm, releasing her from the icy grasp of death once more. "I find myself just in my ways because I say so, nothing else comes to mind. I'm cruel because there's no reason why to not be. I mean, I don't feel any remorse, any pity, or any sympathy. I'm not seeing any reasons to do so either way."

Buttercup slid off the table, so that she was standing at the foot of it, looking up at a terrified Blossom. Blossom kept shaking her head in doubt. It can't be true, it can't be true. Her own twin sister How can anybody be like this? Before she could repeat the question any more, Buttercup made an announcement.

"I could have fun other ways you know." She said calmly. "For example, I'm going to have great fun torturing you. You will be tortured, taunted, hunted down, the whole works in stalking. It'll just be like it was the past few days, but this time you'll know for yourself that I am lurking in every shadow. Now you just have to guess at which shadow it is, and what I'm going to do to you this time. In fact, the first thing you should ask when I'm gone is if I'm really right behind you at that very moment! And I'll just keep going on and on until you finally loose your mind! Soiling your name with crimes I do is a great fun as well. Wait till you see what I'm going to do in a few moments!"

Blossom looked at her sister in confusion. "Wait does that mean you're letting me go?"

Buttercup looked at Blossom with a confused expression on her face, cocked her head, then started laughing. She laughed and laughed for what seemed like hours. The world seemed to be spinning as Buttercup chucked with glee, as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. She eventually stopped and became dead serious with an expressionless look on her face. It was the same instant she forcefully drove the scalpel into Blossom' hip.

* * *

Gasping for air, Blossom sat up in the pitch-blackness of the room. She looked around panting, sweat simply pouring down her face. She was no longer in the Professor's lab, but in her own room. There was no sign of Buttercup, the scalpel, or the bindings that had he bound.

It was all just a dream a horrible, horrible dream.

Blossom lay back down on the bed, breathing out a huge sigh of relief. She wiped the perspiration off of her face. That was the second horrifying nightmare she had had in the same day, both of them dealing with some very terrifying topics. She started to wonder if she would ever be able to sleep again. Sliding out of bed, Blossom left to do what everyone did in situations like this – get a drink of water.

Floating through the halls, Blossom had no time to think about whether they were scary or anything. Her mind was still shaken up after that whole ordeal, and she was still trying to get a grasp on reality. Buttercup couldn't be alive. She had been dead and buried for four years, the Professor said so.

Inside the bathroom, Blossom filled up a cup and took a drink, her mouth rejoicing at the cool feeling of a liquid. Wiping the lingering water off her lip, she put the cup down and started going over what was really happening. After all, that whole dream bent her perspective of reality, and now she had to get it back on track.

As she started thinking about Butch and Princess something punched her in the stomach, harder then she had ever felt it before. She doubled over in pain, wondering who in the world did that. When an even sharper and longer lingering burst of pain rocked her body, she realized that nobody was beating her up, her stomach was beating herself up.

"Oh no what have I done?" Blossom cried, as her agitated stomach went through violent convulsions as is futilely tried to keep the new contents down. And in the end, not only were those contents heaved out, but the container holding them as well.

Letting out a scream, Blossom felt a new sensation she hadn't felt in a while – reality. She looked and saw she was staring at the ceiling of her room. Her stomach was in tact, everything was perfectly fine.

"No way " Blossom mumbled, wiping the REAL sweat off her forehead. She had always heard about people having double dreams, where you have a dream then dream you woke up but didn't, but this was the first time she had one. But just to double check, she reach over and pinched her arm. Yelping from the pain, she knew that she was really REALLY awake this time.

"This is going to drive me insane." Blossom muttered, feeling her bed soaked with her sweat. She looked at the clock and saw she had been asleep for almost two hours, plenty of time to have a dreamt hat horrible. She even pinched herself again, just to make sure she was really awake. But she knew that this was all real. Thinking back to how she normally felt and how she just felt during that dream, she just knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was up. You know the difference between dreams and reality.

Blossom twitched uncomfortably. Her leg was cramped, must've slept on it wrong. She threw the covers back to get out of bed and get some fresh air. She was surprised to see that there was an actual reason for her left leg going cramp – there was a scalpel in it.

Flinging herself into the air and gazing down in dread, Blossom's body felt far away from itself. The long handle was all that could be seen; the actual blade plunged deep into her hip. No matter which way she turned, there it was swinging with her as if it was a part of her body. And technically it was, seeing as how the knife went so deep that it was lodged into the bone of her thigh. But that wasn't the scare part, Blossom knew what was the scariest part of them all.

She didn't have a double dream. Buttercup was alive and attacked her. Then she must have passed out and only had that second dream.

Dizzy, she stumbled out of her room gasping for air and grasping the instrument for medical reasons. As she call out in fear, everyone in the house came running out of bed to see what was going on. They swarmed around Blossom as she spun around, the whole world spinning. The voices came from every direction as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on?"

"Oh my – Blossom, what happened?"

"Don't pull it out, call an ambulance!"

"Bring her to a hospital!"

"How did this happen?"

"Blossom, who did this to you?"

Not being able to take it any more, Blossom took a deep breath and shouted out, "IT'S BUTTERCUP!! She's not dead, she's alive! She was the killer all those years ago! And now she's back to haunt me until she gets her revenge!"

Everyone looked at her and each other in confusion. But before any of them could ask anything, Blossom passed out, only adding to the confusion even more.

End of Part Three


	4. Chapter Four

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul IIwritten by 

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul II  
written by "Lord" Andy  
Part Four

At long last, it was October 31st, Halloween day. While some adults treated it as just another day in this crazy old mixed up thing called life, some were still busy setting up things to get ready for tonight. It was the only day in the entire year where one could forget about everything that's right, and have fun with all those things that can be summed up in one word – spooky.

Kids spent the day talking about what plans they would follow to gather the most candy in the time that was allowed for them to travel. Some did their daily work, which included everything from watching television to playing videogames. Some raked leaves into piles, some jumped into the piles. And some adults did both. But the real meaning of Halloween was clear to everyone in Townsville – a day meant where you could guiltlessly eat candy.

But alas, candy was not on everybody's mind on this day. Some were doing their jobs. Take for example, the workers in the hospital in Townsville. They currently had several people to look after, one of which being that all too familiar face of Blossom. She had been brought in early morning with a wound in her hip. She was also hysterical, babbling non-stop about the killer being back. They eventually gave her something to calm her down and she ended up sleeping for a while, as if she hadn't slept all night.

While she rested they removed the scalpel and bandaged up yet another injury. They decided that it would be best if she stayed until the next day to make sure that she wasn't still upset over what happened, as they put it. They had also requested two police officers guard her at all times to help Blossom not worry about the killer coming back, as they put it. By about early afternoon Blossom finally awoke. The Professor was waiting in the room so he saw her immediately.

"Good morning Blossom." The Professor quietly said, putting his magazine down and picking his cane up. "I hope you're feeling better now."

"I am Professor." Blossom shyly said, turning her head away from the Professor as he sat down next to her. Neither of them said anything for a while, either not knowing what to say or how to say it. Before any of them could, a nurse walked in to check up in the Puff. When she saw Blossom turn and look at her, she took a step back. She had looked nervous when she was walking in, now she almost looked scared.

"Oh, I see you're up." The nurse nervously said, slowly exiting the room. "I'll I'll go let the doctor know."

"Yes, you go do that." The Professor added. The nurse quickly left the room, leaving the two alone again. The Professor looked down at Blossom under the covers and still dressed in her pink nighty. She moved the gaze of her eyes out of his own.

"First of all Blossom, I don't want anything anyone says to get you down, do you hear me?" The Professor gently said. "If you don't know this already, there are a lot of rumors going on about you, and I don't want you to pay any attention to them."

"It's okay Professor, I know." Blossom assured him, still looking sadly away from the man. "Everybody thinks I'm the killer. That's why everyone is so scared around me and they have those two police officers guarding the door."

The Professor's face fell to the floor. "Yes, some people do. A lot of people are scared because it's exactly four years ago tonight the first killer attacked. If you'd remember, this is the same hospital where it all ended too."

"And now everybody thinks I'm going to start killing everybody." Blossom said, looking frustrated at the Professor. "Or worse yet, they think I'm already killing. Everyone thinks I killed the Gangreen Gang, those bank robbers, and something else that just happened last night."

The Professor looked to her in surprise. "Yes, the boys are investigating it right now. How did you know that?"

"The killer told me last night." She answered.

His mind thinking about all of this, the Professor sat with a concerned look on his face for a while. "And you think this killer is Buttercup?"

"No Professor," Blossom said in a dark voice. "I KNOW that it's Buttercup!"

"Now look Blossom, I believe that the killer is back, or a new one is coming." The Professor pointed out. "It attacked you last night like the night before, and you just had some nightmare about it."

"NO! That one was not a nightmare!" Blossom shouted, sitting up in bed. The two police officers peeked into the room, but the Professor waved them back with his hand.

"What do you mean that one' wasn't a nightmare?" He asked.

"Well " Blossom fell silence. "I have had a few other really realistic and horrifying things that happened to me, and they just turned out to be dreams."

"Maybe you just had a dream that time too, and you only think it was Buttercup." Suggested the Professor.

"But " Blossom threw herself back down on the bed, her arms spread, bouncing a few times and looking up at the ceiling. That couldn't have been a dream, could it? It seemed so real, but then so did all the others. Was she still dreaming now? Did she have only a half an hour to live before her internal organs boiled over? Was the Professor going to pull his face off then start eating her own? Or was Buttercup really alive, and waiting underneath the bed to make a couple of more deep gashes on her when she wasn't paying attention?

"Look Blossom, I think it's best for everyone if you just stay here just for tonight." Suggested the Professor. "Just work with everybody now until they can put all their fears aside, and we find the real true killer behind all of this. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Letting out a small breath of sadness, Blossom agreed with the Professor. He smiled at her until one of the doctors walked in and asked if he could speak to him in private. Blossom could also see the police chief standing behind the doctor, looking a bit saddened over something.

"I have to go now Blossom." The Professor whispered to her so that they couldn't hear him. "They're probably not going to let me come back any time soon. They're trying to keep visitors to you to a bear minimal today."

"That's okay, I understand." She quietly replied with.

"Is there anything you need?"

"I could use my diary in my dresser."

The Professor nodded in understanding, rubbed her hair lovingly, then got up to leave. He gave her one last smile before shutting the door behind him. Blossom lay there quietly for a while, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything. At this point, she was starting to doubt her own sanity.

"So it all comes down to this, huh Blossom?"

Sitting up in bed in shock, Blossom was amazed to see that someone had been hiding behind the door the whole time. Before she could react, the individual leaped at Blossom. She tackled her at the two of them thrashed about, trying to gain or keep the upper hand in the fight. The next thing Blossom knew was that someone's hands were around her neck, choking her. As hard as she pulled, she couldn't break the intruder's grip.

"I warned you, oh how I warned you!" The person said, her arms tight around Blossom's throat. "I gave you twenty four hours. If I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't BE any Powerpuff Girls!"

Blossom looked up at Princess with her large eyes before they rolled back into her skull. Princess gave a few good final squeezes to the Puff's neck before throwing her limp body on the pillow. She grabbed hold of Blossom's arm. There was no pulse. In a completely unexpected and unfair move, she was no more.

Princess Morebucks stood in her power suit, overlooking Blossom's lifeless body just lying there. She glared angrily at the Puff for quite some time, before she eventually cracked a smile.

"Oh well, I think this way is better." She said as she started flying out of the room through the window. "After all, why should I settle for being a Powerpuff Girl when I can show everyone that I am far superior to all! Besides, now that she's gone, I can take all the credit for the killings that she did! I am now by default the champion over all three Powerpuff Girls, the Gangreen Gang, that bank robbery, and whatever else she did last night."

Laughing to herself, the credit stealing egotistical brat left the hospital. Behind lay the key behind the whole mystery, which now looked like it had been lost forever.

Things just weren't going Blossom's way today.

* * *

Unaware of what had happened, the Rowdyruffs went about their business. They had just finished checking up the latest murder of the killer. This time a group of arsonists at the museum were stopped in the same way as the others. At this rate, there would never be crime again in Townsville, at least at night that is.

All three were home along now; the Professor was still at the hospital. They needed a break after checking out a third mutilation of would-be-criminals. Boomer was finishing up the last bits of his Halloween consume. He was going as a giant robot, and was drawing on a few more buttons and switches to the giant box he would be wearing. Butch was just going as a ninja, that way he could beat people up and say he was just in character. Brick, however, wasn't going at all. He originally planned to just stay with the Professor and give out candy. Candy giving was the only thing the Professor did on Halloween these days anyway. He was now just pacing around the living room thinking.

"I just don't see why you don't get extra candy for better costumes." Boomer said, making sure the bonus candy holding bags were set inside the actual costume for optimal candy holding. "I mean, mine are always better the Butch's stuff. I mean, what's so exciting about a ninja."

"Who cares." Butch said half heartily, not looking up from the television set. "You're just obsessed with junk food maybe even more then me."

"I doubt that, you ate all you candy last year before we even got home!" Continued Boomer, even though nobody was paying any attention to him. "Where should we go to tonight Butch? We better hit the candy store man's place this year. He always gives the best stuff. Plus he can take a rainbow –"

"How can you think about candy when our little sister is killing everybody left and right?" Interrupted Butch, glaring at his brother.

Brick rolled his eyes the instant Butch brought it up. Before he could bring a word in, his two brothers started arguing between themselves.

"Come on, why would Blossom kill all those people?" Boomer asked, turning from his box drawing to his arrogant brother. "She's only what, five of six even though she looks nine or ten?"

"Maybe that makes it even worse." Butch grumbled, still not looking at Boomer. "Maybe she thinks it's okay and now we have a deadly killer with super powers on the loose."

"Then what about last night?"

"With the scalpel?" Laughed Butch. "She just did that to herself. That happened a half-hour after the murders took place, so she could have easily pulled off the job, come back, and injure herself for a horrible alibi. That's what happens when you're so messed up in the mind. I'm surprised she was able to pull off those three jobs without showing her true colors – that of a cold blooded killer!"

"She is not!"

"Don't cry over the fact that she was created as our sister!" Butch shouted, finally getting off the couch and pushing his brother down. "While she's in the hospital, I hope somebody kills her to save Townsville from any more horror!"

"Butch, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brick suddenly said, walking between the two while motioning his brother to follow.

"Oh oh, looks like Blossom's only friend is going to try and boss me around!" Butch taunted with a little dance. "What in the world is he going to say to me to change my mind."

Brick said nothing, just silently floated through the house and into the hall away from Boomer. Boomer shrugged it off, then went back to working on his costume. Butch happily flew with Brick till they both were in the darkness alone. Brick stopped and turned to his brother with a blank expression on his face.

"So bro what do you want to talk about, hmm?" Butch taunted. "Wait, let me guess, Blossom isn't fast enough? Blossom knows better then that? No no, I got it! I shouldn't be saying these things without more proof. Well let me tell you, I have enough proof to –"

Suddenly Brick grabbed Butch by the collar of his shirt. Letting out a cry of surprise, Butch was slammed against the wall and held there, his brother giving him the coldest stare ever.

"Let me tell you a few things about Blossom Butch." Roared Brick. "Have you ever seen her eat dinner, breakfast, or anything at all?"

"Well, no " Butch confessed. "But what does –"

"She doesn't eat because she can't." Continued Brick. "Whomever attacked her four years ago shoved a metal pole in and out her stomach. It practically brushed against her spinal cord, which would have paralyzed her for the rest of her life. In the end, her stomach got messed up so bad, it still isn't fixed today. If she was to eat anything solid, she could reopen all her wounds in her stomach wall. Besides a few liquids, she can't stick anything in there!"

"What? That's impossible!" Protested Butch, struggling under his brother's grip. "How can she stay alive without eating?"

"What do you think all those IV bags are for?"

Butch opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't say anything. After a few seconds, he blurted out, "I don't believe you. You're just saying this to make me feel bad. She can't live forever on just IVs!"

Leaning close to his brother's face, Brick whispered, "And who said she could anyway?"

Butch was without an answer. After a few moments, his brother let him down. Butch straightened out his shirt, then stood there in silence for what felt like forever.

"The doctor's still don't know if Blossom's going to make it." Brick confessed. "The Professor told me last year, but didn't want anyone else to know. She had lots of internal bleeding, and some of the injuries haven't been fixed yet."

Butch paced the hall back and for in disbelief. He turned to Brick to say something, but nothing came out. Eventually, he finally said, "Well why don't they fix it?"

"Because it's to hard to find everything that's wrong, let alone how to get in to fix it." Brick said, sadly. "She's a Powerpuff Girl, medical tools and equipment to work on her are hard to come by. The doctors and the Professor were only able to make a few utensils they used to patch her midsection back up which saved her life. She should have died on that operating table, but miraculously she lived. Now the Professor has been struggling to get more of the metal used for the tools."

"Why don't you just ask Mojo-Jojo, the creator of the weapons?"

"They did, but he says that there is no more."

"So what you're saying is that since Blossom isn't human, they can't fix her, and she's going to die?"

"They don't think she will die. She'll just never be back to her full potential until they find a way to get into her and patch a few things up. In other words, she can't do any serious crime fighting. She doesn't even know this yet. Nobody has the heart to tell her that after being in a hospital for four years, she's still not better."

The two of them stood in silence for a while. After a while, Butch finally spoke up.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" He asked. "I mean, this doesn't make me stop thinking she killed her sisters, and now is killing again."

"I never said I was going to change your opinion." Brick answered. "I just wanted to point something out."

"And that would be?"

"You have a theory that Blossom is the killer, and since you have evidence in your mind, fine! The only problem is that you are being very, very hard on Blossom. You've taunted her, teased her, and even fought her. If she is the killer, then you just might be justified in your methods. But if you're wrong and she isn't the killer, then boy you sure are making her life a living hell more then ever before!"

Butch fell silent again. For the first time in his life, he actually felt sorry for his sister. He wandered around in the hall in thought, his brother just standing there.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm so mean to Blossom." Butch eventually said. "Even though I know she's the killer, I'll try and be a little nicer to her in case she isn't."

"Thank you Butch." Brick calmly said. "It's Halloween night, the four year mark for that horrible event. I'm sure Blossom's getting a bunch of distrust and anger in the hospital."

"Yeah . I'll see what I can do." Butch mumbled. "How long is she going to be in the hospital anyway?"

"Just for tonight if all goes well." Brick said.

"Which they aren't."

The two looked to see Boomer, a scared look on his face. "Dad just called to ask if Brick could bring her the diary she had in her dresser. Halfway through he got interrupted. I think Blossom's dead."

That was all he needed to say before all three of them were off to the hospital.

* * *

Off on the other side of Townsville were the rich people lived was a happy Princess Morebucks. She was lying on her bed, still in her suit minus the helmet. She was laughing to herself, and was thinking of all the glory she could get in being the strongest and most powerful person in Townsville.

"And to think, just yesterday I was only the richest and most beautiful person in the world." She said out loud in her giant room. "Now I'm going to be the richest, most beautiful, and most feared person in all the world!"

Getting up and prancing about her room, she started fantasizing about all the wonderful things she would be getting. "I can see it now! My name in history books, declaring me the most powerful individual in existence, taking out the three greatest super heroes of all time! Nobody will ever make fun of me for any reason again. All will bow to their superior, ME!!"

Laughing, she grabbed a remote control and turned on her 104" television. "Now to see if the news is declaring what is soon to be my glory!"

She smiled with glee when she saw reporters standing outside the hospital Blossom was in. She couldn't stop giggling when she saw in the corner the words Terror in Hospital'. She just couldn't wait until she could get all this power and glory to herself.

"We are here with you live outside of the hospital in Townsville." The reporter Iesee Yorbreifs (a strange reporter indeed, if you know what I mean) reported. "Tragedy has struck here, tragedy against our beloved Powerpuff Girl, Blossom."

"Excellent, I haven't missed a thing!" She snickered with evil joy.

"You would think that the hospital would be a safe place to abide." Continued the reporter, walking around the outside steps of the building. "But it is in this place that somebody broke into and made an attempt to end Blossom's life."

"WHAT!?!" Princess hollered, all her fame and power fading away. "She didn't die?"

"Nurses walking in about a half an hour ago to find her unconscious in her room, not breathing. They quickly issued CPR and got her breathing again. Although she is shaken up, doctor's said that she'll be just fine. Unfortunately for authorities, she doesn't remember who the villain was."

The reporter sniffed back a tear and gave the camera a thumbs up. "You hang in there Blossom! I'm pulling for ya girl!"

Growling like a furious animal, Princess turned off the TV and threw the remote on the floor. She stared off into space for a while in deep thought, pouting her bottom lip off. After pacing back and forth for a second, she tossed her body on the ground, then started punching and kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"It's not fair!" She cried, pounding fists. "I wanna be a scary and terrifying person whom everybody obeys! I can't do that unless I defeat the person who is the real killer! What does she have that I don't have anyway?"

After bawling for a few more minuets, Princess jumped up ran out of the room crying for her Dad. There was only one thing to do. She was going to spare no expense, sell everything, mortgages, loans, anything and everything she could to get her most powerful suit even stronger. And it had to be ready for tonight.

A new reign of terror was to begin, and she was going to be leading it. And nothing was going to stop her until she was the best and most forceful individual of every single thing.

* * *

Cameramen and reporters were escorted out of the building by police officers. The only people allowed in Blossom's room were her family. Blossom was perfectly okay, besides some marks on her neck. She was also pretty shaken up over what had happened, so visitors were to be kept to a minimal.

The Rowdyruffs arrived there as soon as they could. But by the time they could get into the hospital, they had given Blossom something to help her get some rest. Luckily the Professor had some time to see if she was okay, and the police chief to ask her a few questions.

"How is she doing Dad?" Brick asked when the Professor came out of Blossom's room. They had moved her to a room that could only be entered through the door guarded by officers of the law.

"Better, much better." He said, obviously depressed. "The poor thing. Nobody should have to go through so much, especially at that age. Who could be doing all of this to her."

Brick and Butch looked at each other. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing. Nobody would choke themselves so bad that they would almost die. Of course, Butch although thought that if a person was crazy enough they would.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Boomer asked, worry in his eyes.

"I don't care, anything if it's good for her." The Professor said, running his hands through his hair. "She's in bad shape boys, and I'm not only talking about her body. Her spirit is probably failing as well. Something's just bothering her to an extreme."

"What should we do now?" Inquired Brick.

"Well, I need to get back home and get some research done." The Professor announced, his voice sounding like he had been working on something for far to long. "You boys can get ready for your trick-or-treating for later tonight."

"Dad?" Brick spoke up. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to stay here with Blossom. You know, in case she wakes up and wants someone she knows to be here or if this killer attacks her again."

"Well it's all right with me, but you better check with the security first." The Professor said as he started making his way out of the building and to his car. "If you need anything, just call."

"Okay, thanks Dad. Love ya." Then he headed back into the building.

Butch muttered to himself until he noticed Boomer staring at him. Remembering his talk with Brick not to long again, Butch looked away in shame at least a little bit of shame.

"Brick sure seems to like Blossom, doesn't he?" Boomer asked, apparently not noticing his brother's bitterness towards their sister. "Sure cares about her at least."

"Yeah, well we all go by our first impulses." Admitted Butch. "Guess he just has a different one then we do.

"I guess " Boomer said, face to the ground.

"Well boys, I'll be off now." The Professor said as he got in his car. "I'm pretty much going to be in my lab none stop working, so let me know if anything else comes up."

"We will Dad." The two of them called out, watching him leave. Silence was the only thing between the two of them.

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Boomer.

Butch sighed. "I'm going for a walk for a while." He bemoaned unhappily. "I need to think about things. I'll be back for dinner and then candy gathering."

"Sounds good, see you then. Hopefully the rest of the night will go by without any problems." Boomer said, the two of them parting ways, hoping that the rest of the night wouldn't be as chaotic and hectic as the beginning of it. A snickering figure that was watching them go tended to disagree with them though.

* * *

Half of the sky was full of darkness, light no longer having a use for that area anymore. The other half was exploding with brilliant colors of orange, red, and yellow. The sun's setting colors gleamed off of the remaining leaves in the same colors, still not wanting to leave its tree. The tall buildings of Townsville now looked even more beautiful, the multiple autumn colors of the sunset reflecting off of the appropriate sides, only to clash with what remained of the blue sky that was slowly fading to black. Stars started twinkling above, city lights glowing below. Breezes of cool, but not to cold wind fluttered thought the streets, scattering leaves about.

Yeah, it was Halloween night.

If you would sit down on the deck of your porch you would see little monsters and miniature professions such as policemen, firefighters, and doctors running about. It was a time to just let kids go, let them have candy and some harmless fun. And while they were at it, let the parents have a little fun with it as well! All the young ones ran through in the safeness that is known as Townsville. The everyday dangers were gone, all put aside with no time to think about them.

Blossom wanted to watch this take place, but she was stuck in a windowless room. All she could do was sit and look at the television that had nothing on. Besides, she didn't even know what was on anymore. She could've used someone to talk to, but just as she was waking up, Brick was going out to get dinner. He would be back soon, so she would just have to wait.

Wide-awake and energized after so much sleep, Blossom changed out of her hospital gown and into her pink dress and hair bow every day look. Not counting a little discomfort she had in her thigh, she felt perfectly fine. Yet another IV was in her arm, giving her everything regular food gave her, without the fun of eating it. Now she only needed something to do. Sighing, she flipped through the television channels for about the hundredth time. She was so board board, board, boardee-ordee-oordee-board. She wished something would happen.

Raising her eyebrow, she suddenly wished she could take that back. She'd rather NOT have something happen. Buttercup's words, if they were true, haunted her still. Curiously, she leaned down over the edge of her bed to see if anything was under it nothing. Relieved, she sat back up nothing. She had a silent fear that her sister would be lying on the bed next to her. It was really creepy, but she was trying to start to expect the creepy. Buttercup seemed to enjoy the pain she inflicted. And considering the fact Blossom had almost killed her to stop her deadly rampage, she probably wanted to let out a lot of pain.

Realizing there was only one thing she could do to calm her nerves, she jumped out of bed to inspect the small room she was in. She pulled the stand holding the IV bag with her, not wanting it to get caught up somewhere.

There were two other beds to inspect in that room, each one with the curtains opened. She took a deep breath and got ready to pull each one back. She was surprised to see her hand shaking, not being aware that she was so scared. Then again, she just hadn't been her full self lately.

The first bed.

Blossom's hand got a good grip on the white curtain surrounding the bed. It was easy. All she had to do was pull it open, see nobody there, and check under the bed. The scariest part was that she was going to have to do it all over again for the next one anyway. Realizing it was now or never, she yanked back the curtain. Her eyes adjusted to all the whiteness to see if nobody was inside.

"Hiiiiiii guuuuuuuuy!" Buttercup said.

In a flash, she was gone.

Blossom recoiled back so fast that when she slammed in to the wall her IV almost tipped over. She fumbled over it, eventually getting it upright again. Once that was done, she looked at the three beds, a huge lump in her throat. The middle curtain had somehow closed itself, as well as her own bed's curtain. The TV station had been changed to one where there was no signal with the volume set extra high. The hissing sound of static cracked through the air as the whole room sat still.

Buttercup was somewhere hiding in the room.

Horrified, Blossom turned and grabbed a hold of the door handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you " Came Buttercup's voice in a quiet whisper, so that Blossom couldn't tell where it was coming from. Blossom, who had her back to the rest of the room, started taking in quick, short gasps for air as her sister taunted on. "I mean, think about it. You have to turn the knob and pull the door open. That'll take a lot of time to do, and I'm wondering if I'll have enough time to get over there fast enough to make a nice clean incision across your back."

Blossom shouted in pain as she heard a dashing sound, followed by the sound of a sharp blade cutting through a piece of meat. She landed on the ground, trying to shake off the fresh pain that was dripping down her back in the upper right shoulder area.

"Hmmm . Looks like I can, and you weren't even trying to escape." Buttercup's voice thoughtfully pointed out, then started singing, "I guess you better come FIND meeeee!"

Blossom bravely stood up to face her enemy, even though she had no idea where she was. She ignored the wet feeling slowly spreading down her back and the pulse pounding madly in her head. The burning static coming from the TV only seemed to send her further off the edge, angry that Buttercup was playing mind games like this.

"Where are you?" She shouted out. "You think you're so great, when all you are is a gutless coward!"

"And you say you're not?" Came the voice from one of the three beds. Blossom eyed all three cautiously. There were three places, three opportunities, and only one chance. "Well, it looks like you're not a gutless coward, but let's take a look inside to find out."

Buttercup fell to the ground clutching her jaw. Blossom's leg was raised into the air after making a direct hit. It happened so fast, neither of them saw what had happened. Buttercup had jumped out at Blossom from behind, somehow sneaking around her while she was staring at the three curtains. But just as she swung the ax, Blossom had spun around and kicked Buttercup in the face, hard. The move not only surprised Buttercup, but Blossom as well.

"Not bad sis." Buttercup mumbled. She was now dressed in her classic green dress like she did when she was a kid. She was also getting a good grip on the ax handle. "I see your fighting skills haven't decreased. Of course, seeing you battle Butch kinda proved that you could handle anything except me!"

Flying vertically off the ground, Buttercup spun around a few times. She tried to slash Blossom's stomach, but this little maneuver took to long. Blossom was not only able to leap back, but also fly back and bring her fist down on Buttercup's chest. The furious green Puff swung the ax, almost nipping the tip of Blossom's arm. With the same spin, Buttercup took another swing at Blossom whom jumped up into the air to avoid it. The attack missed Blossom and instead cut the IV stand in half.

Blossom caught the falling pole of metal and spun it around in her hands like a baton. Buttercup got up to her feat and took a mighty swish with the ax. Blossom carefully timed the attack so that the pole he had blocked the shot by hitting the handle of the ax and not the blade. Buttercup took another swing, but ended up with the same results. She took another strike, Blossom yet again successfully blocking the shot. Tossing the ax up and catching it in her left hand holding it inverted Buttercup took an assault from below this time. Blossom blocked the attack, but she did it but having the rod she held hit the blade, slicing it in half again.

"This is not fair, she has the only weapon that can hurt either of us!" Blossom complained to herself. Buttercup had rotated the ax in her hand brought down the ax upon her. Blossom jumped into the air until she touched the ceiling. Pulling back, Buttercup tossed the whole weapon at her sister. It landed right next to the side of her face, trimming off a few hairs. Blossom reached over to grab the blade when her right arm suddenly was filled with pain.

"Get down here!" Buttercup yelled, pulling on the IV that was dangling from Blossom's arm. Hollering in more surprise then pain, Blossom grabbed hold of the ax's handle just as Buttercup gave another massive yank. The force of the pull not only pulled Blossom down, but it also jerked the ax free. As Buttercup spread her arms to welcome her victim and weapon back, she saw that the ceiling tile the ax was in was also removed. It then proceeded to bounce off of her face with a loud smack, knocking her to the ground.

Blossom moved out of the way of the dust and debris still dropping from the ceiling. She held her right wrist, wondering where that ax had fallen to. She found out when it blew the large ceiling tile apart in one blow. Roaring like a rabid animal, Buttercup immerged from the wreck. The right shoulder of her green dress had a tear that was slowly turning the rest of the dress a darker color. Buttercup was so mad that it almost looked like her eye was going to fly out of her exploding head. Eventually, she turned her gave to her shoulder.

"That's the second time you've brought something down from the ceiling on me, knocking the same weapon into me." Growled Buttercup. She squinted at Blossom with pure rage, then sneered, "That's now that one fight four years ago ended "

The two sisters turned archenemies stared at each other for quite some time, waiting for the other to make a move. Blossom frowned, Buttercup scoffed. Blossom stood ready to fend off any attack, Buttercup concluded by saying. " and that's how this one ended to!"

Before Blossom could say anything, Buttercup started skipping yes, skipping to the doorway. Placing her hand upon the knob, she turned to Blossom with a smile on her face. Blossom could only stare in bewilderment, wondering what in the world was going on now.

"I grow tired of this game." Buttercup said in a voice that was as cute and innocent as she could make. "I'm going to carve up a few people in this hospital until I feel good enough. Ta-ta, be back in a few lives ended!"

And in a flash she was gone, leaving a shocked Blossom standing there in the middle of the hospital room. She quickly grabbed a hold of the IV needle still in her arm and yanked it out, ignoring more pain. She wanted to bandage up her wounds but there was no time. She had to stop her sister before she hurt anybody! And Buttercup surly wasn't going to stop until everybody who was to become a witness of her still being alive was dead.

Blossom burst through the door ready for action. All this adrenaline was quickly turned to horror and disgust when she saw the two police officers that were guarding her room. At first it looked like they were slumped up against the wall, but then Blossom realized there wasn't anything to distinguish what was what on each officer.

Squeamish over what she had just seen, Blossom turned around only to bump into a nurse. She was holding one hand out to Blossom, the other was covering her throat. Her pleading eyes met Blossom's right before she collapsed upon the ground with a thud and a splash. A screamed filled the halls of the room, and Blossom looked up in time to see a wheelchair roll blindly down the hall, the person sitting in it now a few inches shorter then he once was.

For a second, Blossom felt like throwing up. But the feeling of a dry heave made her stomach ache, so she bit her lip and flew in the direction the screams were coming from. This had to stop now! As she flew down the hall she saw a few of the rooms had patients in them, or at least they did. Every door had been chopped open. A few of the rooms had people in, and each of them had something horrifying done to them each. Blossom had to stop looking into the rooms, she had to find the person responsible behind all this, before any more blood and entrails were spilt.

"Oh Blossom, were aaaaaare you?" Came Buttercup's haunting voice. This was accompanied by a succession of sounds. First someone would scream, then there would be a slicing sound, some splashing, and then a large object or two falling on the ground. "I'm getting board with people who can't fight back!"

Gore was everywhere, so Blossom strained herself to not look down on the soaked, red ground. But every direction she turned she saw no killer, just the work she was doing. Blossom started spinning around in circles as if she was in a daze. This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be real! Bodies lay all round, more then she had ever expected to see. She covered her ears to drown out the moaning from a few people who were still left alive. This was too much, she couldn't take it anymore!

"Blossom !"

Blossom turned to see Buttercup waving to her from outside one of the hospital windows. She was dripping wet, splatters flying off the ax as she waved it in the night. "I thought before I went on to bigger and better things, I would pay the family a little visit."

Letting out a horrified scream, Blossom realized that Buttercup was going to kill the Professor and her older brothers! She had to stop her, being the only one who knew she was the one who was the killer.

"Blossom ?"

Blossom turned to see the shaky voice directly behind her. She screamed when she saw a doctor covered in blood. His bloody hands were outstretched, reaching for her, wanting to drag her down to the world he was descending too. Realizing the best way she could help and also get away from all this horror was to get Buttercup, she flew as fast as she could out the window after her deranged sister.

The doctor watched her fly away, a strange expression on his face. He looked down at his blood stained apron. "Where is she going?" He asked himself. "Did my apron that got stained form my last operation scare her?"

* * *

Back at the Utonium residence, Brick was washing up after his dinner. He had originally planned to grab something from a nearby fast food place and grab a bite there, but he had forgotten that most places closed on Halloween night. No, Townsville didn't take the day THAT seriously. Many places didn't stay open long on October 31st in mourning over the losses taken place back when.

After washing up, Brick started heading towards the door. He was figuring that Blossom should be awake by now and would probably need somebody to talk to. As he was exiting, he almost ran into a giant box floating in the middle of the room.

"Boomer, what are you still doing here?" Brick asked his brother dressed up in his Halloween costume. "I thought you wanted to leave an hour ago?"

"Exactly!" Boomer complained from underneath the bucket on his head. "Butch is in the middle of playing video games up in our room and still isn't ready. I decided to just leave without him."

"Well, all right." Brick said. "Where's Dad?"

"Down in his lab working on something." Boomer replied, opening the door to leave. A few trick-or-treaters starting running towards the open door, but he shooed them away. "Are you going back to see Blossom?"

"Yeah, I don't want her to be alone, especially tonight." Brick humbly answered. "She's gone threw so much, she needs all the help we can give her."

"Is there anything she needs?" Boomer asked.

"Not that I can think of. She really doesn't – oh, wait!" Brick suddenly snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "Earlier she wanted something like her diary or something, didn't she?"

"Dad started calling about that earlier, yeah." Recalled Boomer after thinking about it, his hand unable to reach his chin due to his costume. "It was up in her dresser drawer or something."

"I think I'll bring it to her. Maybe it'll cheer up."

"Dude, anything to help would be great."

"I bet if someone stopped ignoring her, she could be even happier."

Boomer looked at his brother for a second until the words sank in. "That was director towards me, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh." Brick quietly said.

Boomer nodded in response. "I'll see what I can do." He quietly answered, then turned around to begin his candy-hunting quest.

"Say Boomer, what is that?" Brick asked, pointing to his brother's right shoulder that was sticking out of his costume. "Is that a bandage on your shoulder?"

Boomer looked where his brother was pointing nervously. "Uhm no it's not it's uhm shoulder pads?"

Brick looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, cause it kinda looked like you –"

"No no no, I'm fine. It's not bandages!" He quickly retorted.

Brick shrugged. "Whatever. See ya later bro!"

"See yeah!"

The two of them parted. One was off to get something for himself, the other to get something for someone else. Brick floated up the stairs to Blossom's room. Beeping and fighting sounds could be heard from his room, so he assumed Butch was still playing his game. At the end of the hall he came to Blossom's room. He stood there in front of it for a while simply staring at the door. He had passed by the same door many times, even going in occasionally by the Professor's asking. But now that the room's owner was actually living in it, it almost seemed to have a different feel to it.

Slowly opening the door, Brick peered in. He flicked on the light and saw that the room was a complete mess. Nobody had probably been in it since yesterday after the tragic events happened. He floated around the room, looking at it the whole time. Not much had changed, Blossom had yet to decorate the room to her choice. He was hoping that she would be able to have a calm night without having to end up in the hospital again.

Reaching the dresser, Brick started searching for the book Blossom had been writing in. He didn't have to search long, it was the only thing inside the whole dresser that wasn't cloths. Happy that he didn't have to rummage around in his sister's cloths anymore, Brick looked at the book. It almost seemed like it was looking back at him, almost beckoning him.

"I know I shouldn't " Brick said out loud, hand holding the cover. "But I think I should know what's going on a little more."

Brick closed his eyes, asked that he wouldn't be punished for this, then slowly opened the book to the first page. He was surprised to see that it was very short with hardly anything in it. It looked like she had just started writing it the night before. Even though there wasn't that much in the book so far, it was a great amount after only one night.

Brick skimmed over the pages, looking for anything that jumped out at him. And boy, did some parts jump out at him. After a few moments of reading some parts that caught his attention, he looked up in shock.

" Buttercup?" He mumbled, not believing what he read. The killer from four years ago was his own sister? It couldn't be real could it?

Realizing he had no time to loose, Brick slammed the book shut and tossed it under his arm tightly. He ran to the window, opened it, and leapt out of it. Soaring threw the sky, he started soaring as fast as he possibly could to the hospital.

Blossom needed more then a friend, she needed protection.

* * *

Flying threw the air in order to find and destroy her target; Princess Morebucks was going over her plans once again. She would burst into the hospital, find Blossom's new room, and then finish her once and for all. She realized she was going to have to do a pretty graphic job on the Powerpuff, seeing that she obviously couldn't read someone's pulse. She was hundreds of feet above the suburb of Pokey Oaks, house lights and streetlights guiding thick-or-treaters beneath.

Suddenly her scanners set to find Blossom picked up some movement. Princess looked with surprise to see that her computer had found Blossom flying only a while away. And she was flying fast. Cackling with glee, Princess charged onwards on an intercept course.

"At long last, I am going to finally finish off my long time enemy, making me the greatest champion in the would!" She shouted, reaching Blossom in a matter of seconds.

Blossom was far to busy concentrating on perusing Buttercup. Her sister had a big head start so she couldn't even see her. But she had said she was going to her home, and she wasn't going to take any chances. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when Princess slammed into her side, sending her spinning wildly out of control.

"Prepare to meet your doom Blossom!" Princess shouted, her suit's metallic gloves lighting up with raw energy surging over them. "By the time I'm done with you, only a DNA sample is going to let everybody know that whatever's left is you!"

"Princess? Not now!" Blossom pleaded, gaining control of her rapid decent towards the ground below. "Fight me after I save everybody from my sister!"

"Don't play mind games with me Powerpuff!" Princess shouted, charging up a large glowing ball of energy. "I'm going to finish you off for good now, and nothing's going to stop me this time!"

"So I guess someBODY better stop you then, hmm?"

As Blossom watched, Buttercup flew up behind Princess, ax raised. Princess didn't hear anything; the ball of energy she was building up was incredibly loud. Blossom could only stare as Buttercup gave the ax a little swing, cutting Princess's back. The glowing ball of energy discharged, tiny particles of energy fading away from existence. Unable to fly, Princess dropped to the ground like a rock. She also landed like one as well.

"Why that was positively rude of her!" Buttercup declared while looking at the huge crater Princess was lying in. "I hope don't have any more interruptions like that."

"Not so fast Buttercup, I'm stopping your reign of terror right now!" Blossom shouted angrily, pointing at her disturbed sister powerfully.

Buttercup laughed then did a summersault, flying towards the Pokey Oaks suburb streets below. "First you have to catch me before I catch somebody else!"

Flying as fast as she could, Blossom did everything she could to keep up. The green light trail of her sister weaving about and around houses below made it hard for her to keep track. She shot kids walking around and dodged cars driving down the road she was flying down. Buttercup keep zipping between trees and houses as Blossom followed her off to the side in the middle of the street. Sounds whizzed by as Blossom turned corners at her top speed, trying desperately to not loose her sister out of her site.

* * *

Brick landed at the hospital doors. Police were flooding the building and patients were running around screaming. At first he gasped in shock, then he became horribly worried. What happened to Blossom? Pushing past the crowd gathered around the parameter surrounding the building and the crowd running out of the building, he fought his way to find Blossom. He finally stopped forging on when someone grabbed his arm.

"Hold on there sonny, you can't be going in."

"Police chief!" Brick said in surprise.

"Brick, what are you doing here?" The man replied, releasing Brick.

"I came to see Blossom, what happened here?"

"The last anybody saw her, she was flying through the hospital screaming all crazy like." Reported the chief. "That was only a little while ago. Something must have happened upstairs to her. The ceiling to her room was broken down, her IV was cut up, and there was blood on the floor of her room."

"When did this happen? Where did she go?" Brick frantically asked, more worried then ever.

"Some people think they saw her heading off in that general direction." The police chief said, pointing in the direction Brick had just came by. "It was only a wee bit ago as well."

"I've got to find her!" Brick hollered, jumping into the air to fly over the people.

"I hope you find her!" The police chief call out to Brick as he flew away. "I'd hate to have her all alone after all of this!"

"Dear god, I'm actually hoping she's all alone!" Brick said, a horrifying feeling filling up in him.

* * *

Meanwhile several blocks away, Princess was slowly getting to her feet. Her head was ringing and her whole body was aching. She pulled herself out of the crater she was lying in. Her super suit had saved her from the fall, even though she was completely sore. Shaking her head clear, she activated her emergency backup power. It didn't let her weapons run at full power, but it was enough to finish the job. She jumped to her feet, raging in anger against Blossom.

"That stupid Powerpuff, how dare she does that to me!" She bellowed, waving her fists into the air. Just as she was about to take off into the air, she saw a bright red stream of light shoot across the sky. It was Brick.

Princess's eyes lit up. "It's him!" She fluttered, watching the flying Ruff zip by. "Ah, how I wish he would realize how great I am!"

She took off into the air. Well, there's only one way I can do that, and that is by stopping the killer that killed the rest of his family. I WILL be number one and getting everything I want!"

* * *

Blossom stopped in the middle of an intersection. She didn't know if there were any cars coming and she didn't care. All she knew was that Buttercup has stopped somewhere around here, and she had to find her as soon as possible. A whooshing sound blasted past her, as a car dodged her sudden appearance in the road. As she frenetically looked around to figure out where Buttercup's trail had stopped, she saw some people running up to her.

"Blossom, what are you doing here?" Harry Pit asked, who was dressed up as a pirate carrying a sack of candy.

"I thought you were in the hospital?" Replied Molly who was dressed up as a giant tangerine.

It was her friends from Preschool, they were out trick-or-terating. "Why did they have to be right here right now?" Blossom moaned to herself as they all approached her.

"Maybe she escaped to see us?" Suggested a boy she didn't recognize who had a bed sheet with a bunch of holes on it.

"Charley, Blossom wouldn't do anything like that." Said another person she didn't know, dressed up with a Chewbacca head on.

"Good grief Wendy, don't you know that Blossom might have been the killer all those years ago?" Charley whispered to the girl, even though Blossom could still pick it up.

"I'm not the killer!" Blossom shouted, throwing everyone off. "I'm trying to stop the killer who is somewhere around here."

All four kids became alarmed at the sound of that. Either there was a killer around here, or Blossom was crazy. They were hopping it was the first one, because at least there would be somebody to stop the killer. Before anybody could say anything else, Buttercup slid out from behind a house.

Blossom spoke not a word, not even a warning to her friends. She simply glared at her sister evilly. Her sister glared back with her one good eye, a smirk slowly forming on her face. Then, Buttercup charged her sister.

Just as all the kids started turning around to see what Blossom was looking at so angrily Buttercup was jumping over them with the ax held high in her hand. She took a few swishes at Blossom before jumping straight up into the air. As she flew higher and higher, Blossom's friends turned back around, wondering what was going on.

"Run, get out of here!" Blossom shouted desperately to everyone. "Go! Go now!"

Blossom's eyes went wide with fear when she saw Buttercup charging back down at everyone. Desperate, she ran at the group and picked them all up in one big group. Her stomach started aching as she did this act, but she ignored the pain as she put all her friends out of the road and onto the sidewalk.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" Harry asked. But he didn't get an answer because she had burst off into the air once more, ramming into Buttercup.

The four squinted into the darkness, trying to make out what was going on. Blossom was having a huge struggle up there, but they couldn't tell with whom. Suddenly there was a sharp cry of pain. They were taken by complete surprise when some drops of blood rained down on them.

"I think Blossom's fighting somebody up there!" Molly cried, pointing to the air as a fight raged on.

"Let's get out of here!" Harry yelled, all four of them dropping their bags of candy and getting out of the way.

Blossom sighed in relief. They had gotten away. She held her left leg that had been scraped by the blade of the ax. It was only a scratch; especially compared to the rest of her injuries she had been receiving.

"Now look at what you did Blossom!" Buttercup shouted, angry that her prey had escaped. "Now I have to find somebody else to kill!"

"Over my dead body!" Blossom yelled, taking a defensive fighting stance.

Buttercup didn't even pay attention to her sister, but just gazed about looking for more trick-or-treaters. "Oh look, there's some!" She shouted, then dived down as fast as she could.

Blossom looked to where she was heading, the gasped in shock. There was only one person who could be gathering candy in a giant flying box – Boomer.

* * *

Boomer merrily trotted down the sidewalk inside his box. He had only been out for a short while, and had already gathered a large amount of candy. He knew he was the greatest candy collector in all of Townsville, thanks to his amazing ability to gather it and make out great plans to find the best houses. Of course, super speed helped as well. He wondered how in the world Butch could play video games on a night like this.

As he approached the next house alone, he heard the sound of someone descending down upon his position in a hurry. He tried to look up, but the helmet on his head prevented him from doing so. He heard the sound of punches being thrown and a bit of screaming. All of a sudden something flew right past his face and into the ground in front of him, making a loud crash in the sidewalk.

"Blossom?" Boomer gasped, helping the pink Puff back up to her feet. "What are you doing here?" Blossom slowly got up cringing. She pushed Boomer's hand off of her shoulder that had the long cut in it. 

"What happened to you? What is that a cut in your back?" He asked.

Blossom rubber her head, which was still spinning, even after she got back up. "Look out!" She warned, grabbing onto Boomer's costume and looking him straight into the eyes. "Buttercup's coming, we have to stop her!"

"Bu Butter Buttercup?" Boomer stammered, slowly backing away from his extremely hectic sister. "But I thought she was, was dead wasn't she?"

Blossom frantically shook her head. "No, she's alive and –"

Slowly, Buttercup walked up straight behind Boomer with the ax behind her back. She had no expression upon her face at all, only a dark gaze that made Blossom back away in fear. Boomer's eyes became wide with horror as Blossom's grew even larger then his. Just the way Blossom raised her shaky hand and point made Boomer too nervous to look behind his back.

"Wh what is it Blossom?" He asked, unaware that in one swift move he could be dead by someone only a foot away from him.

Scared over the loss of her brother, Blossom eventually shouted out, "Look out, Buttercup's right being you!!"

Taking a deep breath, Boomer turned around. Blossom could only watch in horror, as Boomer looked Buttercup straight into her eyes. Buttercup looked back at him with her blank expression on her face, then gave him a big sweet smile. Blossom did feel a little better though, now two people could stop her evil sister, and she wouldn't have to do it alone.

Yet in the end, she was unfortunately going to have to do it alone. Because as Boomer was turning around, the most horrible thing happened. He looked up at Blossom, sighed, and said –

"Blossom . There's nobody there."

Blossom almost exploded. She wasn't even to utter the words, "WHAT!?!" Buttercup, still smiling, started walking around Boomer, ax still behind her back. Even though she walked right in front of him, Boomer didn't even blink.

"Happy Halloween anniversary, Blossom." Buttercup said in the darkest voice she had ever uttered.

Screaming as loud as she could, Blossom flew away from the two. She didn't even want to see what happened next. She didn't want to know what Boomer was up to. She didn't even care about anything. Going as fast as she could, she flew the remaining blocks and straight to her home. Her window was open, so she flew right into the open window. Her mind to confused to even be racing, she slammed the window shut, panting heavily. She turned away from her window to see Buttercup reclined out on her bed.

"Well it's about time!" She mocked. "What took you so long?"

Blossom backed up until she banged herself up against the wall, desperately trying to speak. "How why why didn't why didn't?"

"Speak up dearest sisters!" Buttercup said as she rolled off the bed and continued rolling even after she was off the bed. "I can't make out a work you're saying!"

Blossom closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why didn't Boomer see you?"

"Oh, that?" Buttercup exclaimed as she stood up straight. "It's a very simple answer indeed. For as I said before, I am not only a very bad girl, but also I'm also a very good liar! Then again, you've been a very bad girl yourself."

"What does that mean?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup flew straight up to Blossom's face, and said in a dark voice – "It's true, I really am dead, and you are the one who has been killing everybody these past few days.

"I've just been possessing your body this whole time."

End of Part Four


	5. Chapter Five

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul IIwritten by 

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul II  
written by "Lord" Andy  
Part Five

The room felt extraordinarily cold to Blossom, as she started shivering uncontrollably. Slight breezes blew in threw the open window directly behind her, but she knew that wasn't the source of this abrupt drop in temperature. She closed her eyes, unable to behold the site of her sister standing in front of her anymore. She wrapped her arms around her body, her head filled with the sounds of loud and screaming sounds, even though the room was pretty much completely silent. The whole world continued to feel like it was spinning.

"What are you talking about?" Blossom said, her tiny voice trembling at the thought of contemplating nothing. "How is this possible?"

Buttercup continued to stare down Blossom with her one evil eye. "Blossom, I had an ax shoved into my skull. I was in a hospital when it happened. I died four years ago. How would I have fended for myself without the help of anybody for so long? Besides, Don't you think someone would've noticed if I had broken out of my grave in the cemetery?"

"But this is impossible!" Blossom squeaked as her sister floated closer and closer to her. "You just can come into my head and take me over or anything!"

Buttercup rolled her eye angrily. "Well no duh Blossom! Why do you think I've been doing all of this stuff?"

Blossom opened her eyes to look into the gravely pale face of her sisters. "What do you mean?"

"Well let me put it this way." Buttercup started explaining with the same grim expressionless face. "Let's say I wanted to completely destroy Townsville. If we compare your body to the city, they are completely different. Townsville does not have a wrist to slit or a head to chop off. No, it is a giant and complicated system much like your mind, Blossom."

"My mind ?" Blossom inquired.

"It's just as easy to kill a city as it is to kill your mind. They've both almost impossible. They can adjust so quickly, change so fast, and grow so much that one can't pull the job off in one single blow. You have to do it piece by piece."

Buttercup lifted up the ax and stuck the blade right under a cringing Blossom's throat. "So you test its sanity level. You destroy the parts it holds and loves dearly. You take out important aspects of its life. You torture it until it is no longer able to defend itself anymore!"

Chuckling, Buttercup cracked a smile. "And I still can't believe that four years ago I was planning on having all the blame put on your head. Now it looks like it really is on your head after all!"

"I would never kill all those people!" Blossom shouted, almost forgetting there was a weapon against her neck. "You're just playing some sick mind game on me!"

"Oh am I?" Buttercup slyly cooed. "Tell me Blossom, are you sure you want to slit your throat?"

Blossom gasped as Buttercup and the spinning sensation in her mind both disappeared at once. She looked down and couldn't believe what she saw. Everything looked completely normal except she was the one now holding the ax to her own throat. Letting out a tiny scream, Blossom threw the ax across the room, burying it into the wall.

"Nifty trick, huh?"

Blossom turned to see Buttercup reclining upside-down on the wall looking rather amused. "It's amazing what one can do to one's perception of reality."

"So YOU'RE the one who's been giving me all these hallucinations!" Blossom shouted to Buttercup whom seemed the least bit concerned.

Buttercup slowly side down the wall until her head hit the floor. "Well you see Blossom, it's kinda hard to do the stuff I want to do when my body is buried six feet under the ground. And I can't wait for certain moments in the middle of the night to do them either."

"What happens in the middle of the night?" Blossom asked, backing away from the supposedly dead lunatic on the ground.

"Why at some points while you're sleeping you brain is working less then it normally does." Buttercup did a summersault until she landed right in front of Blossom, looking up unto her face. "The perfect chance for me to use your body, seeing as how you aren't."

Blossom stood there, not knowing what to say. Could I be true? Could she really be killing all those people because of Buttercup getting to her or something at night?

"Oh it's more then just getting to you, and it's also more then night lately." Buttercup said, startling Blossom. She laughed, seeing the confusion in her sister's pink eyes. "Of course I know what you're thinking, I'm in there about to take total control!"

"Total control?" Gasped Blossom. "Wait how you can't!"

"I already have been!" Buttercup said in a loud voice, flying up into Blossom's face. "Twisting your mind, bending reality, doing every little thing I could do to make the city of Townsville inside of you collapse."

Unexpectedly, Buttercup grabbed Blossom by the red hair bow on the top of her head and pulled her in closer to her. "Just think Blossom, now you get to actually SEE the work you've been doing, and actually SEE the great work I leave behind."

"I know you think it isn't great." Buttercup said, answering the comments Blossom was thinking about. "But you still haven't seen the best part, the part I've done with the heads of the victims."

Before Blossom could react, Buttercup pulled her even closer until she was whispering in her ear, "I chopped, carved, and scooped out their heads just like lack-o-lanterns."

Blossom threw back her head to scream but nothing came out. Before she could react to this horrifying statement, a dark and icy feeling started seeping throughout the back of her head. All she could do was wave her arms around madly trying to swat away heavy force sucking up her own mind. The chilling impetus then spread across her whole body. For the split second she could feel a dark squeeze on her arms before she couldn't feel them anymore. It was so fast and powerful Blossom couldn't fight the attack, she couldn't shout for help, she couldn't even cry. She could only stare at the room right before the dark destruction whisked her away from everything.

* * *

Brick circled over Poke Oaks again, looking for Blossom. He hadn't found a trace of her anywhere. His mind was racing furiously, trying to figure out what was wrong with his sister. As he was nearing his house he saw a familiar object waddling down the sidewalk.

"Boomer!" He shouted as he descended upon his brother.

Boomer looked up in surprise to see another member of his family unexpectedly dropping from the sky in front of him. He looked at Brick for a second as his brother tried to catch his breath. Boomer looked uneasily at his shoulders then blurted out. "Yes, I am wearing shoulder pads because the box is uncomfortable. Don't YOU make fun of it too!"

"Forget about that!" Brick shouted in a hectic voice. "Have you seen Blossom?"

"Blossom?" Boomer shifted in his costume that was already overloaded with candy treats. "I saw her a while ago actually, she was flying all about screaming something."

"What was she screaming about?" Brick shouted. When Boomer hesitated to answer, he asked again in a more demanding voice.

"She she thought Buttercup was after her." Boomer admitted, not sure of what to think of the situation. "She was convinced someone was right behind me or something, don't know what's going on with her."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know where she was headed, but it was in that general direction."

"Oh no well, keep your eyes pealed for her! We have to find her!" Brick shouted as he flew away before Boomer could say anything else. He stood there, wondering what in the world was going on, as well as what he could possibly do.

* * *

Silence.

That's all that was known to her. There were no sounds. There were no sights. There were no feelings, no tastes, and no smells. It was like she wasn't even existing at all. There was no past, no present, and certainly no future. But soon, it realized that it was true – SHE was true. Eventually it all came back to Blossom like a light slowly lights up in the night. Was it all a dream? It almost felt like it.

She was lying on her side cuddled up in a ball on the floor. Long, cool breezes were gently blowing through the window. She strained to look around the room. Where did Buttercup go? But strangely, she couldn't stand up. She could feel the coldness of the room, the dress on her body, and the carpet underneath her head. She could smell the floor, hear the wind, and taste the inside of her mouth. But she couldn't move her body.

As she struggled to get any part of her body to respond, she suddenly stood up. But she wasn't controlling it! Her body was working by itself. She could only watch as her hand moved on its own and rubber her eyes as if she was tired. Blossom struggled to do anything, but everything she thought did not come to be. She just wasn't in control anymore!

"That's because I'M in control now!" A loud and powerful voice boomed from everywhere.

"Buttercup?" Blossom tried to say but could only think.

"That's right dear sister!" The voice sang. "You had your time with your body, and now it's MY turn!"

Blossom could only look until her eyelids shut under Buttercup's commands and she started to stretch. Her body let out a yawn that turned into a yelp of pain when the cut in her shoulder let out a sharp sting.

"You felt that to, huh Blossom?" Blossom laughed wait, Blossom?

Blossom gasped in thought, "How did you –"

"Oh it's quite simple!" Blossom heard her voice say. "We can hear each other think, no problem. We're sharing the same body, so we both share the same pain. But now I am the one who gives the controls, including your own voice. Except now you're now the one who has to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"You you fiend!" Blossom yelled, wishing she could fight this force forcing her to do what she wanted. "You'll never get away with this!"

Buttercup laughed in her new voice. Blossom could only cringe in her mind as her own body laughed at her. "My dearest sister, you can't tell anybody! You're just a voice in the background of my mind. And either way, who would believe you? Who would believe you that your dead sister has come back from the dead and taken over your body? Don't make me make you laugh!"

Buttercup floated over to what was left of the vanity mirror that was wrecked a few nights ago, where Buttercup made Blossom think a pumpkin-headed killer was after her and she crashed into it. She looked at herself in the mirror for a while, smirking.

"Wow, that long hair sure is pretty." Buttercup laughed, stroking her now long and orangish hair. "The hair bow's pretty cool, and the pink eyes are going to take a while to get used to."

She started making muscle poses in the mirror, chuckling to herself. "Not as strong as my real body was, but you have been out of it for a while, haven't you?"

"Buttercup, please! Let me go!" Pleaded Blossom who was even trying to cry, only to find out she couldn't even do that.

"Let you go?" Buttercup yelled at the top of her lungs, startling Blossom. "I've haunted you in your dreams enough to haunt you in real life in the hospital and then outside enough to get this far. Do you realize how hard it is to even get the chance of trying to get someone's mind wrecked enough to take it over yourself?"

Before she could go on, the door to her room swung open. Blossom had to wait till Buttercup swiveled her head around to see whom it was. It was a ninja, or to be more precise, Butch. He was just getting ready to head out the door to go trick-or-treating when he heard someone screaming upstairs. He was shocked to see Blossom out of the hospital.

"Hey, what are you doing here girl?" Butch demanded, Blossom not sure if he was angry or worried by the tone of his voice. "I thought you were almost killed this afternoon?"

Butter gave Butch a smirk of a smile. Sensing the tone of the thoughts zipping through Buttercup's mind, Blossom realized something horrible. "No Buttercup!" She shouted. "Don't hurt him! Please, leave him alone!"

"Why?" Buttercup thought to Blossom. "I thought you hated him?"

"I did before I started thinking about it!" Blossom cried.

"Well what are you doing here?" Butch asked again, approaching to what he thought was Blossom. Blossom tried as hard as she could to scream a warning to her older brother, but her voice could not be heard. Buttercup seemed to be ignoring it very well to her surprise. As Blossom's mind futilely tried to think of something to do, Buttercup put her hands behind her back and started backing up, slowly.

"I thought I'd just stop by for a little bit." Buttercup finally answered with Blossom's voice. "You know it's a really special day today."

Blossom shrieked in fear as her hands under Buttercup's control reached into something and grabbed hold of some object. She pleaded with Blossom, begged her, tried screaming to Butch some more, but nothing different happened. Buttercup didn't even try to get her to shut up, just waited while Butch got closer and closer to her, her hands gripping the object tighter.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Butch said, glaring angrily. His expression looked like he was thinking he was right, that Blossom was the killer. He was starting to get into an offensive position, ready to lash out incase something happened. Blossom could only cry in fear. She didn't want Butch to get hurt, but she didn't want Butch to hurt her.

"I also know that in three days, another really cool celebration will be happening." Buttercup said with a sweat and cute tone behind the voice she was in control of.

"And what would that be?" Butch asked in a dark voice before he started choking uncontrollably in pain, eyes rolling up into his head. Blossom could do nothing but scream louder then she had ever thought she could in her whole life.

"Your funeral!" Buttercup hissed, giving the scissors she had just thrusted forward. But they weren't ordinary scissors, these were special medical scissors she had pulled from the silver box of medical tools made to be used on Puff and Ruff bodies.

"Now for your last lingering seconds, you can feel what it felt like to be me all those years ago!" Buttercup whispered into Butch's ear. He could only stare at her with wide eyes and an opened mouth as he fell to his knees, gripping the weapon in his gut. He tried to mutter something for a second, before tipping over on his side. Then he sprawled out on his back, unmoving.

"NO! BUTCH!!" Blossom cried in her prisoned body. "Buttercup, how could you do something like that, your own BROTHER!?!"

"I tried doing it to my own sister, what are you talking about?" Buttercup said, shaking her head as if it was a completely stupid question. As Blossom continued to cry, Buttercup could only laugh. "Wow, I can't believe how much more fun this is to have you here with me like this! I'm glad I was able to get to this point, especially on a day like this."

Blossom was about to ask what made this day so special, but she didn't want to know. She just kept her mouth silence and restlessly cried.

"Why don't you want to know why this day is so special?" Buttercup asked, reading Blossom's thoughts. "Why the answer is very simple and obvious!"

Buttercup flew up to the wall on the opposite end of the room. She grabbed hold of the ax embezzled in and tugged it out. She spun it in her hand, still impressed with Blossom's skill and coordination.

"Tonight is perfect, because a bunch of little targets are running all around right now as we speak."

Blossom could only let out a gasp so horrifying it would've hurt enough to make her throw up. The newfound cruelty and vileness of her sister was completely unimaginable. "You mean KILL all those little kids running around trying to have a good time?"

"Not ALL of them at first." Buttercup laughed, slowly making her way out the window, but not before taking a good look at Butch lying on the ground. "Just a few right away. That way they will have to fear the fact that someone is out there who wants to kill her."

Buttercup sat on the window ledge, looking out at Townsville. She took a deep breath of fresh air, one that Blossom was forced to smell. Then Buttercup let out a sigh of happiness. "It's great to be alive again!" She said. "Sure, I'd like a body that was strong rather then pretty, but a Powerpuff body can take any force the natural world can throw at us. And with this lovely ax we hold, nothing can block its deadly blow. And now it's time to get started!"

Buttercup started to fall out the window to fly away, but the hair bow in her head bumped into it. She snickered when she heard Blossom think to herself how she had to duck. "Guess I have a few things to get used to if I want everyone to think you're really you for now."

Blossom kept silent, just felt her would spirit be crushed by the way her life had been taken away again. And now Butch had suffered the same fate. Unless they never did check to make sure he was dead. Oh no! Why did she think that, now Buttercup knows that possibility!

"Actually, he isn't dead." Buttercup answered, spooking Blossom out even more. "He'll probably live, but also live with the knowledge that it was you that tried to kill him. I'm sure you remember my old plans like that, don't you?"

Blossom could only try to shake her uncontrollable head and think to cry some more. She couldn't bear to watch what Buttercup was going to make her do next.

* * *

Boomer continued walking around gathering candy, although at a much slower rate. In fact, after Brick had talked to him he had only gone to one other house. His mind was caught up in things, mostly what was happening to Blossom, and what Brick was up to. He had bumped into a few friends of his, including some of Blossom's old classmates who had seen Blossom as well. And they said they could have sworn Blossom was attacking someone. This only made him more worried. Was someone attacking Blossom?

"Boomer!"

Boomer groaned as yet another person flew down in front of him. But this time it was no loving member of the family, it was Princess Morebucks in her super suit. "Hey Princess, what are you up to this time?" Boomer said in an annoyed and sarcastic voice.

"I'm looking for Brick!" She shouted, grabbing the corner of the blue Ruff's box. "Now where is he?"

"Brick? What the heck do you want him for?" Boomer asked, realizing that Princess's suit gave her power equal to his own. "Oh wait I think I know. Well, don't bother because he's busy looking for Blossom."

"Blossom? He's looking for the little brat too?" Princess gasped, her freckled face lighting up in alarm. "Blast! Now I have to beat him to her. Which way did he go?"

"Whatever way it is to Blossom." Boomer said, trying to get loose from Princess's grip on his large and bulky costume. "And if you don't mind, I'm about to go look for her as well. I think she's in trouble."

"Oh no you don't!" Princess shouted, a loud hum coming from her mechanical cloths. "I'm the one who's going to find Blossom. And then I'll be the last one to ever see her alive!"

Before Boomer could react to that, Princess punched him in the face with her free hand. But it was no ordinary punch. She had built up a huge charge on her fist so that when she hit him it not only knocked him several feet away, but knocked him out as well. Candy flew all over the streets as boxes with Boomer in them bounced down the sidewalk for a bit. When they finally came to rest, Boomer let out a moan, then faded out to black.

"Nobody is going to stop me this time!" Princess fumed, taking off to find her target. "Nobody!"

* * *

Buttercup hummed a merry little tune in her head as she strolled down the street. She was kind of getting used to having Blossom's body. In fact, she was walking around instead of flying. After all, when you've been dead and floating around for four years, it's nice to feel some solid ground again. The ax was in her hand, getting an occasional spin for showing off.

On the other hand, or mind, Blossom was starting to get used to the feeling of having her body move under someone else's control. Sure, it still was the creepiest thing she had ever felt in her entire life, but she wasn't as freaked out as much. Now she was too worried about poor Butch up in her room bleeding to death, as well as all the people she could harm next. It was the most horrifying and sickening feeling ever, seeing and feeling her own hands use those scissors like that against her own brother. The action was still haunting her, though she had all but given up screaming at Buttercup. She knew her sister could hear her, but she acted like she was used to hearing voices screaming in her head.

"I am used to them!" Buttercup's thoughts came to Blossom. "Sometimes I wonder though, are those voices extra voices in my head, or my actual brain talking to me that I'm ignoring me. For all you know Blossom, you could be the only person in the world who has the ability to think, but everyone else just says they do. Wow, oh the things you can think when you don't think like everyone else!"

The two of them that were technically one continued walking down the street. Every once in a while they would pass a group of children. They would immediately recognize Blossom, wave or say hi, then continue on. Blossom could only wine as Buttercup stared at each child intently, smirking at all the evil she could do.

"Let's see " Buttercup thought to herself and Blossom as two little boys in their costumes ran past her. "I could squeeze the life out of both of them at once, pull out that kid's spinal cord and stab the other one with it, or I could simply throw both of them really high into the air and watch them hit the ground and go –"

"Stop it!" Blossom screamed, her mind aching to cover up her nonexistent ears with her nonexistent arms. "I won't let you do anything to these people! You can't, you simply can't!"

"Why not?" Buttercup thought, smiling hypocritically at three people walking past. "I mean, I could slice them with this ax into sliced ham like bits, or perhaps Spam. I could use my super strength to grind their bones to make my bread. I could use my laser vision to cook them. Yum yum yum, don't they look tasty Blossom? Bet you never looked at people that way, as giant burgers. I mean, why not? It's the same stuff! Oh that's right, we can't eat solid foods yet! HA!"

"No more! Why must you think this way?" Blossom cried as Buttercup flew dangerously close to a group of kids. Blossom could pick up more thoughts of Buttercup's, each one describing some horrible way to mutilate each person she saw. And she did it in such great detail, Blossom could almost see it herself. "I can't believe you're like this. Why must you torture me in this way?"

"I just am." Laughed Buttercup, not even acting like she cared about anything. "I'm just a crazy fool, full of nihilism heh heh, now that's an oxymoron!"

A father and daughter walking by bid greetings to Blossom and Buttercup smiled and gave them a good evening. "Wow " Buttercup thought. "Don't you find it fascinating that they are unaware that I am envisioning them bleeding to death on the sidewalk, rolling around in pain, wondering how in the world good old Powerpuff Blossom would ever slice –"

"STOP!" Blossom screamed so loud that it made Buttercup cringe in anger.

"For crying out loud Blossom!" Buttercup complained out loud, not even caring that Blossom's voice was coming out. "As much as I love to hear you screaming, would you mind not doing it during the middle of my evil plans? I mean, that's just rude!"

"Blossom, I wasn't expecting to see you out here tonight."

"Oh no " Blossom thought upon hearing that voice. She could only wait in pure horror until Buttercup had swiveled her head around enough to see who it was. Her fears were confirmed when she saw none other then a person she really didn't want involved right now.

A giant clown, who was actually Miss Keane, was walking down her driveway with a big bowl of candy towards Blossom. "I thought you would have at least gone with one of your brothers. Although I have to admit, it's nice seeing you again. How are you feeling?"

Buttercup smiled inside with a great evil feeling. Blossom could sense this inside of herself, and could only cry out in fear. "No Buttercup, don't hurt her! What did she ever do to you?"

"Why did she have to do something do me?" Thought Buttercup to her complaining sister. "You act like I need a reason for anything?"

Turning to Miss Keane, Buttercup smiled and answered, "Oh I'm just going for a little walk by myself, seeing what's going on nowadays."

Blossom frowned, figuratively, angry at the ignorance of her sister. "You know what your problem is Buttercup, you don't listen to your conscience at all."

"The what?" Buttercup asked. "Blossom, I've had my conscience drowned out for so long, that I don't even remember what that feeling is like."

"Your conscience is the voice of reason in your heart." Blossom instructed. "Everybody goes about their life thinking that what they know is right. However sometimes we get it wrong, whether by wrong directions from somebody else, or we just so happen to think we're right. Fortunately, we all have a voice hidden deep down inside of us that reminds us that maybe we are wrong, and something else is right."

Blossom's thoughts trailed. "I guess I had the same problem with the Rowdyruff Boys. My first impression of them was that of the past, and I didn't want to give them a second chance. I guess now I can see what the Professor was talking about rushing into your first decisions. Too bad I had to learn that lesson in this really hard way."

"Yeah yeah yeah, this is all find and dandy." Mumbled Buttercup, annoyed at Blossom's good intentions. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to chop off the very top of my old teacher's head, but not too much! Just enough to let me poke her brain a while, and see what she'll do about it."

Blossom screamed. Buttercup growled. Miss Keane gasped. The weapon was raised. More people screamed. Brick saved the day.

Tumbling down the sidewalk, Brick and Blossom rolled around after Brick tackled her just as the blow was about to be dealt. "Get out of here, all of you!" Brick shouted to everyone gathering around. "Leave! Go! It's not safe here!"

Most of the people ran away, not wanting to get involved with whatever was happening. Still, some others stuck around, curious of whatever was happening. Brick growled as he got to his feet, everybody gathering around what could be a deadly and confused villain.

"Well, if it isn't my dear old brother, Brick!" Buttercup said through Blossom's sweet and innocent voice. "What are you doing out here? I thought you hated Halloween."

"Because I had to save Townsville!" Brick said, looking at his sister whom had risen, ax in her hand. "I've come to save Townsville from you, Buttercup!"

Buttercup gasped and almost dropped the ax in shock. Blossom let out a tiny cheer. Perhaps somebody knew! Maybe Brick could find a way to help her!

"Fat chance at that Blossom!" Buttercup growled, loud enough for Brick to hear. Buttercup looked up at Brick, anger burning in her eyes through eyes Brick had only seen full of love. "So you think you've figured it out? What makes you think that?"

"I read the diary Blossom wrote out, and it just makes sense." Brick said, slowly moving around the Puff that was giving him an amused, yet still furious, stare. "All the recent crimes have happened when Blossom was asleep, so you must have been taking her over somehow. Then you haunt her dreams, haunt her reality, and then take her over like you are now."

"Wow, you're good!" Buttercup chuckled. "To bad you won't be able to share this information with anybody else. And even if you did, I'd just kill them too. I'll kill everybody who stands in my way, until my thirst for violence and horror are finally quenched. And then who knows what I will do next!"

"Over my dead body!" Brick hissed, battle defensive positions ready for anything.

"Is that a threat or your future?" Buttercup growled, getting a good grip on the ax handle. "You wouldn't want to hurt poor little Blossom's body, now would you?"

"I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure you don't harm any other people ever again!"

"I guess we have to find that out now, don't we?"

With that, Buttercup lurched forward at Brick, swinging the ax as fast as she could. Brick quickly backed up, the blade of the ax slicing the front of his shirt. He jumped forward to kick the ax out of Buttercup's hand. But Buttercup was anticipating this, and had her left fist out from underneath the ax to block it. Catching his foot, Buttercup gave Brick a flip in the air. As he spun and his back turned to her, Buttercup took another swing with the ax. This time the weapon hit it's target dead on.

Brick flopped to the ground like a limp rag doll, then immediately jumped back to his feet. The weapon may have hit, but he was fortunate enough that it was a backswing, and the large, flat area had hit him, and not the actual blade. He flew at Buttercup again, eager to defend himself. Buttercup started swishing the ax in an X formation, the sound of it cutting the crisp air blowing air on its subject. Brick hopped anxiously watching the ax. He successfully blocked the blade by smacking the flat area on the side with his hand. This set Buttercup off balance, causing her to stumble back a step. Brick rushed in and knock the hatchet out of the hand. Buttercup continued falling back and took a scoop of dirt and grass from Miss Keane's lawn. While rolling up from her summersault she threw the clump of dirt into Brick's face, temporarily blinding him.

As Buttercup continued rolling she got back upright and did a vertical spin with the ax extended. If Brick hadn't been bending over rubbing the dirt from his eye, he would've been hit in the head. Instead, only the brim of his hat was severed off. He looked up in time to see the ax still spinning, and jumped straight up into the air to avoid it. Taking careful aim, Brick shot a crimson blast from his eyes at the weapon. The eye laser hit smack on the blade but Buttercup held on to it fast, even though it threw her off and she was knocked to the ground. Brick flew down as fast as he could to snatch the only means there was to harm him enough. Just as he flew down at Buttercup's back, he saw a quick and swift movement. He could only look as a pair of angry pink eyes flew in the opposite direction as him. He could feel the cold blade sinking into his stomach as its holder pulled it up into him.

A sudden flash of energy knocked Buttercup over. Brick fell over gasping for air. He pulled up his torn shirt to look to see the damage. He was relieved to see he had only gotten a long yet minor cut drawing only a tiny bit of blood. He looked up to see Buttercup sprawled out on the ground, the ax a few feet away. She was painfully crawling around the ground, pushing her long orange hair out of her eyes while scrambling for the weapon. Brick was surprised to see none other then Princess descending on there location.

"Don't worry Brick my dearest!" Princess called, charging up her hands with powerful energy to unleash another powerful blow to her target. "I shall save the world from the most powerful killer to ever exist in all the world!"

Buttercup looked up and gave Princess an evil glare. "What do you think you're doing here?" She roared.

"Princess, get out of here!" Brick shouted, slowly getting to his feet. "You don't know what you're getting in to!"

"I'm here to show everybody I'm the greatest in the world!" Princess declared, smiled at Brick with a little smirk. "You're going to be so impressed when I save you from Blossom, won't you?"

"That's not Blossom, it's Buttercup!" Brick yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to get past Princess. "Now you and everybody else get out of here, she's dangerous!"

"Buttercup? Oh please, that's the silliest excuse I've ever heard!" Laughed Princess. "Now I suggest that YOU get out of the way. This is going to turn out messy."

"Yeah, but you're the one that's going to be the mess, not make it!"

Princess turned around to see an ax in her face. The actual blade was touching her face, its momentum completely halted by her dark purple visor over her face. It was quickly pulled out, and she saw Blossom holding the weapon, ready to strike another blow.

"Your suit is strong Princess." She heard the voice of Blossom say. "At probably stronger then myself. But sooner or later this little hatchet will hack away enough of it to be hacking away at your very flesh and bones."

"We'll see about that!" Princess yelled, then charged at the twisted look of the pink Powerpuff. Her tack off knocked a protesting Brick to the ground and across the street.

Purple energy flowing off of her orange metallic gloves, Princess flew a few feet off the air above Buttercup. She started throwing glowing balls of power at her objective below. Buttercup nimbly dodged each blast initially, but there were chunks of the sidewalk's concrete and clumps of the grass flying into her face. Lifting her hands above her face, Princess charged up a massive attack, dozens of huge energy bolts dancing from one palm of her hand to the other. When she couldn't withstand the force screeching above her head anymore, she let it loose on the ground bellow. Buttercup waved her fist around, clearing the dust in time to see a huge surging sphere of pure loose energy sailing towards her. She was saved from certain harm when a flinging manhole cover was tossed into the energy ball, causing it to erupt the object in a massive explosion.

"Brick, what do you think you're doing?" Princess yelled to the red Rowdyruff as he drew back his extended throwing arm.

"I'm saving Blossom!" He declared, standing over an empty manhole in the road. "I want to get Buttercup out of her, not destroy both of them!"

"There you go again!" Princess huffed. "Complaining about Buttercup when we all know that Blossom is the killer. I mean, what are you, dumb?"

"Of course he is!" Came Blossom's voice out of nowhere. "Or he would have let me had it, and thus would have saved himself a lot of bloodshed!"

Leaping at her brother, Buttercup swung the ax with deadly accuracy. Brick jumped over the horizontal attack and landed on top of her head. He was immideanly knocked off by a misdirected blow from Princess, burning his shirt and knocking him across the grass and into a tree in the neighbor's yard.

"Brick, what are you doing!" Princess bellowed, angry that she missed what she was trying to destroy and hit what she was trying to protect I suppose. "Get out of here before I kill you too!"

"No! Nobody is killing anybody!" Brick moaned, struggling to recover from the blast. "Not you nor I, and especially not Blossom!"

"I must kill Blossom!" Princess yelled, charging up another blast. "And if you don't give that honor to me, than I will kill BOTH of you!"

"If you get in my way of saving Blossom," Brick warned, "don't be surprised if YOU'RE the one who's killed!"

"My, this is turning out to be great fun!" Laughed Buttercup, skipping up and down like some kind of a goofball. "So many references to killing people, not even knowing what it's true meaning is, the meaning of death. You should be like me and know what it's true meaning is and not care! HA!"

Complaining to herself a little to loud, Princess started spinning around in circles. The electrical current started building up in a round doughnut like shape, sparking like wild. When she stopped spinning, a twirling ring spun wildly at Buttercup. She looked at the attack with surprise and much interest. Before she could figure out what means in order to block the attack, she was knocked over and out of the way with a kick to the hip.

Princess let out a cry of frustration as Brick knocked Blossom out of the way of her attack. Buttercup's eyes opened with a great deal amount of pain, as Brick's strike hit her directly in the wound she had made Blossom give herself only a night ago. She still held onto the ax however, as Brick approached and towered over her.

"You know Blossom feels this pain too?" Buttercup hissed angrily.

Before Brick could make a comeback Princess punched him in the head and out of the way. She dove at Blossom's body, grabbed it by her dress, and hoisted it high over her head. Brick fired his eye lasers at Princess, but they just bounced off of her. Whipping around, Princess tossed Blossom's body at Brick, knocking the two of them into the same three with so much force that it knocked it over and onto the two of their heads. Buttercup immediately started lashing out with her weapon every way she possibly could. Bark and branches flew everywhere, although she was hopping that she would see a limb of Brick flying by instead.

Pulling herself out of the plant and looked around for Princess. She didn't have to look long, because she was standing right next to her with a blast ready to tear apart what was left of the tree. Buttercup gave Princess a head butt, making the brat loose her balance and her charge. But it hurt Buttercup even more, and she fell back a few steps. Princess recovered and charged up a different attack. This time the point on the top of her head started glowing red. Then she leaned forward and shot out a wide and thick beam of electrifying power.

Buttercup quickly held the ax's blade up in front of her face where the bast was directed. It stopped the beam from burning off her face, but it was quickly heating up the super powerful metal the blade was composed of. Princesses kept the beam pouring out like mad; hoping this would not only rid her rival of her weapon but also her head. The attack finally came to an end when Brick smashed Princess away with what was left of the massive tree.

Lowering the steaming and glowing ax, Buttercup silently flew towards Brick to defeat him. But Brick could see this out of the corner of his eye, and batted Buttercup away as well. He looked up to see Princess throwing another large globe of raw energy at Buttercup. He raised the three to intercept the blast from hitting the recovering Puff he had just knocked away. The electricity ball blew the rest of the three up, leaving Brick holding a smoldering trunk.

"Just who are you protecting here anyway?" Buttercups inquired, seeing him consistently beat her up, then save her a second later.

"Blossom!" He shouted.

"Over my resurrected body!" Buttercup screamed in a totally furious voice. Then she thought of what she said, laughed a bit, then shot her eye laser into Princess's eye visor through the crack she had made setting her face on fire.

Princess let out a blood-curtailing scream as she left the skin on her face start boiling under the immense pressure inside her helmet. Arms waving around like mad, Princess tossed the helmet off of her head. Her suit was going haywire, and giant bolts of lightning where streaming uncontrollably, destroying everything they came into contact with. Parts of Miss Keane's house were blown off, as well as all the tall trees and telephone poles down the raid. Finally, she flew onto the ground in a heap and started rolling around in a frenzy. When the fire finally became extinguished, Princess just laid there, still smoking slightly, but felt no pain, due to her being unconscious.

"Hmmm I can't think of any puns that include fire and rich spoiled brats for the moment." Buttercup thought out loud. "Oh well, one will come to me eventually!"

Before she could think up a witty retort, Brick was upon her again. This time he got a good grip of the wooden handle, and the two of them began spinning around in a twisted game of tug of war. Yelling, Buttercup pounded on Brick continually, who in turn did not want to give her any physical harm if necessary. Instead he pushed on her chest, drying desperately to pry that weapon from her grip. The two of them spun around down the street and into a car, denting the door in. Buttercup pushed Brick deeper into the car, as Brick pushed the ax in the opposite direction. They both held their positions, sweat pouring off their faces as they each tried to gain possession of the weapon that could end the victor's enemy's life in one swing.

With a one large push, Brick thrusted himself out of the car and into Buttercup. Brick gave a mighty yank before Buttercup could get her footing back and almost lost her grip. Both of them started flying away in the opposite directions, the ax in a completely horizontal position. It all came down to this. Whoever let go first would surely be the looser of the battle, and perhaps their life.

"Ball of twine fluffy towels singing cows on the fourth hill prosthetic forehead on their real head!"

Buttercup's eye's turned to total confusion as Blossom suddenly shouted out in her mind. Blossom had been shouting at Buttercup to stop the entire fight. She was successfully able to block out every plea and warning to stop, but she wasn't expecting a huge amount of gibbering. It was just enough of a moment of confusion and attention distracting to allow Brick to let loose a powerful spin kick.

With an extremely loud crack, the wooden handle of the ax was broken in two. Since Brick had his hand higher then Buttercup's, then the half with the blade on it was in his hands. Buttercup stumbled back a few steps before falling on her bottom. She slowly looked up with a dark look on her face to see Brick standing over her, tapping the ax's head in his hands.

"You're not the only one who knows how to distract a person!" Blossom said with a laugh.

Buttercup growled then replied with, "But I AM the only one who knows how to win this fight!"

With that, she slid herself back a few feet at jumped to her feat. Then she grabbed hold of the bottom of Blossom's dress and pulled it up to her chest. Brick gasped then quickly averted his eyes on seeing Blossom standing there in her underwear. Buttercup then grabbed hold of the large bandage surrounding her stomach and yanked them off. Underneath the cloths was the injury that almost took Blossom's life. Now it was just a huge indent inside her stomach, like a twisted and sick looking bellybutton five times as large as it was supposed to be. With the other half of the ax handle still in her hand, Buttercup placed the sharp edge up against the scar. She held it there with one hand, the other hand pressing firmly against the butt end of the handle.

"One more move," Buttercup hollered, "and I'll shove this into Blossom's scar! Although the wood isn't going to break through the wound and kill both of us, I'm willing to bet that the enormous amount of pain is going to make Blossom wish that it had killed her!"

Brick's eyes rushed around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to save Blossom more then anything else in the world, and he wasn't counting on Buttercup taking her hostage like this. Using this moment of Brick's hesitation, Buttercup hurdled herself at Brick. She jumped into the air and started a spin. The first time around she kicked him in the head. The second time she faced him she kicked the blade of his hand. On the third time around she grabbed hold of the blade still flying threw the air. And when she faced him again, she brought the ax down hard into Brick's knee. As Brick hollered out in pain, Buttercup could only look and laugh.

"Well I'll be!" She said, ignoring Blossom wailing in the back of her mind. "I do so believe that that's the same knee I busted on the Professor four years ago! You do know that's the reason why he had to use that cane now, don't you?"

Then Buttercup violently pulled out the hatchet's head, causing Brick to let out another yell of pain. Then he dropped to his knee, clutching the other one in pain. Eventually he looked up. He stared into the cold and unforgiving face that was supposed to be Blossom, a single tear running down his own face clenched in defile of letting Buttercup see his pain.

"You broke my ax " Buttercup slowly said as darkly as she possibly could. " and for that, I have to break you. Give my regards to the big man upstairs."

A moment later everyone who was still around to see the fight was running away in fear after seeing his or her first decapitation.

* * *

Darkness filled most of the Utonium residence at this hour. The only light still on in the whole house was the one coming from Blossom's room. The rest of the house sat as if it was dead, not giving any signs that it was alive. The light beaming out of one window only gave the impression that it was on its last breath of air, ready to be exhaled, bringing the end to a beginning. It was very unlike the night, which was just getting started.

All of a sudden, a low creaking sound filled the house. Light from the outside world poured into the seemingly barren living room as the front door opened. A lone head peeked inside, then the rest followed. The individual slowly floated around the house. She adjusted the hair bow on the top of her head. As annoying as it was, Buttercup felt it gave her a bit of authority.

She was still grumbling over two things. The first was that her beloved instrument of doom had been broken. When its last job had been finished, she had simply thrown it away in anger, leaving a trail of blood after it. She could've just used the blade and no more, but even the wood of the handle of the ax wasn't made of your average wood. The whole thing would be too hard to fix anyway. She could have, yes, but that's not the point. It's the whole principle of the thing.

The other thing she was still mad about was Blossom.

She had been crying and wailing ever since she had seen and felt the doing of Brick's demise. As hard as she tried to, Buttercup just couldn't drown out her sister's mourning forever. She growled to herself as she continued floating throughout the house.

"For crying out loud Blossom, enough already!" Buttercup screamed from inside her head. "If you're going to cry like this every time we kill somebody, we're not going to get along at all!"

"I'm never going to get along with you!" Blossom screamed in her mind as loud as she could. "You you "

"I see your mind cannot find an appropriate word for me to the fullest." Buttercup said as she rolled her eyes, making her way to the stairs. "It wouldn't matter if you pulled every swear and curse word out at me from the book. It wouldn't effect me at all. I know you don't know what they mean anyway."

"All I know is that you're the worst person to ever exist!" Blossom said between fits of anger. "And I truly mean that, from the very pit of my soul."

"Why Blossom, I'm touched! I actually have that honor?"

"It's not an honor and you know it! You're the one who's so big on what the other person is. I truly hate you, meaning I wish you were never created! Even all the good things you did to others at any point in your time isn't worth you feeling the taste of life for one second!"

Buttercup huffed a bit. "Yeah, well it's to bad you can't hate me anymore then it is. You're going to go as insane as me when I continue my killings once I gather some new weapons for the hunt from your medical box."

Blossom gasped in horror. "Why Buttercup? Why can't you stop after such a horrible act as you just pulled?"

"Well, it hard to top something like. But I couldn't possibly stop! That is, unless you can think of something better for me to do."

"Blossom? Is that you?"

If Blossom had control of her heart, it would have surly sunk into the depths of her stomach until it was stretching the bottom. She could feel Buttercup expressing pure joy for evil intentions as she turned around. And if Blossom had control of her eyes, she would litteraly be crying them straight out of her skull.

"Blossom, what are you doing out of the hospital?" The voice said, coming out of the door leading to the basement. "You shouldn't be here!"

"No Buttercup, no " cried Blossom harder then ever. "Not the Professor!"

The Professor immerged from his lab and flipped on a light. He squinted in the brightness and sure enough, it was the little pink Puff. Buttercup just floated Blossom's body right next to the first step of the stairs leading to the next level of the house. She said nothing, but looked at the Professor coldly.

"Have you been getting your IVs?" The Professor scolded, taking a step closer every once in a while. "Did they let you go out of the hospital, or did you escape? What are you doing here?"

"Buttercup, please! I beg you, don't harm the Professor!" Blossom pleaded so hard she felt her brain about to explode. "He's the only one left who truly loves me. He can love you to if you just give him the chance!"

Buttercup remained expressionless and emotionless. Blossom couldn't even pick up a single thought going through Buttercup's mind. Whatever she was planning on doing, she had it planned out so well that she didn't even have to think about it. The Professor looked down at her with anger on his face. Buttercup looked up at him with the still dark and blank face on hers. Eventually, the Professor sighed.

"I'm sorry Blossom." He said. "I haven't been supportive for you at all. Here you are, hunted down by a killer, loosing members of your family, then being tossed into a completely different one. No wonder you haven't been getting enough sleep lately, you must be worried by these things too much."

"No Professor!!" Blossom screamed, trying to talk to the Professor even though she knew she couldn't. "I'm always tired because Buttercup doesn't let me sleep, but uses me for her crimes. Don't become one yourself!"

Buttercup continued looking at the Professor, even when he started rubbing her head lovingly. "I just haven't been spending any quality with you. I've grown quite attached to my boys, and I can't imagine how hard it must be to come into that. We need a relationship like that, and I'm sorry I haven't been trying to build one of them."

"Oh please Buttercup don't hurt him don't hurt him!" Blossom groaned with pain so great she could have sworn that Buttercup twitched once from it. "He's our creator, he made all of us for only loving intentions. He's our protector, our guardian, our our father! Don't hurt him! No!!"

The Professor leaned down closer to put his arm around her and pull her closer. "Now now, I know you're probably angry with me right now. I can understand that. I haven't been showing the love you deserve. For that, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you Professor!" Blossom screamed to the unmoving Buttercup. "I'll forgive you for everything I don't even care I just want to be with you any way I don't care who my brothers are BUTTERCUP DON'T HURT HIM!!"

Leaning closer, the Professor added, "Tomorrow we'll start getting together, just you and me, and we'll get reacquainted all over again. We can't get back to where we once were, but we can help get each other to the next location better together. What do you say?"

Then he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Blossom could feel her heart, her soul, her entire existence being ripped away. "Please dear god, don't let this be the last time he'll ever be able to kiss me again!" She pleaded this so hard and so earnestly from the pit of her essence, that a real tear actually fell down her real cheek out of her real eye. Buttercup's eyes went wide when she felt the tear come out. Furious, she reached forward and took a tight grip around the Professor's throat.

"You foolish little man!" Buttercup roared in a low whisper at the completely shocked Professor. "Who do you think you are, God? Do you think you have all the power to create life like us, and then get along with it all perfectly like you're trying to do now?"

The Professor could only stare in utter horror and eyes almost as big as the Puff squeezing his neck with her one hand. He was unable to speak, let alone breath. Blossom let out a loud and shrill scream that made Buttercup twitch again.

"No Buttercup! For the love of anything, don't hurt him!"

Buttercup tried to not listen to Blossom, sweet running down her head as she continued to torment her creator whom was turning blue in the face. "You think you're some kind of scientist, being able to create three Perfect little girls? Well do I look perfect? Huh? DO I!?!"

"Buttercup, please! Don't do this!" Continued the begging of Blossom.

"Why did you have to make all of us so different? Why did you have to make some of us good, only to have some of us bad?

"Stop Buttercup, let him go!"

"And why did you have to make the one that was the leader be the only pure of heart one?"

"I'll do anything you ask, but let the Professor live!"

"You don't have an answer, you don't have ANY answers!"

"I'll let you have my body if you only leave the Professor alone!"

"You only try and cover up all of it, like you're trying to do now with Blossom!"

"He gave us like and took care of us even though he didn't have to let along know how please let him go!"

"You're no parent, you're just a person who wants to be a god, and now your own chemical-X powered creation will destroy you!"

In a dramatic display of frailing limbs and falling bodies, Buttercup suddenly released her death grip from the Professor. He fell to the ground limply, choking and gasping for air. Blossom's body continued to struggle and lash about, every part of her body acting in a different way then the rest. Without warning Blossom's mind felt like a great load had been dropped upon it, like someone was squeezing her head. She couldn't even guess at what was happening as her body flipped and flopped like it was in an overactive washing machine.

Then out of nowhere it felt like something exploded inside of her. Her body was still struggling with itself, but less now. As she tried to get her mind back on track again, her body slowly got up to its feet. It shook her head, then paused for a minute. Her hands reached up and felt her hair, her hair bow, her face and body. She looked around the house then flew over to see if the Professor was all right. As she placed her hand on his shoulder to help him up, she felt her body go into another convulsion. This one was more violent, but only lasted a quick second.

Blossom groaned the rubber her eyes. Rubber her eyes? She opened her eyes for real and looked down at her hands. She told them to wave to her and they did. She was in control of body again! Buttercup was gone!

"No I'm not!"

Blossom cringed at the sound of that voice. Only this time it sounded further back. As she felt those icy tentacles start pulling at her brain again, they were suddenly whisked away, leaving Blossom all alone again.

Taking a deep breath, Blossom closed her eyes and listened closely. She could still hear Buttercup's muffled screams of anger somewhere deep inside her. Whatever was going on, she could just feel that Buttercup would be coming back in total control of her body again. She only had a few seconds to do SOMETHING!

Blossom jumped up into the air and looked around frantically. How could she stop Buttercup? There was no way she could kill an evil spirit living inside of her, at least none that she knew of that she could do right this second! There was no way of killing Buttercup, not without killing herself as well!

Her mind raced. She reminded herself of everything that happened, everyone Buttercup made her hurt, and everything everyone said. As she continued to come up with nothing, she could feel a tiny prick or two in the back of her head. Buttercup was coming; she had to act now! Buttercup 

Blossom remembered Buttercup's last words to the Professor that the chemical-X creation he made was going to kill him that was it!

Realizing everybody else in the world had nothing to loose, Blossom dashed up to her room. She kicked the door open and flew right past Butch. He had moved since she last saw him, but she didn't even pay any attention. She ripped open the silver box containing all the medical tools that could be used on her. She threw them across the room until she found the one she was looking for. Holding it up high with determination, she jumped clear out of her room and then with another leap she flew down the stairs.

"Blossom? Bloss Bloss Bloss Blossom?"

Blossom ignored the voice of Buttercup coming back to her. She flew down into the Professor's lab and look around the room as fast as she could. Frustrated of what she saw out in the open, she started throwing beakers on the floor and opening drawers and cabinets, searching wildly. Just as she could feel somebody else's presents surrounding her, she found what she was looking for.

Antidote-X, a chemical that had the undoing powers of chemical-X. Her enemy Mojo once hit her with the stuff, and it removed her powers temporarily. And a Powerpuff without powers, is a threat to nobody.

Blossom looked at the bottle of antidote-X in one hand. In her other hand was the utensil she had brought from her medical box – a hypodermic needle.

"Blossom what are you doing, Blossom?" Rang Buttercup's voice in Blossom head. As Blossom filled up the needle with the deadly chemical, she could feel her green sister grabbing a hold of her brain.

Dropping the bottle on the floor, Blossom looked at the needle, full of glowing orange liquid. Everything slowed down to a halt in Blossom's mind, Buttercup gradually taking it over. She saw her creation. She saw her family. She saw her first day of school. She saw the first time Mojo attacked Townsville. She saw the time Townsville was saved from every disaster imaginable. She saw nothing but an overall feeling of love. Taking the deepest breath she had ever taken in her whole life and closing her eyes . Blossom plunged the needle into her left arm and pressed down on the hammer, inserting the liquid inside her body.

"Noooooooooooooo!!!" Buttercup screamed louder then she had ever screamed. Her whole essence started tearing itself apart from defeat and from pure, pure anger. Pain became the only thing she knew, as her spirit was ripped to shreds, and continued destroying itself. Each time it brought nothing of the pain that the individual had brought during and after her lifetime.

Blossom, meanwhile, was withering on the floor in a seizure. Rolling up in a ball, needle still in her arm, Blossom could feel the pain of ten thousand needles jabbing into her left arm nonstop. The feeling spread until her hand was shaking uncontrollably, her fist clenching up from too much pain. The agony continued to spread over her shoulder and into her chest. She gasped for air until she couldn't even tell if she was breathing anymore. She could do nothing but whimper and moan, tears almost exploding out of her eyes as more and more of her body went into convulsions. Right before the anguish completely took hold of her and she was plunged into darkness, she was able to let out one little squeak in the tiniest and saddest voice ever –

"I want my Daddy!"

End of Part Five


	6. Epilogue

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul IIwritten by 

Pumpkinpuff Ghoul II  
written by "Lord" Andy  
Epilogue

At first, there was nothing. There was quite possibly no existence at all. But as the individual sat there, it realized something. It was contemplating existence. And if it was going that, then it had to exist! After all, if you said that you don't know anything, then that means you do know something – you know that you don't know anything, which is still knowing something.

And just as that person was thinking that, she started hearing the most comforting sound she had ever heard. It was a constant beep, beep, beeping of a heart monitor. Blossom slowly opened her eyes. The room was completely white a hospital again! She turned her head to her left and indeed saw that bouncing green line measuring her heartbeats. It almost broke her heart to see that. Realizing something she never saw before, she smiled. Never before had see seen the significance of what that little measurement meant. She only wished she could've learned it a much, much different way.

She looked past the machines monitoring her and out the window. She was surprised to see that the trees outside were covered in a warm blanket that was everything but warm. It was winter, and snow had covered all of Townsville. It almost felt like she had only fallen asleep for a short while, only to awake to a new winter wonderland.

"Good to see that you're all right Blossom."

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Blossom looked towards the door. But to her surprise, she found that there was nobody there! She looked around the room. She had heard somebody, but where was that voice coming from?

"Blossom? Blossom, it's me." The voice said again.

"Brick?" Blossom gasped, realizing the voice was actually coming from inside her own head. "But I thought you were were "

"Dead?"

" yeah."

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you Blossom." Brick's voice said sadly. "But I'm afraid I am dead."

"Oh " Blossom sadly said, wishing that he really were still alive. She couldn't believe what she had done to him!

"And if you're still upset over what happened, don't me." Brick said. "I know it was Buttercup."

Blossom made a confused face. "Can't you hear my thoughts like Buttercup?"

"No, Buttercup was completely in your body." Brick pointed out. "I got out before you stopped Buttercup in that brave mood."

Blossom gasped. "So that was you who stopped Buttercup from killing the Professor back there?"

"It sure was!" Brick's voice answered proudly. "I wish I could've gotten rid of her completely, but after four years she had a very strong grip to you. Besides, I wasn't used to being uhm, well, someone like you. That's why she could do more then manipulate your dreams and then your reality. I'm willing to bet it was her doing that made you so susceptible to pain back there when you tried lifting up that heavy truck. It was all part of her plan to break you down enough so that she could take you completely over."

"So so what happened to Buttercup anyway?"

"Her own anger and non-thoughtfulness let her to her own destruction." Explained Brick. "She was so overcome by her hate and the hate you had against what she was doing that it completely snuffed her out. Think of it as a modern day Rumplestiltskin. Plus I think the chemical reaction of antidote-X against chemical-X knocked her out as well."

"Oh, I see." The two of them were quiet for a little while. "So are you going to be sticking around or what?"

"No, I can't." Brick said sadly. "They only let me stick around to talk to you for a bit once you came to. How Buttercup got inside you in the first place is a matter I don't think anybody will ever figure out. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thank you." Blossom muttered, suddenly becoming rather said and pulled the covers up higher on her. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Well don't worry about it." Brick said softly. "Just be glad that I was here long enough to get to know you a little bit, and to get you to trust your older brothers."

"You mean younger brothers?" Chuckled Blossom.

Brick laughed. "I think you're going to be just fine Blossom. But talk to the Professor and learn from him as well as others. After all, I hope to see you again some day. But for now, goodbye Blossom."

"Goodbye Brick." Blossom said. A second later, she could've sworn that she saw a ghostly red beam disappearing in the sky.

Blossom let out a sigh, which quickly turned into a yawn. She wiggled under the covers, eager to get out and see the world. But as she jumped out of bed, she was surprised to find herself landing right on her tush on the ground with a bump.

"Ow!" Blossom moaned, rubbing her backside. "What happened."

She stood up on two wobbly legs, pulling herself up with the help of her IV stand. She jumped into the air, only to find that she came straight back onto the ground. Curious, she squinted her eyes. Nothing. She took a deep breath and blew. Nothing. She punched her bed as hard as she could. She shook her fist in pain, but still nothing. All her powers were gone.

Blossom let out a small moan of grief. At first she was completely depressed that everything that she thought that had made her special was gone. But then she realized how lucky she was to simply be alive. Besides, almost every other single person on the world was doing fine without super powers.

She looked up at the sound of somebody coming into the room. Her heart filled with joy to see it was none other then the Professor. He stopped in the doorway and looked at Blossom. All she could do was look back. And so the two of them stood there looking at each other, creator to creation. Then, Blossom saw a small tear roll down the Professor's face that was slowly turning into a smile. Tears building up in her own eyes, Blossom couldn't help but smile.

The Professor then ran up to Blossom as fast as he was able to. Blossom stood waiting for him, holding her arms up to him. The Professor scooped her up in his arms and burried her in a warm hug. The two of them stood there, swaying in the quietness of the room.

"Oh Blossom, I'm so glad you're awake again." The Professor eventually said.

"And I'm glad to see that you're all right." Blossom replied.

"Blossom, I'm so sorry all of this had to happen." The Professor said, wiping away a tear falling down his face.

"Well at least it's all over now, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we all believe so." The Professor confessed, the two of them sitting down on the bed. "Pretty much everything is under control again."

"That's good." Blossom said, kicking her feet off the side of the bed. "It looks like my days being a super hero are over with, huh?"

The Professor nodded. "Yes I'm afraid they are. But you should be very thankful that you're still alive. Inserting antidote-X into your system like that could have wiped out all the chemical-X in your body, and that would have killed you! Fortunately, all it did was permanently erase all the super powers you had by only counteracting those qualities."

"I guess it could have been much worse." Blossom mumbled. The two of them looked up when they heard a rapping at the doorway.

"Someone's here to see you Blossom." The Professor declared as Boomer slowly walking into the room.

"Hey Blossom, glad to see you're all right." He shyly said.

"Yeah, great to see you too." Blossom happily said. "But I hope this is the last time I wake up in a hospital like this."

Boomer chuckled a bit. "So I heard you lost your super powers or something, huh?"

The Professor gave Boomer an angry look, but Blossom grabbed his shoulder. "It's okay Professor." She said, then turned back to Boomer. "Yes, I'm guess I'm just your average little girl now. Minus the different looking body, that is."

Boomer nodded in response. Just then, something dawned on Blossom. "Wait, where's Butch? Is he all right?"

The Professor and Boomer exchanged worried glances. "Yes he is okay Blossom." The Professor eventually replied. "His body will heal with some rehab and some time. However, I think it will be a much longer while until his attitude towards you heals itself. And I think you know about Brick."

"Yes yes I do " Blossom said sadly. She had a feeling Butch was probably going to hate her more after all of this. And the brave, but saddening fight against Brick was still haunting her in her mind.

"Now I can't speak for Butch," Boomer went on, "but from the way I've seen you handle yourself over those past few days, I must say I was impressed!"

"Thank you!" Blossom happily said. "But like I said, I've lost all those super powers."

Boomer smiled. "I wasn't talking about physical strength." He laughed. "I gotta addmit, at first I didn't know what to think of you. I thought you would be an annoying nuisance getting in our way back at home. But now, I guess I can say that you're pretty cool for a girl."

Blossom gave him little smile. "And you're pretty nice for a boy."

"Okay you two, that's enough!" The Professor said, getting up from the bed. "Your brother is right. We need to go home."

"I'm going home?" Blossom said in surprise. "I thought I was going to be taken to the funny farm or something."

The Professor laughed at his for a second, then quickly became serious. "No Blossom. We think we've figured it all out that it was Buttercup. We've seen many sides of the story, now we just have to see yours."

As Blossom bounced on the bed a little out of pure joy, the Professor turned to Boomer. "Go find the doctor and tell him that Blossom's up. Then we can get her out of her as soon as possible."

"All right Dad!" Boomer said, then zipped out of the room.

"Do they have to run a whole bunch of tests on me like they did the last time I woke up?" Blossom asked. "I mean, I haven't been knocked out for another four years have I?"

"No, it's only been about four weeks." Counted the Professor. "And the doctor's aren't even sure if you've been out of it for all four of those weeks. They kept making sure you were out during all the operations."

"Operations?" Blossom asked, confused.

"Oh, haven't you noticed it yet?" The Professor said with a smile. "Now that you've lost your super powers, all normal medical tools can work on you now. Not only were the doctors able to patch all of you up "

Eyes going wide, Blossom immediately pulled up her hospital gown to take a look. She was surprised to see that the bandages covering her stomach and back were significantly small. This told her that the massive scars were much smaller, and that they had worked on her some more. Feeling around, she found that the wounds on her thigh and back were now just your permanent yet average red lines. Holding her breath, Blossom could only hold her shaky hand up to the left side of her face.

" but plastic surgeons as well." Concluded the Professor.

Blossom felt her left cheek. The one massive and deep trench was gone. In its place was a much smaller and less deep scar. She bit her lip, too happy to even cry. Good can come out of the worst situations after all.

"The Professor started walking out of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me for a minute I'm going to make a few phone calls to let everybody know that you're okay. I'm be back in just a minute."

Blossom smiled lovingly. "Okay Daddy!"

She sat there on the hospital bed, waiting. A second later the Professor's head shot back in through the doorway.

" What did you say?" He asked.

"I called you by what I should have always called you." Blossom proudly stated. "You're like a father to me, and I know that I'm a daughter to you."

Tears flowing from his eyes, the Professor ran over to Blossom and wrapped his arms around her in another big hug. Blossom closed her eyes and squeezed back as hard as she could. For the first time she could show all her love without having to worry about hurting anyone. In fact, it was doing the very opposite.

* * *

The city of Townsville slept cuddling under a blanket of snow. Only the lit streetlights and the glowing of the moon created light upon this frozen land. As several small flakes descended upon the already existing groups of flakes, one could swear that the entire place looked in complete peace. And in fact, it was.

After all the events of Townsville that Halloween night, the police chief came to the Utonium home to see if anyone was home. He was shocked to see an injured Professor, a bleeding Butch, and a Blossom having a violent seizure. All three of them were rushed to the hospital to make sure that they would be all right. The Professor was released immediately; he would only have a bruised neck for a while. Butch was operated on all the medical tools of Blossom's they could find. It was a rough job, but one good enough to patch him up and send him home two days later. The Professor was able to help the doctors get Blossom under control and stop the chemical reaction from eating away her whole body.

Princess was also found lying out in the open, but she was rushed off to a bigger and much more expensive hospital. There, she received the best treatment that money could by. It was enough to save her life, but not enough to completely save her face. But it didn't stop there, the government was angry with her from using such a powerful weapon in such an unauthorized way. The local authorities were also mad at her for destroying a whole block of Poke Oaks with her little fight. Enraged over everything, Princess tried suing everybody she could. She brought charges against everyone from the Utonium family to the doctors who saved her life. She ended up loosing every case, and in the end lost something more then more money – respect.

Once everything had settled down enough, the police immediately went into a full-scale search for the truth on what happened. Luckily, unlike last time, there were many wittiness that saw each and every fight. The Professor was a great help as well as Miss Keane, who had witnessed the brave fight between Brick and Blossom. Blossom's diary also provided enough clues to come to the conclusion that Buttercup, and not Blossom, was the true killer after all. It also explained why during Blossom's four-year coma they detected two brain waves inside her head.

But now, most everyone had gone to bed too finally get a good night sleep at these late hours after midnight. In the Utonium house that was could on the outside and toasty enough on the inside was no exception. The Professor and Blossom were still dressed in their normal day cloths in the dark living room lit up by only the static from the TV, both of them asleep. The Professor had spent many hours talking to his daughter, and eventually dosed off after she did, reclining upon the couch. Blossom was lying off to the side, using her father's chest as a pillow. Both of them slept soundly, so they didn't see the dark figure approach them.

The dark figured stared at them for a while. He slowly approached them, glaring angrily at Blossom. Then he slowly raised an average but still deadly butcher's knife over his head. He breathed heavily, still fuming at Blossom.

"I don't care what everybody else says!" Butch muttered under his breath. "Not Dad, not the police, not the doctors, not even a witch doctor can convince me that my sister Buttercup did it. I won't believe it. I said it was Blossom from the beginning, and I know it has to be true. It HAS to be!"

Sweat dripping downs his forehead, Butch looked at Blossom. Her face was sleeping away soundly, tiny little breaths of air escaping her mouth. Butch took a step closer. He knew it was Blossom. He knew what he had to do now. Nobody could stop him now. There was nobody else around, nobody to stop him. Only he could stop the ending of Blossom's terror. It all ended tonight. It ended tonight.

Suddenly the knife dropped from Butch's trembling hand. He fell to his knees gasping for air. For the first time, for the very first time in his life, he had done something different. He had said no.

"No " Butch said to himself, shaking his head. Why did he have to think this way? He had to do what was right, not what he had convinced himself what was right so long ago. He knew what he had to do. As much as he didn't want to do it, as much as he wanted it to be the last thing he ever wanted to have to do, he knew he had to. It was the only way to set things up.

"Professor ?" Butch said, tugging on the man's lab coat until he awoke. "Professor, I have some things I want to confess to you about "

* * *

Sitting up in bed with a huge gasp, Princess sucked in air as if she had been holding her breath for to long. She looked around her enormous and expensive room. She was still home; it was only a dream. She had a horrible nightmare that Buttercup had possessed Blossom, and then she ended up getting scared on the face and – no wait, that was real. What she had really dreamed was that a killer rabbit with big pointy teeth, or something stupid was attacking her like that.

Swallowing a huge lump in her throat, Princess slowly got out of her bed, trembling. She seemed completely terrified by her dream still, even though she knew it was just a dream. She slowly and cautiously walked out of her room and to the bathroom for a drink. As she stumbled through the long hallways to the bathroom, she continued to plan her next evil act to take out against the Utonium family.

"Let's see I could bribe the insurance company into cutting their funding from Blossom's hospital bills. The couldn't possible pay them all!" Princess schemed as she filled and drank down a glass of water. "Or maybe I could plant a bomb in that Professor's lab, making it look like some horrible lab explosion. Ooooh, they would be so heart broken! I love being evil and not learning anything!"

As Princess turned off the bathroom light and plunged herself in darkness again, a great sense of fear washed over her again. Even though she had walked through the hallways full of expensive and exquisite things, he couldn't help but be terrified at all the looming objects around her. The pale moonlight reflecting off the snow outside only filled her heart with more terror.

"What's going on? Why am I so scared of everything all of a sudden?" Princess cried, cringing in the middle of one of the halls. "It's like I'm not even myself anymore. It's like I'm more like like "

" Bubbles?" She asked.

THE END?


End file.
